Digimon :: Legend
by Jailen Varul
Summary: The story of six youths getting pulled into a place called the Digital World. They will fight along side digimon and face things they've never dreamed of! /Chapter 9/ OC's/Fan-Made Digimon
1. Chapter 1: A New Story Begins

**Digimon: Legend**

**Chapter 1: A New Story Begins.**

The day of November 27th, of 2007, was a pretty normal day. Rather all too normal for Tyson Ketter. A rather careless boy, often finding himself late for everything, including school.

"Oh man, Mrs. Lander is going to kill me," the brunette whined, running down the rather vacant street. The occasional car had driven by, but other than that, the streets were quiet. "...too quiet," Tyson finished his thoughts aloud.

He panted as he continued his trek down the streets of Sacramento. Finally, after about four more minutes of running, Tyson had reached his destination. He bent over, catching his breath. After a moment, he stood up again, adjusting his red sleeveless t-shirt. "Well, it can't be any worse than anything else that's happened today," the boy of 15 sighed, walking up the steps to 'Sacramento High School'.

* * *

"Alright, class, today we shall be studying how to factor," said a dark-haired teacher, tapping away at her chalkboard. "Well, so nice of you to join us, Tyson." the teacher said, not even bothering to look behind her.

Her sixth sense had caught him again. Tyson stopped in his tracks, looking at her with worry. How did she always know? He'd been as quiet as a mouse. "Mrs. Lander, you're looking great this morning," he smiled, innocently, the tone reflected in his voice.

"Save it, Tyson," The middle-aged woman replied, continuing to write on her chalkboard a series of letters and numbers that majority of the class didn't understand. She slowly turned her head, after finishing her equation, looking at Tyson with that all too familiar look. The 'late-yet-again' stare.

Tyson chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. She didn't have to tell him what to do next, and he quietly took his seat. He looked to his left, to see the boy he was seated next to. The blonde boy glanced his way with a cold glare, even more frightening with his piercing, blue eyes. Tyson scowled back, trying to avoid looking unnerved. After a moment, the blonde boy broke his stare, and looked towards the front of the room again.

"I can't believe you managed to be late again, Tyson," said another voice, snapping the boy from his scowl. He looked to his right to see the blonde girl seated next to him.

"Good morning to you too, Maia," Tyson replied sarcastically.

"So, what's your excuse this time?" the brown-eyed girl asked, curiously, with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tyson responded, folding his hands behind his head, making himself comfortable in his chair.

"Try me," Maia replied, putting her hand under her chin, laying her elbow on the desk. She looked at him, waiting for him to talk. He tried to ignore it, but he knew if he didn't say something, he'd get scolded or something.

"Alright....So this morning," He began, sitting upright in his desk, and looking at her.

"Tyson, do you have the answer?" said Mrs. Lander. Tyson froze, surprised she'd picked him. He slowly turned to face the board, looking over the problem. A mass of characters he didn't understand. Tyson swallowed, his mouth twitching slightly.

"...Seven?" He spoke, dryly.

Mrs. Lander stared at him blankly. Tyson cringed. He felt he was way off, even surprising his teacher. "T-That's," the dark-haired teacher said, clearing her throat. "That's right. Very good, Tyson." She quickly turned back to the board leaving Tyson in a daze.

"Wow, something really did happen this morning, huh?" Maia smiled, turning attention back to the teacher.

* * *

A few boring school hours later, Lunch had begun. Maia joined her friend at their usual table, holding her tray of food. Tyson was already well into his plate. "You're such a pig, you know," Maia said, making herself comfortable.

She sighed, knowing she'd get no where. "So, what _did _happen this morning?" She asked again.

Tyson seemed to instantly stop eating, swallowing hard. "Well...It all started when I woke up this morning," he said. "I think it was a dream, maybe, but I really don't think so." Maia gave him a glare that told him to get on with it.

"Right," Tyson said, taking another bite of his food. "So this morning, my room was full of red light. It was really weird," he continued. "And there was this little red dragon thing. He was like this tall," he said, making a hand a few inches above the table. "And he started walking towards me...I blinked," he paused. "Then, he was gone just like that."

Maia stared at him with a dumb-founded look. She then found herself trying to hold back a good laugh.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all week Tyson," she laughed, holding her stomach.

"Don't laugh!" Tyson shot, growing a look of irritation. "I'm serious!" Maia continued her laugh, wiping a single tear building up in her eyes. Tyson seemed to remember something, and put his hand into his gray short-pocket. "I have proof," he said, taking out a device, putting it in front of Maia's face. "See?"

"What is that?" Maia finally stopped laughing. It was some white device with a red grip. There were a couple buttons below an orange screen. "Wait," Maia said, putting her hand to her mouth. "It must be some alien device sent from the evil dragon people," Maia giggled. She stood up from her seat. "You need to lay off all the video games, Tyson," she replied before walking off for the bathroom.

"Whatever," Tyson huffed, watching his blonde friend walk off.

* * *

Maia came from the stall, and went to wash her hands. She dried her hands off, and went to check her hair and teal t-shirt in the mirror, as was her usual routine when making a bathroom stop. Then, out of the corner of the mirror she saw something. She turned around quickly to see nothing. She blinked, turning back to the mirror. "Tyson's stupid dream is getting to me," she let out a chuckle. Looking back in the mirror, she saw the thing again.

She turned around quickly, seeing nothing, once again. "Jesus, I'm going crazy," he mumbled, walking over to the sink. She splashed some cold water in her face, seemingly calming her down. She dried her face off, and opened her eyes to look into the mirror again. She dropped the towel in her hand, and her jaw along with it.

A purple light seemed to light the room around her, and she jumped, turning around. This time she saw it. A small, white creature, not much bigger than a puppy. Purple stripes covered its body, and it had a beaver-tail, and in fact, looked very beaver-like. Maia backed away, bumping into the counter. The creature waved with a small smile.

Maia tried to say something, but found herself unable. Her mouth only moved without any words. "Wh-Wha-?" She stammered, letting out a scream, and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

A red-headed girl continued her way down the hall with her hands in her jean pockets. She heard rapid footsteps headed her way, and quickly looked up to see a blonde girl from her morning class, Maia. She was running rather fast, and seemed to be scared stiff. She would've stopped to see if she was alright, if she had the chance.

The girl quickly side-stepped as the girl continued past, headed strait for the lunchroom. "Yikes," the girl spoke, her green eyes following Maia. Adjusting her yellow base-ball cap, she decided to just shrug it off, and continued to the bathroom, seeing it quite empty as usual.

Tyson stood up, having just finished his food. Just then, he was pushed back into his seat, and watched as a very nervous Maia took her seat across from him. "Jeez, you look like you just saw a ghost or something," Tyson gave her a confused, and slightly concerned look.

"I...I think I did," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

She took a deep breath. "Let's say that...You're not the only one who's seeing things."

"Wait," Tyson said, growing a victorious grin across his face. "Ha! I told you!" He shot an accusing finger across the table. Maia shook her head, putting her hands on her lap, covered by light-grey carpi pants. She then felt something in her pocket, and moved her hand to it. She put her hand around something, pulling it out into view.

Her jaw dropped. "What is it?" Tyson asked, leaning over the table. "Oh no, it's another alien device!" Tyson exclaimed with his voice thick with sarcasm. "There are more of them!"

Maia shot him a glare of irritation, her usual 'don't-screw-with-me' look. Tyson sighed, dropping his head. He sure was getting his share of looks today.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling freedom for all the students of Sacramento High. One boy walked out, a pair of small head-phones placed in his ears. He was humming along with the song playing sounding from the small objects in his ears. He looked up to the sky, stopping his humming. "Looks like a storm is on its way," he muttered, even though he wasn't able to hear himself.

The brown-haired boy made his way to the parking lot, picking out his white car parked among the several others. He unlocked it, going to open the door before looking to the sky one last time before taking out his head-phones. "Great..." He sighed.

Meanwhile, Maia and Tyson, backpacks in hand, left the school yard. Maia seemed to be pretty much calmed over the strange event that had taken place a few hours prior, but she couldn't seem to shake it from her mind. The duo came to a smaller school, only a few blocks from their own.

Across the front of the building, white letters read Abraham Lincoln Elementary. A bustle of kids were running around the playground. One boy in particular made his way to he open gate with a wide grin. "Hiya Tyson!" The ten-year-old spoke. "Hey, sis."

"Hey, Hewy," Tyson smiled, ruffing the boy's sandy-blonde hair. He smiled at his little buddy.

"How was school, Hewy?" Maia asked with a sweet smile.

"Fine, I guess," he said. "Tyson, want to play soccer with me again today?" The boy asked. Maia looked up to the sky, a bit annoyed.

"Looks like it's going to storm, we'd better get moving," she stated.

"Awe man," Hewy said, losing his bright smile. "So much for that idea."

"Ah well," Tyson said. "There's always tomorrow," Tyson grumbled, following Maia along side Hewy.

The group of three made their way down the street. After about a short, ten minute walk, they were home. It had already began raining lightly by the time they'd arrived. "Get inside," Maia said to her brother. She and her brother gave a final wave to Tyson, before walking up the steps to their house.

Tyson waved back, walking to his house, the one to the right of theirs. He jogged to the door, opening it to an empty house. "Man, I hate rain." He muttered, kicking off his shoes and dropping his black back-pack to the floor with a thud.

* * *

"Stupid rain," the red-headed girl muttered, running through the rain that had quickly turned into a downpour, using her backpack as a make-shift umbrella. It wasn't doing much for her though. She decided that trying to make it home in this would be useless. She took a turn down a small trail, leading into a park. A bit of jogging later, she came to a small shack. She smiled lightly, walking into the old fort.

She tossed her backpack down, it letting out a thump from the weight. She took her gray coat off, hanging it to dry. She looked around the familiar fort, seeing pictures all over the wall. "Nothing like a trip down memory lane," she sighed sadly, taking a seat on the floor. She remembered something in her pocket, and took it out, gazing at the white and yellow device. "Why is this thing freaking out?" She asked as the screen began blinking wildly.

* * *

"Jett, there's some sandwiches in the fridge if you're hungry," the blonde boy's mother spoke. The blue eyed boy glanced back before getting out of the car without another word. The rain was stronger now, and distant strike of thunder were sounding loudly outside. Jett walked inside, tossing his backpack on the floor, taking his shoes off. He also cleared his pockets, tossing a blue and white device on his desk. The screen was blinking, though Jett hadn't noticed.

He went to the refrigerator, seeing the sandwiches his mother had talked about. He made his pick of a ham and cheese and a Dr. Pepper to drink. He made his way to the couch to make himself comfortable, and flipped on the television.

"_Today, a nasty storm is moving over Sacramento, and it seems to have appeared out of no where. It is suggested you take shelter as strong winds and heavy rain are expected. It seems even snow will make an appearance,"_ The reported seemed to shudder a bit at the mention of snow. He cleared his throat.  
_"It's also been noted that several parts of Sacramento have been losing power-"_

Suddenly, Jett's apartment went black, all the power had gone off. "Wonderful," The boy said, bluntly, biting into his sandwich.

* * *

The white car sailed down the rained out streets, not seeing many other cars around. The rain was pounding against his windshield and the wipers squeaked with every pass. Music was blaring in the boy's car. The brown-haired boy tapped his finger on the wheel as he drove, his mouth moving along with some of the songs. He pulled the car into his driveway, deciding the only way he could get inside was to run for it.

He gathered everything into his backpack, and put his I-Pod back in his pocket. "Here it goes," the blue-eyed boy said, quickly opening his door. He jumped out, slamming the door shut and ran towards his front door.

"Awe man," The boy whined, brushing his hands over his wet, green shirt. He started for his bedroom, emptying his pockets. He removed his I-pod, setting it on his desk. The next to be taken from his pocket was his cell phone, which he set on the desk as well.

He put his hands back in his pocket, and seemed to stop momentarily. He eventually withdrew his hand, holding the thing he'd almost forgotten. "Oh, that's right..." He said, remembering a strange event this morning. The white and green device blinked back at him. "Was that really a dream...?"

He saw the green creature again, in his mind, staring back at him in a room of green light. He wore a metal plate over his head. He had orange feathers poking from behind the plate, and if he remembered correctly, the creature had fins between his fingers.

"It was so weird...It had to be a dream...right?" He found himself staring into the device again. A loud crack of thunder seemed to knock him from his thoughts. "Damnit, Brian, talking to yourself again?" He asked himself, palming his forehead for his own question. He removed is hand to see the apartment pitch black. "And there goes the power..." Brian sighed, putting his headphones in his ears, and falling back on the bed.

* * *

"What's that, Maia?" asked Hewy, peering over his sister's shoulder to see that white and purple device. "It looks a lot like something I found this morning," The boy said.

"What?" Maia asked her brother, who had hopped on the couch. Her eyes widened to see Hewy holding an orange and white device "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"This morning I saw some bird," He started. "It was really cool," he smiled innocently. "I'm going up to my room, k?" Hewy said, hoping off the couch. Maia sighed, turning on the television.

Just what exactly was going on? Was it some coincidence that her, Tyson, and her brother had found these things? Her ears picked up the television as she looked up to see a boy she'd seen before. A picture of a blue-haired boy with bright yellow eyes was stretched across the television.

"_This marks the 5th day that Vallek Macy has been missing," _continued the reporter's voice. _"He disappeared on his birthday around this time today. Investigators are still hot on the case, but seem to be getting no where. Certainly a mystery indeed."_

The reporter finished and Maia stared intently. "I wonder where that kid went," she thought aloud. "Probably ran away..." she rambled.

* * *

Tyson sat on the floor, staring into the hypnotizing fire burning in his fireplace. The warm comfort in front of the flames seemed to calm Tyson into a thoughtless silence. He laid back on the floor, putting his hands behind his head. In his daze, he hadn't noticed the blinking red and white device in his pocket. He stared up to the ceiling, dazing off into a light slumber.

However, he wouldn't be the only one in the house for long...

The fire began sparking, and seemingly forming into something else. A low growl emitted from the forming figure. A foot of the figure extended from the fire, turning into a red, clawed foot as it touched the floor. Another foot followed, and soon, the rest of the body joined. Sharp claws extending from the creature's hands rested next to his knees. The red creature's face took shape as the fire died out. A red dragon snout, a small, white horn, and a black muzzle masked the creature's face. A pair of tiny, bat ears stood atop the little dragon's head. As he emerged, his red tail wagged slightly.

He opened his yellow eyes, staring at the sleeping boy before him. "Hm?" The creature made his way to the sleeping boy's face, pressing a warm nose to it, and began sniffing. Tyson moved his hand to push the dragon's face away, turning over. "This must be him..." The dragon spoke with a growly voice.

The dragon poked Tyson with his claw lightly. "Hello?" He said, curiously. The dragon went to Tyson's face again, poking his warm nose into the boy's again.

"Stop...it," the boy mumbled, turning himself over again. The dragon huffed in annoyance. He put a clawed hand on the brown-haired boy's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Hey, wake up!"

Tyson moved his hands in the air again, turning to face the dragon with eyes barely open more than a crack. The dragon's yellow eyes stared right back at him, dangerously close to the boys face. Tyson subconsciously wiped the small bit of drool from his mouth as he sat up, still staring at the dragon.

"About time, jeez," the dragon spoke with his raspy voice. "You sleep like a rock."

Tyson hadn't realized, until the dragon spoke, just what was going on. His eyes widened instantly as he pulled away from the dragon. The dragon kept that curious stare directed into Tyson's burgundy eyes. "Oh...my..." Tyson slowly moved his mouth. "God!!" He shouted, jumping up from his spot, running away from the dragon, screaming.

The dragon sighed, shaking his head. "Humans sure are strange..." He watched as Tyson ducked behind the couch, and went to follow him, wagging his tail.

Tyson tried to contain himself. He should've been excited, but was scared stiff. He swallowed his fear. He placed his hands atop the couch, slowly peaking over the couch. As his head raised, he found himself facing the dragon once again, eyes exchanging stares. Tyson blinked as the dragon blinked.

After a moment of silence, Tyson screamed, the dragon matched his scream. Tyson jumped back, and the dragon did as well, laughing hard. "You humans, is that how you say hi?" Tyson sneaked from behind the couch, watching as the red dragon rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter. This was his chance to get away. He started for the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" the dragon called, jumping to land on the stairs before Tyson could run up them.

"For what?! You to eat me?!" Tyson shot, turning around instantly to descend the stairs quickly. He stumbled at the last step.

"No, we need to talk!" The dragon called, jumping down the stairs after him. Tyson quickly regained himself, bolting forward again. The dragon seemed to be pretty annoyed at this point. "Fine!" He shot, jumping at Tyson, tackling him to the ground with his weight.

"No!" Tyson cried, trying to pull himself free. "Please! Don't eat me!" Tyson cried as the dragon turned him around, staring down at him without emotion in his eyes. He neared Tyson's face, opening his mouth. "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" He exclaimed. "No! Stop, please!" Tyson cried, and start waving his arms. His scream soon turned into a laugh. "Stop! That tickles, damnit!" the teen's laugh continued.

The dragon was licking the boy's face, and had a look of disgust. "Yuck, humans taste gross," he spat, scratching his nose. "I wasn't going to eat you, you know," the dragon replied. "I'll let you go if you promise not to run."

"Fine, only if you promise no to lick me again," Tyson said, rubbing his cheek. The red creature nodded, getting off of his friend. "So...what?" Tyson said, finally sitting up, realizing he was probably crazy at this point.

"The name's Dragonmon," the creature spoke, extending a clawed hand as if for a handshake. "I'm a digimon, and I believe you're my partner."

"Partner? Digimon?" The brunette curiously grabbed the dragon's hand. "The name's Tyson, I'm a human...and I have no idea what's going on." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, you have a digivice, don't you?" Dragomon asked his partner.

"Digivice?" Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Do you mean this?" he said, fishing the red and white device from his pocket, holding it to the dragon's face.

"Yeah," Dragomon nodded. "That would be the D-Tech model," he informed. "All of the Guardians got them."

"Guardians...?" Tyson eyed the red digimon. Tyson pointed to himself. "Me? There's more like me?" It suddenly hit him. "That dream...so anyone who had one of those dreams..." Tyson suddenly grew quiet as he heard something that made his heart jump.

A car door slamming. "Mom and dad are home," Tyson gulped.

"Is that bad?" Dragomon asked, looking at the door.

"You thought I was freaked out..." Tyson said, standing up. "Mom will have a cow if she sees you!" Tyson exclaimed. The doorknob began to turn, and Tyson had to get Dragomon hidden, or else.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_Strange dreams had occurred for six youths...And after they 'awoke' they found in their possession a strange device. A nasty storm hit Sacramento, causing much of the city to lose power. Tyson had stared into the fireplace, falling asleep, only to awaken to a Digimon from his dream...Dragomon._

**Chapter 2: The Search!**

"You thought I was freaked out..." Tyson said, standing up. "Mom will have a cow if she sees you!" Tyson quickly looked around.

The doorknob turned to the Ketter household, and opened slowly. "Tyson, we're home!" called his father, a man in his early 40's. He set his suitcase at the door, allowing his wife to follow, and his brother just a moment after.

"Where you at, shrimp?" called a teenager three years Tyson's elder. 18-year-old Taylor Ketter. He swept his hand over his wet hair, and removed his glasses as he stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Taylor!" Tyson shot innocently as his brother approached.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, nothing," he replied nervously.

"Right..." His brother said, heading upstairs. "Can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Hey, son," Mr. Ketter said, ruffing his boy's hair. "How was school?"

"Great!" Tyson said, watching his father head upstairs.

"That's nice, son," Mrs. Ketter walked past as well with a warm smile. Each of them had completely missed the new, red lamp with a wagging tail. Tyson breathed with relief as they had cleared the room.

"That...was close."

"Now what, Tyson?" Dragomon asked, lifting the white lamp shade. Tyson couldn't very well put the digimon outside in the storm, and he couldn't leave him as a lamp. The cupboards wouldn't work to well either. He had to think fast.

"Tyson, dear," his mother called from upstairs. "Do you have homework?" Tyson heard her starting for the stairs.

"Well, cupboards are better than nothing!" Tyson said, quickly, he and Dragomon rushed for the kitchen.

"Tyson?" His mother asked at the doorway.

Tyson closed the cupboard quickly, turning to his mother. "Yes mom?" He replied quickly.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, slightly irritated. Tyson looked at her for a moment, and quickly remembered.

"Oh, yeah!" He said. "It's in my backpack, in the living room, not in the kitchen, nothing's in the kitchen!" Tyson assured, pushing his mother into the living room. The cupboard slowly opened and Dragomon peaked out to see the coast was clear.

"Now's my chance." He whispered, sneaking out of the cupboard.

* * *

"Maia!" The blonde girl quickly snapped her attention from the television and shot up from the couch. She quickly ran for her brother's room.

"Hewy, what is it? Are you alright?" She asked quickly, walking into his room. Her jaw dropped to see a bird perched on Hewy's bed frame, decorated with red-tipped head-feathers.

"Hello," The bird said, politely. "My name is Elsu-" He was cut off by a hard pillow-slap to the face, throwing him to the floor in a daze, eyes spinning.

Maia stood over him, pillow in hand, ready to attack again. "Maia! What are you doing?" Hewy shot.

"Um, saving you," she replied, looking back to her brother. "He was going to hurt you, wasn't he?"

"No," Hewy replied, folding his arms.

"That certainly qualifies as rude," The tan-colored bird said, moving his red-tipped wing over his soar face. "As I was saying," the bird stood up, brushing himself off. "I am Elsumon, Hewy's partner." He finished, his voice similar to that of a proper-spoke boy.

"Partner?" Maia asked, raising the pillow again, causing Elsumon to cringe. "For what?"

"We're digimon," said another voice, from under the window in Hewy's room. This voice was much lighter and more feminine. The three turned to see a white beaver with her dark tail twitching slightly.

"It's you!" Maia accused, readying the pillow.

"Woah! Slow down!" The digimon urged, and Maia seemed to listened. "I'm not here to hurt you. Neither of us are."

"Why should I believe you?!" Maia shot back.

"Because I'm your partner," The digimon said. "My name's Misumon."

"What...?" Maia asked, speechless and dumbfounded. Just what was going on?

"Well, you two have digivices, do you not?" Elsumon asked.

"This thing?" Hewy asked, showing his orange and white device. It made Maia remember hers once again, taking it from her pocket.

"What is going on?" Maia asked "What's a digimon? What's a digivice? And what the heck do you mean partners?!" Maia demanded, growing nervous by every passing moment. Just then, a loud cackle of thunder, followed by a flash of electricity sounded, causing Maia to jump. The entire neighborhood seemed to have lost power.

"It's dark..." Misumon stated simply.

* * *

"Back off," said a blonde teen, backing away from this weird creature that had just appeared before him.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you," The creature said, watching the boy. "I'm your partner, Weimon," the digimon repeated.

"Partner?" Jett scoffed. "What the hell for? You're not even real."

"I am real," the wolf-creature responded, his white fur seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit room. "And I'm here to ask for your help."

"The only way I'll help you is by showing you the way out of my house," Jett snarled back. Weimon sighed, lowering his head.

"I see you're a stubborn one." The creature spoke, staring back at Jett with emerald eyes. Jett seemed to stop for a moment, and didn't feel threat from those eyes, in fact, he'd felt something weird...Like he would be safe around this creature. He shook his head.

"What the hell are you?" Jett shot, stopping from backing away.

"I'm a digimon," the creature instructed. "I am Weimon, and I'm here to request your assistance." He said with a light bow.

"Jett," the boy replied. "Assistance in what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Y-You're that thing from my dream!" The red-headed girl said, trying to back away, but was placed against a wall already.

"Hello!" the big, greyish-brown bear replied. "I'm Bearmon," the creature smiled, extendig a fuzzy paw, wrapped in small, blue belts.

"I-I'm Allie," the girl stammered. Why wasn't she running and screaming like most others? She didn't even know. But something about this weird, base-ball cap-wearing bear seemed to keep her calm. She wrapped her arms around her arms, bringing her knees closer to her. Though, something definitely was strange with this creature.

"Don't worry," the young-sounding bear said. "I won't hurt you," he said, still retaining that bright smile. "And I'm a digimon."

"A...digimon?" Allie replied, curiously, yet still afraid.

"Mmhmm," Bearmon nodded. "I'm from the Digital World, and I'm your partner." He said, happily. Allie stared back him with her green eyes, full of confusion. Perhaps she was dreaming, and she pinched her arm, letting out a light yelp.

"Guess not." She sighed with Bearmon looking at her confused this time.

* * *

"Finnmon...?" Brian repeated the name. "Digimon...?" The brown-haired boy scratched his head. He stared back at the metal-headed creature. Usually green, he seemed to be orange from the candle light in Brian's room.

"That's right, kiddo," Finnmon replied, matter-of-factly, raising a finned hand. Brian gave this creature an odd look. The same thing from his dream, but it was definitely more strange seeing him right before his eyes, real as himself, and no longer a translucent collection of light.

"Remind me again...what it is you need help with?" Brian said, unsure of everything at that moment.

Finnmon sighed, irritated. "Like most stories, there's this thing called plot," Brian looked at him oddly. The digimon shook his head. "There's a crisis going on in our world, and we need the help of the Guardians."

"Wait, the guardians?" Brian repeated. "So that means I'm not the only one having a conversation with some weird, walking, talking, three-foot tall monster?" He gathered. Finnmon gave him a look of disappointment.

"Weird?" The orange-bellied creature replied. "I'll have you know, you humans are the funny-looking ones." Brian blinked at the digimon.

"Are all of you digimon this strange?" Brian retorted, and Finnmon fumed.

* * *

"Oh you bet," Misumon informed. "Four more of us here on Earth, and a bunch more in the Digital World." Maia stared blankly at her. "I see this isn't getting us anywhere."

"How do we find the others, then?" Hewy asked, his face bright with curiosity. Misumon shrugged in reply.

"All we can tell you is that they are currently talking with fellow digimon. And quite possibly as frightened as you seem to be," he spoke to Maia. "But, perhaps, not as violent." Maia shot a glare at the bird, casing him to cringe, and causing Hewy and Maia to laugh.

"Bearmon, Dragomon, Weimon, and Finnmon are all around Sacramento some where, meeting with the fellow Guardians," Misumon informed.

"But...where are they?" Maia asked.

* * *

"Then again, I really don't see too many kids, especially teenagers, admitting to hiding a digimon in their closet," Allie thought aloud, talking with Bearmon.

"Probably not," the little bear said with a shrug. "I don't really know how you humans work." the digimon said, plopping himself on the floor.

"Maybe I go to school with them?" Allie suggested.

"School?" Bearmon replied. The red-head sighed, she'd rather not go into details.

* * *

"All I can really tell you is that the D-Tech will help you in some way," Weimon informed Jett, who was giving the digimon his full attention.

Jett looked down at the blue and white device in his hand. "This thing...?" the boy responded. "Maybe a way to track them down?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure," Weimon replied, leaving Jett to stare at the device. There just had to be something...

* * *

Tyson stood up with a stretch. He and Dragomon were in his bedroom, the dragon sitting in the closet just in case his parents were to peak in. Tyson walked over to the window of his room, gazing outside. "Wonder when this storm is going to let up..." He sadly spoke. "I can't wait to get power back," he grumbled, the candles were hardly sufficient light.

"I'm sure it won't be going on too much longer," Tyson looked back to the dragon curiously. "Well, the reason this storm is going on is because of the portal being open." He informed.

"What?" Tyson stammered, confused.

"Yeah...But, all of the digimon should have arrived by now, I don't see why it's still storming." Tyson looked out his window, looking into the sky. Dragomon joined him, gazing out to the dark sky. Just then, the sun seemed to peak through the clouds, and the rain stopped almost instantly.

"So much for that," Tyson sweat-dropped. Not more than a few minutes later, the power to his house came back on. "Oh! I should call Maia," Tyson realized. "Be right back," he said, running downstairs, leaving Dragomon in his room.

The night passed on after the quick conversation Tyson had with Maia. They figured it would be best saved for tomorrow when they could easily find the others. Everyone eventually retired to their beds for the night, and the digimon all slept in their respective partners' closets. Some filled with clothes would surely be more comfortable than others, but no one would really complain.

The bright sun rose into the sky, covering the damp grounds from the previous night's storm. Hewy sat up in his bed, rubbing his heavy eyes. He let out a yawn, slowly climbing out of bed. With a quick peak in his closet, the boy smiled at the sight of the sleeping bird. "It wasn't a dream, that's good," the blonde said, taking a white t-shirt and slipping it over his head. He followed that with a pair of light-brown shorts. He took a pair of grey socks and an orange-sleeved white pullover, and slipped on his white and orange tennis shoes. He grabbed his trust, orange beanie, and was ready for school.

Maia walked out from the bathroom, still in awe about last night. It couldn't really have happened, at least, to a sane person. She wore her teal t-shirt and gray capris. She made her way downstairs, her blonde hair tied into a neat pony-tail. She saw her brother eagerly waiting to go to school. "You're in a good mood." She spoke, still rather tired.

"Yeah, the faster we get to school, the sooner it will be over with, and the sooner I can play with Elsumon," the ten-year old smiled. Maia smiled back, slipping on her white tennis shoes, and grabbed her backpack.

"Well, let's go," the girl said, walking out the door with a quick goodbye to their parents who were having their morning cup of coffee.

"Hiya, Tyson!" Hewy said, happily. Maia simply gave him a small wave.

"Hey guys," the brunnete said, sporting something a bit unusual today.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Maia asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyson looked at her unsure, then pointed to his head, leading her to nod.

"Oh, these?" A tan airplane hat rested on the boy's head, and a pair of black, square goggles were wrapped around it. "Just some thing that my grandpa gave me a while ago. I figured they looked cool," he gave a dorky smile.

"I like 'em," Hewy said to the older boy.

"Dragomon said they made me look like a leader," he laughed, and then, began going into a long story about meeting Dragomon, Hewy was equally excited about Elsumon. There wasn't a moment of silence from either of them for the entire trip. That is, until they reached Hewy's school. The three said their goodbyes, and Maia and Tyson made their way to their own school.

* * *

Allie stood among the mass of teenagers gathered in the front of Sacramento High school, waiting for the bell to ring. She scanned the crowd, looking for something that would give her a clue to who she was looking for. Then, she saw it. Her eyes rested on a device very much like her own, green and white in color. It was clipped to the belt of a brown-haired boy dressed in a green-t-shirt over a gray long-sleeve, and a pair of brown cargo-shorts.

She started towards him, not entirely paying attention to what was happening around her. And suddenly...

_Slam!_

Allie stumbled into the ground, losing grip on her backpack as it flew to the ground along with her. "Ouch..." she muttered, a bit disoriented.

"Jeez, Tyson, watch where you're going!" scolded a voice. Allie looked up to see a brown-haired boy wearing a weird hat and a pair of goggles. He was standing next to a blonde girl.

"Woah, sorry about that," The boy said, looking down at Allie. He offered a hand to the girl. She nodded, allowing him to help her up.

"Heh, that's okay," she smiled, picking up her backpack.

"Don't mind Tyson," the blonde girl spoke up. "He's a bit of a goof."

"You're not hurt are you?" the burgundy-eyed boy asked.

"No, I'm fine," Allie said, looking back to where the boy with the device like hers was standing, however, he was gone. Tyson curiously looked the same way that Allie had.

"What's up?" He asked. Maia tapped the back of his head.

"Mind your own business," Allie looked back at the two friends, and was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell. "Time for class," the girl said. "Sorry about my friend."

"Don't worry about it," Allie dismissed. "See you guys," she said as she walked off up the steps to the door. Tyson stared as she walked off.

"What are you looking at?" Maia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Tyson shot back hiding a small blush. Maia shook her head and started for the doors with Tyson in tow.

* * *

The boring school day seemed to zoom by, and the next thing Jett knew was finding himself in the middle of lunch. He sat alone at a corner table. The boy stared down, with blue eyes, at the white and blue device sitting in his hand. There just had to be some way to figure out how to find the others. He couldn't go the entire day without finding at least one other.

He decided to take his chances, pressing the blue, triangular buttons on the D-Tech, hoping for some sort of result. His hopes realized with a 3-D projected map appearing on screen. It seemed to be the surrounding area. A blue dot blipped in the center of the screen which he'd assumed to be himself. There were several others scattered about. "That's it." He set his eyes on a purple dot, and red dot, blipping on screen.

* * *

Tyson continually put spoonfuls of the odd delicacy before him. It had a strange, yet satisfying taste. All that Tyson seemed to know is that it was food, and he loved food. Maia stared back at the boy with a look of bewilderment.

"How can you eat that?" She asked, her eye twitching slightly at the site. Tyson looked back at her, swallowing his food. He seemed to be thinking about his answer for a moment, but simply shrugged. Maia sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Huh?" Maia alerted, sitting upright. Tyson turned around to see a white and blue blur in front of him.

"I can't believe it's you two," A voice sounded. Tyson looked up to see it belonging to the rude boy in his first period class.

"Jett?" Tyson said, in disbelief. "You...have one too?"

"Obviously," Jett replied, coldly, putting the device in his pocket and folded his arms. "Or else I wouldn't be wasting my time here."

Tyson seemed to be offended, and opened his mouth. "It would probably be best if we didn't talk about this here," Maia interrupted. "Who knows what people would think." Jett nodded understandably.

"Where then?" He replied.

"We can go to my house after school," Tyson added, realizing that retorting against Jett would only leave them in a bad situation. "My parents are working late tonight, and my brother's got other things to do."

"Okay." Jett said, shoving his hands in his tan pants pockets, and turned around, leaving the two to their lunch. He took out the digivice again, and noted a green dot. He turned to follow only to be halted by the bell.

* * *

"The entire day, and I didn't find a single one of them," Brian sighed, walking out towards his car. School had just let out, finally. He had to get home to Finnmon, making sure he wasn't getting into some sort of trouble. He opened the door to his car and got in.

He went to start it, only for it to stall. "What?" Brian demanded. He continued to turn the key to no avail. He eventually gave up, letting his head fall into the steering wheel. "Looks like I'm walking..." He muttered, defeated.

* * *

Maia, Tyson, and Jett made their way to Tyson's empty house. Hewy was landed with soccer practice, and promised he'd be home right when it was over. Dragomon, Misumon, and Elsumon sat in the living room, looking expectantly at the three.

"So that's Weimon's partner, huh?" Misumon thought aloud, putting a finger to her chin. She scanned the blonde boy, wearing a tight-black t-shirt, and a blue zip-up hoodie sweatshirt. "Interesting..."

"Interesting indeed..." Elsumon added, nesting peacefully on the rug in the middle of Tyson's floor.

"Seems to me like he's a bit of a grump," Dragomon snickered, only to receive an icy glare from Jett. He instantly snapped his mouth shut. Maia sighed...Tyson was already wearing off on the poor digimon. He would soon be a lost cause.

Jett turned back to his fellow teenagers, arms folded over his chest. It seemed to be his favorite posture. "So, you're saying you don't know any others?"

"Only Maia's little brother," Tyson replied, hands in his pockets.

"That's a great help," Jett spat. "There's still two others."

"Well, you found us, didn't you?" Tyson shot. Jett glared back, about to respond, but Maia interrupted again.

"It's not going to help us find them if we fight about it," the girl scolded. "Jett, how did you find us?" Jett huffed, taking out his D-Tech, pressing a button which showed a map.

"I don't think the radius is big enough to pick up the entire town," He added. Maia and Tyson nodded. Tyson took out his own digivice. "Hey, who's the orange dot?" Tyson asked, motioning to the fast-moving blipping circle on his screen.

"Not sure," Maia replied, looking at her own.

"Hey, it looks like this dot is at Hewy's School," Tyson suggested, watching it head north. "Do you think it's Hewy?" Maia suddenly snapped to attention, looking at her own Digivice.

"Guys, we got trouble," Dragomon informed.

"What's up?" Tyson asked, looking towards the three digimon.

"There's another digimon around," Misumon warned. "We'd better snap to it before someone gets hurt."

"Or seen," Maia added. Their digivices began beeping, and she saw a bright red dot appear on screen, and the dot assumed to be Hewy's was headed strait for it. "Oh no...Hewy!" She quickly ran out the door.

Jett watched as Tyson followed, and the three digimon not far behind. Jett sighed. He didn't feel like being mister hero, but followed anyway.

* * *

Brian continued his trek home, quite bummed about his car. "Could this day get any worse?" The boy asked himself.

"Brian!!" called a voice Brian knew. He turned around to see a green digimon headed his way.

"Finnmon!" He quickly replied. "You shouldn't be outside, people will see you!" He advised.

"Screw that," Finnmon retorted. "There's a digimon around, and it's time for some action!" The digimon snickered.

"Another one?" Brian started, only to be practically dragged down the street by Finnmon.

* * *

Allie continued her way home. It wouldn't be much further now. She wondered what Bearmon had been up to all day. The child-like digimon probably found himself pretty bored. She chuckled at the thought of her bear friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech coming from the park near-by.

"What was that?" Allie stammered, hearing the roar. She thought about going to see what had been going on, but knew it would be something only an idiot would do. However, having met Bearmon, she felt she'd better check it out. She still kept the thought in her mind that it was idiotic.

She dropped her backpack, and hopped over the wooden fence surrounding the park, and ran through the trees. What she saw was horrifyingly scary. An over-sized praying mantis-like creature towered over a young boy, probably not much older than 10. "Oh...my god," she choked, freezing in her tracks.

The blonde boy wore an orange beanie, and was frozen, probably more scared than Allie herself. The green creature rose its bladed arm into the air. It suddenly hit Allie that if she didn't do something, this boy would be killed. Before she could stop herself, she ran towards the boy and the monster.

With a quick push, she took the boy and herself out of the way, using the momentum gained from running to take the two of them out of the way of the blade. It cut hard into the ground, sending up chunks of dirt and grass.

"Oh my god," Allie gasped, holding her chest. Did she really just do that? She looked over to the boy, laying next to her as she sat up quickly.

The little boy seemed stunned and frightened, and didn't respond. Allie looked down at him, his brown eyes still locked on the monster. She followed his gaze to see the creature turned on them. "Oh crap." She coughed.

"Bear Fist!" Called a voice that Allie instantly recognized.

"Bearmon!" She said, happily, watching the bear deliver a powerful punch to the mantis's leg, causing him to lose balance. She looked down to the boy again, seeing him seem to snap back to reality. "Are you alright?" She asked the boy.

He nodded slowly. "Th-Thanks," he stammered as tears filled his eyes. Bearmon landed before Allie and the boy.

He stood his ground firmly in a battle-ready stance. It was certainly different from the usual, cute bear. "Allie, you guys should get back." He warned. "This is Snimon, he's a wild digimon."

The mantis stood up again, letting out another screech. "A digimon...?" Allie asked, suddenly envisioning several even scarier creatures. Bearmon shot forward again.

However, a loud call snapped Allie from her thoughts. "Hewy!!" Allie looked in the direction of the call to see a girl from this morning. The blonde girl ran towards them, and the young boy, presumed to be Hewy, ran back at her. She wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked, frantically.

"Yeah," Hewy nodded, seemingly calmed down now. "She saved me," he said, pointing to Allie. Maia looked up to the girl.

"It's you, from this morning?" Maia remembered. She then snapped attention to a battle going on just a few yards away. "What is that?!" Maia demanded, tightening her grip on her brother.

"Pyrite Shot!" A little red dragon called, blasting three, small fireballs from his mouth. They flew into the mantis, knocking him away, allowing Bearmon some breathing room. He joined the dragon quickly.

"Thanks, Dragomon," he smiled, and quickly turned back to battle.

"You bet," Dragomon nodded in response.

"Allow me!" called Elsumon, descending towards the creature. "Little Breeze!" He shouted, flapping his wings, throwing a blast of wind at Snimon. The creature screeched.

The same boy from earlier came into view running along side another blonde boy. They came to the two girls and the young boy. "Hey, everyone alright?" Tyson asked, noticing Allie. "Hey," he said with a slight wave.

"...Hi." Allie replied. Was this really the time for introductions? "And yeah, I think everyone's alright." She then looked at Jett who had his eyes fixated on the battle. Everyone turned attention to it, and were in awe of the sight.

"The nerve," huffed another creature. "Of making _me _walk!" cried Misumon, rapidly approaching. "Did I miss much?" The beaver asked, standing upright, looking at the enemy digimon. "A Snimon, huh? Easy."

The creature seemed unmoved staring down the other digimon in his way. He took to the skies, crossing his arms. "Shadow Sickle!" He screeched, pulling them apart, releasing two blades of pink energy.

"Oh boy," Dragomon started, attempting to retreat with the other digimon, but the attack slammed in front of them, throwing them back into the ground. Dragomon cracked an eye to see the bug landing before them.

"It's over, guardians," spoke the creature, raising his blades.

"Dragomon!" Tyson called out. The others watched in horror. Would it really be over so fast? They hadn't even started their journey...

"Spark Kick!" called a slightly-scratchy voice. A blur of white shot across the park. Snimon was thrown back by the powerful attack. The blur of white landed before the other digimon, revealing himself to be a white, bipedal wolf-like creature with large ears and a fluffy tail. He had sharp claws on his human-like hands. He looked back at Jett who nodded in reply.

"Good timing, Weimon," Jett said cooley. Weimon nodded, and tuned back to Snimon.

"We attack together," the digimon spoke.

"Sound good to me," Dragomon said, jumping up.

"Ready boys?" Misumon asked with a light smirk.

"Alrighty, here it goes!" Bearmon cheered. Bearmon jumped forward for the first attack. "Little True Punch!" He called, his paw glowing with power as he slammed it into Snimon's stomach.

"Now!" Elsumon called. "Little Breeze!"

"Little Thunder!" Weimon cried, gathering a burst of lighting energy between his paws.

"Pyrite Shot!" Dragomon repeated, sending three fire balls at the giant bug.

"Stand aside boys, let a womon show you how it's done!" Misumon popped up on her tail. "Sprinkler!" She shouted, shooting a jet of water from her buck-toothed mouth. The four attacks flew at Snimon equally fast, and together, unstoppable by Snimon.

The attacks slammed simultaneously into the giant bug. He let out one final screech signaling his defeat, and he toppled over onto the ground and stopped moving. The group stared on in amazement. "They...did it," Tyson said finally breaking the silence.

Maia finally released her grip on Hewy who's previous, paralyzing fear had turned into excitement. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed. The digimon turned to face their partners, each with a happy grin, aside from Weimon who stood sternly.

"So..." Tyson turned to Allie. "You're the other one then, huh?" Tyson scratched his nose.

"I guess I am..." Allie replied. Tyson smiled back at her offering a friendly hand.

"The name's Tyson," the boy said. "This is Maia," he said, signaling to the girl who was still with her brother. "The little one's Hewy," he added. "And the grump is Jett." Tyson jerked a thumb in the boy's direction.

"Allie," she said with a nod and a shake Tyson's hand. "Nice to meet you all."

Maia stood up and walked over to Allie bowing slightly. "Thank you so much for keeping my brother safe."

"Yeah, thanks," Hewy added.

"Heh, no biggy," Allie replied.

"This is all nice and everything," Jett finally spoke. "But we're still missing someone."

"I bet Finnmon's gonna be pretty peeved to have missed an awesome fight like that," Dragomon chuckled.

"I think I know who he is," Allie said, putting it all together. These three, herself, and that brown-haired boy from earlier. "I don't really know his name or anything though. Much less where to find him." She dropped her head in defeat.

"Oh well," Misumon spoke, hopping onto Bearmon's head, making herself comfortable. "I'm sure Finnmon will be showing up any moment..."

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Called a voice over the hill.

"Can we stop yet?" Brian pleaded, being drug along by Finnmon who came bolting down the hill.

"Where is he?!" Finnmon demanded. "Let me at 'im, I'll tear him in two!" He challenged, punching the air with his finned fists.

"Um...I think we're a bit late, pal," Brian added, signaling to the unconscious heap of Snimon lying a ways away. He looked to see the group of teens looking at the two. He looked to their right to see the digimon at their side. "So...you guys must be the ones I'm looking for, huh?" He chuckled.

"How lame," Finnmon grumbled, joining his fellow digimon. "I can't believe you guys didn't save me even a tiny bit!"

"You're too slow, silly Finnmon," Bearmon chuckled, joined by Misumon.

"Hmpf!" Finnmon grumbled, folding his arms, turning his back to them.

"The name's Brian," said the brown-haired boy, offering a handshake to anyone who would take it. Maia jumped up, grabbing his hand.

"I'm Maia," she said, quickly. Tyson seemed a bit surprised at his friend.

"Right," he jumped in. "I'm Tyson, that's Hewy," he pointed to the young boy. "Allie," he pointed to the other girl of the group still sporting her yellow base-ball cap. "The guy in blue is Jett," he added. "And the digimon," he motioned to the group.

"Well, looks like that's everyone," Allie added. "Now what?" She asked anyone who would answer.

"Elsumon? Any ideas?" Hewy asked the bird.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly..." The bird paused for a moment. "We were never told." Hewy fell over, but quickly pulled himself up.

A low growl suddenly filled everyone's ears. "Awe great, he's still alive," Dragomon shot.

"Perfect," Finnmon smirked. "Now I can get some hits in!"

"Don't be so hasty," Weimon instructed. "Something's wrong with him..." he said, observing the digimon. He forced himself up for a moment, his body seeming to disrupt. Within a moment, he seemed to break apart, almost as if turning into a mass of data.

"What's it doing?" Tyson asked curiously.

"When a digimon is defeated, it reverts to data," Weimon informed. "And-" he was cut off by a gasp of the group.

"What now?" Maia asked, pointing to a swirling mass of green forming where Snimon once stood. It seemed to be expanding rapidly.

"That would be a portal," Elsumon reported. "It leads to the Digital World."

"The Digital World?" Brian asked. "That's the thing you mentioned yesterday, right Finnmon? Where you guys are from."

"Sure is," Finnmon nodded.

"Well, let's go, then!" Tyson decided.

"We can't just go walking into a portal that leads to some distant world!" Maia shot. "Who knows what could happen..."

She was cut off as the portal became massive, and began drawing them in. Before another word could be said from anyone, the portal quickly sucked them in, one-by-one. They were on their way for an epic adventure full of all kinds of monsters much scarier than any Snimon.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Drakemon's Fiery Battle

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_Everyone got to know their digimon a little bit, and learned of why they were here. Though, they weren't given many details, everyone agreed to help. They tracked down the other Guardians and eventually found them, uniting against a wild Snimon who had appeared on Earth. Once defeated, Snimon dissolved, making a portal appear, sucking everyone in. Their destination: the Digital World._

**Chapter 3: Drakemon's Fiery Battle!**

"Tyson..." A voice faintly called. He felt a light jabbing at his stomach. He let out a groan as the voice called his name again. "Tyson..wake up," the voice pleaded. The boy scrunched his eyes, and slowly opened them. Before him was a blurred sight of a red figure, staring down at him, sitting next to another figure of orange and peachy color.

Tyson sat himself up to a kneel, moving his fingerless-gloved hands to his eyes, rubbing them. He opened his eyes again. "About time, sleepymon," Dragomon huffed, propping himself back in a sitting position.

"Great!" Said the other figure, now revealed to be Hewy. "You're awake, finally!" the sandy-blonde boy cheered. Tyson also saw Elsumon standing only a few feet behind Hewy.

"Yeah, great," Tyson mumbled, his body rather soar. He looked around him. There were several blue-green trees surrounding them. The ground he was sitting on was rather bare, and the seemed to be a trail leading somewhere. "Where the heck are we?" The boy asked, adjusting the goggles over his cap.

"The Digital World," Dragomon informed, standing up, as did Hewy and his Tyson.

"Weird," Tyson said, looking up into the brightly-lit sky. "Seems a lot like Earth," he spoke. As if in a reply, the large portion of the sky sparked, changing to the color green, dropping bits of data from the sky, towards a far off place. "Um...Maybe not." Tyson sweat-dropped.

"That's a normality of the Digital World," Elsumon replied.

"Well, Toto, looks like we're not in Kansas anymore..." Tyson sighed.

"I thought we lived in Sacramento, Tyson?" Hewy said, confused.

* * *

"Well, wake her up already," Finnmon demanded.

"I..." Brian sighed, staring at the sleeping blonde girl only a few feet from him. "But she's...sleeping." Finnmon grumbled, putting his finned-hand over his face.

"Where's Misumon?" Brian asked, changing the subject, still watching the girl sleep. Finnmon shrugged.

"No idea, I'm sure she'll pop up sooner, or later," The metal-headed digimon replied. He pulled himself off the ground, walking over to Maia. "If you won't wake her up, I will." The digimon said, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you going to d-" He suddenly was taken aback as Finnmon drew back his foot. "Don't do that!" Brian shot, jumping forward to grab the green foot, causing Finnmon to topple over.

"You-" Finnmon grumbled, kicking from Brian's hand, tripping the boy. It backfired as Brian fell towards him, and Maia. Within a moment, Brian fell hard on Finnmon, and his face landed on Maia's stomach.

Maia forced her eyes open finally. "Um...What are you doing?" Maia shot, feeling herself blush as she pushed Brian off of her. The boy was blushing brighter, landing with a thump on the ground. After a moment of awkward silence, Brian shot up.

"I'm sorry! Finnmon tripped me and I-" Maia held up her hand.

"Save it," Maia replied. Brian gave her a somewhat surprised look. She stood up, dusting herself off.

"Where are the others?" Maia asked.

"Um, not a clue," Brian replied, timidly, standing up once again. "I don't even know where we are."

"Twit, I told you we were in the Digital World," Finnmon added. "And if I'm right, I sense Misumon headed our way." Brian looked over to Maia, it seemed she was distracted by something.

The bushes rustled, and a small, white beaver pushed through. "Jeez, you guys are pretty good at hide and seek," Misumon huffed, waddling over to them.

"Misumon, have you seen Hewy?" Maia asked, quickly.

"Nope, sorry," Misumon replied, climbing on the girl's shoulder.

"Well we have to find him!" Maia shot.

"I'm sure he's fine," Brian offered. "I mean, he is with Elsumon, remember?" Maia shot the brunette boy a glare as he seemed to stumble back. This girl...certainly seemed a bit angry.

* * *

"Bearmon?" Called Allie for what seemed the hundredth time. After all of this walking, she still had no luck. "Where could he have gone?"the girl asked herself with a saddened tone. "Where did everyone else go?" She sighed in defeat, stopping for a moment. "I wonder...if I'm really in the Digital World..." The girl thought aloud, looking to the sky. "I wish...I had a clue, or something."

Her answer came in the form of a loud, monster-like roar. Allie instantly tensed up. "Wha-What was that?" The girl shot. The trees began rustling wildly, and before she knew it, a giant, red foot stepped before her. All the while, a loud beeping came from her pocket, but she drowned it out. The red-head stumbled back, barely catching herself on a tree. She looked up to see something even bigger, and more scarier than that over-sized bug from earlier. "Oh...god." Her face went pale as her eyes widened in fear.

A giant dinosaur stared down at her, drool seeping from its mouth. The creature's eyes were blue, the pupils shrunken to slits. Green spikes ran down his head to the tip of his long tail, and several pearly-white claws decorated his feet and hands. It also bore a giant mouth with hundreds of teeth. Allie opened her mouth to scream, but was too scared to even do that. The red dinosaur must've been close to 30 feet.

"Slash Nail!" The creature called, slamming his claws down towards the ground. The frightened girl quickly turned around to run, but a large claw followed her. Allie tripped over her own feet, flying into the ground. She froze, refusing to look behind her as she wrapped her hands over her head.

"Bearmon!" She cried, hoping desperately the bear would save her like before.

"Hey! Dino-boy!" The dragon dumbly turned his head, only to be taken by a blast of fire and wind. "Take that!!"

Allie sat up again, looking behind her to see Dragomon and Elsumon standing firmly against the dinosaur. "Hey, Allie, you alright?" Tyson asked, running over to her, Hewy right behind him.

"Yeah," Allie nodded, out of breath for the moment.

"That guy's scarier than Snimon was," Hewy pointed out the obvious at the towering dinosaur.

"This digimon is known as Tyrannomon," Elsumon informed, landing before the kids, readying another attack.

"He's an Adult level," Dragomon added. "Just like Snimon."

"Well you guys can take him, can't you?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"Maybe if all of us were here," Dragomon replied. "We'll just have to keep him bus-" He quickly stopped what he was saying, dive-rolling to the side, and Elsumon quickly taking to the sky as Tyrannomon's claws dug into the ground where the two once were.

"Little Breeze!" Elsumon called, sending a burst of wind at Tyrannomon. The attack glanced off the stronger digimon. He growled in reply, opening his mouth as it lit up with fire. "Oh dear."

"Fire Breath!" The dinosaur roared. The deep-red blast of fire exploded from his mouth. Elsumon flew to the side, avoiding a full-force attack. However, it was more than enough to toast his feathers, and left him falling for the ground.

"Elsumon!" Hewy cried, wanting to run to his partner, but knew it would be foolish. Tyrannomon neared the little bird, drawing his claws back.

"Dragomon!" Tyson shouted. As he did, three fire balls flew into Tyrannomon's jaw, casing him to lose balance. The dinosaur caught himself quickly, turning back to the little dragon, challenging him with a glare.

Dragomon glared right back at him, showing no signs of fear. "Bright it," the dragon taunted.

Tyrannomon ran forward. "Dino Kick!" it shouted, slamming a heavy foot towards Dragomon. The little dragon narrowly dodged the slow attack, rolling to the side again. He retaliated with a bigger blast of fire.

"Pyrite Blast!" He cried, as a large fireball shot from his mouth. The attack shot into the bottom of the dinosaur's foot, knocking him back again. This time, he stumbled to the ground.

"Now's your chance, Dragomon!" Tyson called from the sidelines, more excited than he'd ever been. It was way better than playing some game. The action was intense.

Dragomon wasted no time and ran behind Tyrannomon, latching onto his tail. The dinosaur pulled himself up again, crying in rage as Dragomon sunk his sharp teeth into his enemy's tail. He violently swung the appendage in desperation, trying to release Dragomon.

The little dragon was determined to not let go. Tyrannomon then slammed his tail against a tree, pulling it from the ground, and Dragomon flew along with it. Tyson was in shock as his little partner landed on the ground followed by the tree.

"We need to get out of here," Allie warned. "That thing will kill us!"

"No way, we can't leave Dragomon and Elsumon behind!" Tyson argued.

Allie bit her lip. Tyson was right, but right now, they could do nothing. And by staying here, they would only be killed. What could they do?

Tyson stared down the dinosaur who was standing victoriously over Dragomon, swinging his head I the air. The boy clenched his fist. This couldn't end... Tyrannomon opened his mouth again, igniting it with fire. Tyson knew the risks of what he was about to do, but that didn't matter to him now. All that mattered was helping his new friend.

"Fire Breath!"

"Dragomon!" Tyson cried, running forward.

"What is he doing?!" Allie demanded, holding back Hewy. She noticed the fire brewing in Tyrannomon's mouth. She wrapped her arms around Hewy's face. A powerful fire blast like that would burn Tyson to dust. She wouldn't allow the young boy to see something that terrible.

"Tyson! No don't!" Hewy called, struggling behind Allie's arms.

The blast of fire rocketed towards Dragomon, still lying on the ground. Tyson ran as fast as he could, it all seeming to go in slow motion. He drew closer, just as the fire did. He stopped before Dragomon, standing protectively as the fire washed over them a moment later.

Tyson stood firmly, feeling the heat of the fire surround him..."Dragomon! We can't give up!"

Allie stood in awe as the two of them were engulfed in fire. Something that horrible couldn't really be happening, could it? Then...something even more shocking happened. "Ho-How?"

The fire cleared moments later. The ground around them was singed, and the tree was burnt black. However, Tyson stood there unharmed. But even more bizarre was his body was surrounded in a light red glow. "Dragomon...." He spoke to his friend who had pulled himself up by the time the fire cleared.

"What's going on!" Hewy demanded, pulling Allie's arms from his face. He looked ahead, dropping his jaw. Even Tyrannomon seemed to be stunned at the feat.

He too was taken aback by what happened. "Tyson..."

"We aren't gunna give up, are we?" Tyson asked with a smirk.

"Heck no!" Dragomon said, standing next to his partner. "I've only just begun!" Along with Tyson, his pocket was glowing a bright white. The boy took the device as it emitted a shined brightly.

"Woah, what is this?" Tyson asked as the red around him was drawn towards his hand, casting a fire-like glow of red energy around it.

"Not sure...but I sure feel strong," Dragomon responded, stepping in front of his partner. Tyson held his digivice forward, and knew what he had to do next.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Tyson raised his right hand, covered in the red glow. "Evolution, Activate!" He shouted, drawing his hand across the top of the digivice.

"Dragomon....Evolve!"

The red dragon slowly spun around, being surrounded by a mass of red data. His claws began tearing back, revealing an underlying graph of data. Soon, his feet did the same, as well as his tail, his nose. His entire body was now a simply graph of formed data.

The mass off red data surrounding Dragomon closed around him. It exploded, revealing data reforming on the digimon's claws, feet, tail, and nose.

The light faded revealing a new digimon in Dragomon's place. He retained the same red color, but was now a lot taller, close to about 20. His body had become more muscular. Now, his face was covered by a mask of bone, leaving openings only for the eyes and mouth. The tiny horn once on the dragon's nose was now extended and sharper. His claws had been extended as well, and the lower-part of his arms were covered in a black fire-like pattern.

"Drakemon!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Wow..." Tyson said in pure awe, his jaw dropped.

"Awesome!!" Hewy called from the sidelines.

"What...just happened?" Allie asked.

"It appears our little dragon friend has evolved," Elsumon said, making his way to the two humans. "It's quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"Well, looks like we're on the same level now," the newly evolved Drakemon spoke, sporting a deeper voice than Dragomon, but still retained the same growling tone.

"No matter," Tyrannomon replied. "I'll still roast you!" The dinosaur still had close to ten feet on Drakemon, but the Dragon knew he could handle him now. The dinosaur's claws extended forward, and Drakemon met his with his own.

The two locked each other in battle, claws clicking against each other, neither showing signs of letting up. The two let out growls, but Drakemon's was stronger and louder.

"Take him down!" Tyson cheered on his partner, a fist extended in the air. The dragon pushed forward with all his might, breaking Tyrannomon's stance, and forced him back, throwing him to the ground.

Drakemon stood over Tyrannomon, drawing his claws back. "Slash Attack!"

"Slash Nail!" Tyrannomon extended his arms just as Drakemon did, the two claws slamming against each other. However, the red dragon was stronger, his attack shattering the tips of Tyrannomon's nails.

The dinosaur wouldn't be defeated, and shot up with a great force. Drakemon stumbled back, extending his arm to guard himself, but Tyrannomon latched onto it with his sharp teeth. Drakemon let out a cry of pain, trying to pull himself free.

"Drakemon, don't let him beat you!" Tyson called, knowing his partner could do it. The dragon's eyes shot open as his pulled his arm down, taking Tyrannomon's head with it. Drakemon used his free hand to drive his claws into Tyrannmon's snout.

Tyrannomon cringed, releasing his grip on Drakemon. The two digimon withdrew, data seeping from each wound.

"This is so cool!" Hewy said, watching eagerly. Allie couldn't help but break attention at the boy's words. This was coming from the same boy that was scared stiff of a bug half the size of Tyrannomon.

"Allie! There you are!" called the voice Allie was waiting for. She smiled, looking to Bearmon who was running towards her.

"Bearmon," the girl said happily. The bear looked up to Tyrannomon and Drakemon, staring each other down.

"Cool! Dragomon evolved!" The little bear giggled.

"Cool indeed," Elsumon added, watching the battle closely. "But I'd rather if Drakemon just got on with it, I have burnt feathers to pluck."

Allie couldn't believe a single one of them, and just sighed, turning attention to the battle just in time. "Drakemon, it's time you finish this guy off!"

Drakemon stood ready as Tyrannomon charged. Drakemon quickly braced himself, bending down, raising his tail in the air. He waited for the exact moment. "Bone Crusher!" He cried. Before Tyrannomon could stop himself, Drakemon rammed his horn into Tyrannomon's stomach, leading to more data pouring from his body.

Drakemon jumped back, gathering fire in his mouth. "I'd say it's about time to end this, don't you?" Drakemon smirked.

"N-No!" Tyrannomon shot back, falling to one knee. "I won't let some wimp out due me!"

Drakemon ignored his words, and opened his mouth. "Flare Stream!" A large blast of fire shot from his mouth, engulfing Tyrannomon. The dragon let out a final roar before falling to the ground in a burnt heap. The data making up his entire body disrupted, and slowly flew into the sky.

Tyson watched with a confident smile as Tyrannomon was finally taken down. "You did it Drakemon!" Tyson exclaimed. He turned to face his partner. "Drakemon? Where-?"

"Down here," the exhausted little dragon said, his voice back to Dragomon's. Tyson looked down to see so was the rest of him.

"Why did you change back?" Tyson asked. "Drakemon's so cool." The boy pouted.

"I'm...exhausted," the dragon choked out. "It's a tough job holding that form..." Tyson blinked at the dragon sprawled out on his stomach. "Besides," his tail wagged slightly. "I'm hungry."

Tyson shrugged, turning back to the others. "Petty awesome, huh?" He said with a smile.

"I'll say!" Hewy exclaimed, running up to the older boy. "I can't wait 'til Elsumon can do that too!"

"What an expectant child," the tan bird sighed, gently removing another burnt feather. "I hate fire-breathing digimon..."

"Wow...that was..." Allie started, still in awe from it all.

"Amazingly cool?" Bearmon suggested.

"I guess...but I was thinking more of-"

"Exciting?" Bearmon cut her off again.

"No..." The bear did it again.

"Stupendous?" The bear asked curiously, putting a paw to his mouth.

"Crazy." Allie finished finally. She stood up. "Have you seen the others, Bearmon?"

"Nope," the digimon replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that's right! We're still missing Maia and those other guys," Tyson added, walking over to them with Dragomon on his back.

"Brian I think...and..." Hewy tried to think of the blonde boy's name, but couldn't place it.

"Jett," Allie finished. Hewy nodded. "But...where will we find them?" Allie asked.

"The Digital World is a big place," Elsumon interjected. "They could be anywhere. I'm sure your sister and the others are looking for you as we speak, Hewy."

"Probably," Hewy replied.

"Knowing Maia, she's probably had a cow by now," Tyson and Hewy snickered together. Allie folded her arms.

"I say we look that way," Allie said, pointing a thumb towards another clear.

"Why there?" Bearmon asked.

Allie pointed to a different direction. "I came from that way," she said, moving her finger to another location. "Tyson and Hewy came from there, I think," and finally moved her finger. "And you came from that way."

"Sounds good," Tyson agreed, starting off the way Allie suggested. "Follow me!" He declared, carrying a now sleeping Dragomon on his back. Hewy happily followed his older friend with Elsumon in tow. Allie watched as they headed off.

"Bearmon...just what are we in for?"

"Not sure," Bearmon said. "But I know that this isn't the only awesome thing we'll see," He said happily, bouncing off to follow the other boys.

"Great..." Allie spoke sarcastically, following as well. The three of them continued along the trail, lead by an energetic Tyson.

Amidst the quiet walking, Bearmon turned his head quickly. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Allie asked as the others stopped.

"I thought I heard something," he said.

"_Oh man, not another Tyrannomon," _ Allie thought.

"_Cool! I hope it's another Tyrannomon!" _Tyson thought.

"Maybe it's another Tyrannomon?" Hewy suggested aloud. The two looked at him momentarily, blinking, but turned attention to Bearmon again.

"No...it sounds like..." He listened to the call again, still out of the others' hearing range. "Hello? No," Bearmon shook his head. "Happy? No," he shook his head again. "Louie?" He shook his head again.

"Perhaps the words you are looking for is Hewy?" Elsumon suggested. Brian listened again, the others faintly heard the call this time.

"Yeah! Hewy," Bearmon nodded. "This way," he signaled, running ahead of Tyson. The three humans, Elsumon, and a sleeping Dragomon, resting on Tyson's back, followed the bear. They came into a bright clearing, lit by the sun forcing through the open trees above. Tyson let out a tired sigh, setting Dragomon down, allowing himself to rest.

Bearmon and Elsumon stood staring ahead. "Do you sense that?" Elsumon asked.

"Yeah, sure seems like Misumon and Finnmon to me," Bearmon answered.

"Wait, so does that mean Maia and Brian are with them?" Hewy asked hopefully.

"I'm not really sure," Elsumon said to the boy, who seemed a bit saddened.

"Of course they're with them," Allie piped up, standing next to the boy. Hewy looked up at he with a smile.

A figure emerged from the path covered by trees. "Aha! I was so right!" shot a familiar green digimon. "Yo, slowpokes! Up here!"

"Hiya, Finnmon," Bearmon waved, the metal-headed digimon nodded back. A few moments later, Maia came rushing through the trees to her brother.

"Thank god you're alright!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around the boy, taking him into a crushing hug.

"Yeah," Hewy choked out. Brian emerged a few moments later with Misumon at his side.

"Hey, how's everyone holding up?" He asked, walking over to the group. He walked over to Allie, and seemed to be stalling about something.

"Fine, Brian, how are you?" Allie asked.

"Um fine," he replied. "A-..." He closed his mouth. He didn't need to tack on her name, not that he could remember it anyway, and was just making himself look foolish, again. Allie looked at him, waiting for him to finish. The brown-haired boy chuckled nervously.

"Hah, you forgot my name, didn't you?" She giggled. "It's Allie."

"Right," Brian nodded. "Sorry, not great with names..."

"That's everyone, right?" Maia asked, still standing next to her brother, holding the boy's hand tightly.

"Jett's still not here," Allie said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Brian assured. "I mean, Weimon's with him." Allie nodded to the boy. The group of ten decided to continue on. Tyson picked Dragomon up again, lugging him on his back, leading the way.

They decided to continue along a path, hopefully leading for the exit of the forest. And hours later, it did. They exited the mass of trees, headed out to a massive plain that stretched for miles with green grass as far as anyone could see. The only thing visible in the distance was a large mountain.

As they continued their walk, Hewy's decided to speak up. "Hey, Maia?"

"Yes, Hewy?" Maia replied sweetly.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" He asked curiously.

"Of course, anything. What do you need?" She looked down at the boy with a smile, holding his hand tightly.

"Do you think you could," the sandy-haired boy started. "LET GO OF MY HAND?!" He shouted as loud as he could, a long echo followed his voice in the open area.

**To Be Continued...**

Digimon: Legend

_Previously..._

Chapter 1: A New Story Begins

_Strange dreams had occurred for six youths...And after they 'awoke' they found in their possession a strange device. A nasty storm hit Sacramento, causing much of the city to lose power. Tyson had stared into the fireplace, falling asleep, only to awaken to a Digimon from his dream...Dragomon._

**Chapter 2: The Search!**

"You thought I was freaked out..." Tyson said, standing up. "Mom will have a cow if she sees you!" Tyson quickly looked around.

The doorknob turned to the Ketter household, and opened slowly. "Tyson, we're home!" called his father, a man in his early 40's. He set his suitcase at the door, allowing his wife to follow, and his brother just a moment after.

"Where you at, shrimp?" called a teenager three years Tyson's elder. 18-year-old Taylor Ketter. He swept his hand over his wet hair, and removed his glasses as he stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Taylor!" Tyson shot innocently as his brother approached.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, nothing," he replied nervously.

"Right..." His brother said, heading upstairs. "Can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Hey, son," Mr. Ketter said, ruffing his boy's hair. "How was school?"

"Great!" Tyson said, watching his father head upstairs.

"That's nice, son," Mrs. Ketter walked past as well with a warm smile. Each of them had completely missed the new, red lamp with a wagging tail. Tyson breathed with relief as they had cleared the room.

"That...was close."

"Now what, Tyson?" Dragomon asked, lifting the white lamp shade. Tyson couldn't very well put the digimon outside in the storm, and he couldn't leave him as a lamp. The cupboards wouldn't work to well either. He had to think fast.

"Tyson, dear," his mother called from upstairs. "Do you have homework?" Tyson heard her starting for the stairs.

"Well, cupboards are better than nothing!" Tyson said, quickly, he and Dragomon rushed for the kitchen.

"Tyson?" His mother asked at the doorway.

Tyson closed the cupboard quickly, turning to his mother. "Yes mom?" He replied quickly.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, slightly irritated. Tyson looked at her for a moment, and quickly remembered.

"Oh, yeah!" He said. "It's in my backpack, in the living room, not in the kitchen, nothing's in the kitchen!" Tyson assured, pushing his mother into the living room. The cupboard slowly opened and Dragomon peaked out to see the coast was clear.

"Now's my chance." He whispered, sneaking out of the cupboard.

--- --- --- ---

"Maia!" The blonde girl quickly snapped her attention from the television and shot up from the couch. She quickly ran for her brother's room.

"Hewy, what is it? Are you alright?" She asked quickly, walking into his room. Her jaw dropped to see a bird perched on Hewy's bed frame, decorated with red-tipped head-feathers.

"Hello," The bird said, politely. "My name is Elsu-" He was cut off by a hard pillow-slap to the face, throwing him to the floor in a daze, eyes spinning.

Maia stood over him, pillow in hand, ready to attack again. "Maia! What are you doing?" Hewy shot.

"Um, saving you," she replied, looking back to her brother. "He was going to hurt you, wasn't he?"

"No," Hewy replied, folding his arms.

"That certainly qualifies as rude," The tan-colored bird said, moving his red-tipped wing over his soar face. "As I was saying," the bird stood up, brushing himself off. "I am Elsumon, Hewy's partner." He finished, his voice similar to that of a proper-spoken boy.

"Partner?" Maia asked, raising the pillow again, causing Elsumon to cringe. "For what?"

"We're digimon," said another voice, from under the window in Hewy's room. This voice was much lighter and more feminine. The three turned to see a white beaver with her dark tail twitching slightly.

"It's you!" Maia accused, readying the pillow.

"Woah! Slow down!" The digimon urged, and Maia seemed to listened. "I'm not here to hurt you. Neither of us are."

"Why should I believe you?!" Maia shot back.

"Because I'm your partner," The digimon said. "My name's Misumon."

"What...?" Maia asked, speechless and dumbfounded. Just what was going on?

"Well, you two have digivices, do you not?" Elsumon asked.

"This thing?" Hewy asked, showing his orange and white device. It made Maia remember hers once again, taking it from her pocket.

"What is going on?" Maia asked "What's a digimon? What's a digivice? And what the heck do you mean partners?!" Maia demanded, growing nervous by every passing moment. Just then, a loud cackle of thunder, followed by a flash of electricity sounded, causing Maia to jump. The entire neighborhood seemed to have lost power.

"It's dark..." Misumon stated simply.

--- --- --- ---

"Back off," said a blonde teen, backing away from this weird creature that had just appeared before him.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you," The creature said, watching the boy. "I'm your partner, Weimon," the digimon repeated.

"Partner?" Jett scoffed. "What the hell for? You're not even real."

"I am real," the wolf-creature responded, his white fur seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit room. "And I'm here to ask for your help."

"The only way I'll help you is by showing you the way out of my house," Jett snarled back. Weimon sighed, lowering his head.

"I see you're a stubborn one." The creature spoke, staring back at Jett with emerald eyes. Jett seemed to stop for a moment, and didn't feel threat from those eyes, in fact, he'd felt something weird...Like he would be safe around this creature. He shook his head.

"What the hell are you?" Jett shot, stopping from backing away.

"I'm a digimon," the creature instructed. "I am Weimon, and I'm here to request your assistance." He said with a light bow.

"Jett," the boy replied. "Assistance in what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

--- --- --- ---

"Y-You're that thing from my dream!" The red-headed girl said, trying to back away, but was placed against a wall already.

"Hello!" the big, greyish-brown bear replied. "I'm Bearmon," the creature smiled, extending a fuzzy paw, wrapped in small, blue belts.

"I-I'm Allie," the girl stammered. Why wasn't she running and screaming like most others? She didn't even know. But something about this weird, base-ball cap-wearing bear seemed to keep her calm. She wrapped her hands around her arms, bringing her knees closer to her. Though, something definitely was strange with this creature.

"Don't worry," the young-sounding bear said. "I won't hurt you," he said, still retaining that bright smile. "And I'm a digimon."

"A...digimon?" Allie replied, curiously, yet still afraid.

"Mmhmm," Bearmon nodded. "I'm from the Digital World, and I'm your partner." He said, happily. Allie stared back him with her green eyes, full of confusion. Perhaps she was dreaming, and she pinched her arm, letting out a light yelp.

"Guess not." She sighed with Bearmon looking at her confused this time.

--- --- --- ---

"Finnmon...?" Brian repeated the name. "Digimon...?" The brown-haired boy scratched his head. He stared back at the metal-headed creature. Usually green, he seemed to be orange from the candle light in Brian's room.

"That's right, kiddo," Finnmon replied, matter-of-factly, raising a finned hand. Brian gave this creature an odd look. The same thing from his dream, but it was definitely more strange seeing him right before his eyes, real as himself, and no longer a translucent collection of light.

"Remind me again...what it is you need help with?" Brian said, unsure of everything at that moment.

Finnmon sighed, irritated. "Like most stories, there's this thing called plot," Brian looked at him oddly. The digimon shook his head. "There's a crisis going on in our world, and we need the help of the Guardians."

"Wait, the guardians?" Brian repeated. "So that means I'm not the only one having a conversation with some weird, walking, talking, three-foot tall monster?" He gathered. Finnmon gave him a look of disappointment.

"Weird?" The orange-bellied creature replied. "I'll have you know, you humans are the funny-looking ones." Brian blinked at the digimon.

"Are all of you digimon this strange?" Brian retorted, and Finnmon fumed.

--- --- --- ---

"Oh you bet," Misumon informed. "Four more of us here on Earth, and a bunch more in the Digital World." Maia stared blankly at her. "I see this isn't getting us anywhere."

"How do we find the others, then?" Hewy asked, his face bright with curiosity. Misumon shrugged in reply.

"All we can tell you is that they are currently talking with fellow digimon. And quite possibly as frightened as you seem to be," Elsumon spoke to Maia. "But, perhaps, not as violent." Maia shot a glare at the bird, casing him to cringe, and causing Hewy and Misumon to laugh.

"Bearmon, Dragomon, Weimon, and Finnmon are all around Sacramento some where, meeting with the fellow Guardians," Misumon informed.

"But...where are they?" Maia asked.

--- --- --- ---

"Then again, I really don't see too many kids, especially teenagers, admitting to hiding a digimon in their closet," Allie thought aloud, talking with Bearmon.

"Probably not," the little bear said with a shrug. "I don't really know how you humans work." the digimon said, plopping himself on the floor.

"Maybe I go to school with them?" Allie suggested.

"School?" Bearmon replied. The red-head sighed, she'd rather not go into details.

--- --- --- ---

"All I can really tell you is that the D-Tech will help you in some way," Weimon informed Jett, who was giving the digimon his full attention.

Jett looked down at the blue and white device in his hand. "This thing...?" the boy responded. "Maybe a way to track them down?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure," Weimon replied, leaving Jett to stare at the device. There just had to be something...

--- --- --- ---

Tyson stood up with a stretch. He and Dragomon were in his bedroom, the dragon sitting in the closet just in case his parents were to peak in. Tyson walked over to the window of his room, gazing outside. "Wonder when this storm is going to let up..." He sadly spoke. "I can't wait to get power back," he grumbled, the candles were hardly sufficient light.

"I'm sure it won't be going on too much longer," Tyson looked back to the dragon curiously. "Well, the reason this storm is going on is because of the portal being open." He informed.

"What?" Tyson stammered, confused.

"Yeah...But, all of the digimon should have arrived by now, I don't see why it's still storming." Tyson looked out his window, looking into the sky. Dragomon joined him, gazing out to the dark sky. Just then, the sun seemed to peak through the clouds, and the rain stopped almost instantly.

"So much for that," Tyson sweat-dropped. Not more than a few minutes later, the power to his house came back on. "Oh! I should call Maia," Tyson realized. "Be right back," he said, running downstairs, leaving Dragomon in his room.

The night passed on after the quick conversation Tyson had with Maia. They figured it would be best saved for tomorrow when they could easily find the others. Everyone eventually retired to their beds for the night, and the digimon all slept in their respective partners' closets. Some filled with clothes would surely be more comfortable than others, but no one would really complain.

--- --- --- ---

The bright sun rose into the sky, covering the damp grounds from the previous night's storm. Hewy sat up in his bed, rubbing his heavy eyes. He let out a yawn, slowly climbing out of bed. With a quick peak in his closet, the boy smiled at the sight of the sleeping bird. "It wasn't a dream, that's good," the sandy-blonde said, taking a white t-shirt and slipping it over his head. He followed that with a pair of brown shorts. He took a pair of grey socks and an orange-sleeved, white pullover, and slipped on his white and orange tennis shoes. He grabbed his trusty, orange beanie, and was ready for school.

Maia walked out from the bathroom, still in awe about last night. It couldn't really have happened, at least, to a sane person. She wore her teal t-shirt with the white stripe and gray capris. She made her way downstairs, her blonde hair tied into a neat pony-tail. She saw her brother eagerly waiting to go to school. "You're in a good mood." She spoke, still rather tired.

"Yeah, the faster we get to school, the sooner it will be over with, and the sooner I can play with Elsumon," the ten-year old smiled. Maia smiled back, slipping on her white tennis shoes, and grabbed her backpack.

"Well, let's go," the girl said, walking out the door with a quick goodbye to their parents who were having their morning cup of coffee.

"Hiya, Tyson!" Hewy said, happily. Maia simply gave him a small wave.

"Hey guys," the brunnete said, sporting something a bit unusual today.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Maia asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyson looked at her unsure, then pointed to his head, leading her to nod.

"Oh, these?" A tan airplane hat rested on the boy's hat, and a pair of black, square goggles were wrapped around his head over the hat. "Just some thing that my grandpa gave me a while ago. I figured they looked cool," he gave a dorky smile.

"I like 'em," Hewy said to the older boy.

"Dragomon said they made me look like a leader," he laughed, and then, began going into a long story about meeting Dragomon, Hewy was equally excited about Elsumon. There wasn't a moment of silence from either of them for the entire trip. That is, until they reached Hewy's school. The three said their goodbyes, and Maia and Tyson made their way to their own school.

--- --- --- ---

Allie stood among the mass of teenagers gathered in the front of Sacramento High school, waiting for the bell to ring. She scanned the crowd, looking for something that would give her a clue to who she was looking for. Then, she saw it. Her eyes rested on a device very much like her own, green and white in color. It was clipped to the belt of a brown-haired boy dressed in a green-t-shirt over a gray long-sleeve, and a pair of brown cargo-shorts.

She started towards him, not entirely paying attention to what was happening around her. And suddenly...

_Slam!_

Allie stumbled into the ground, losing grip on her backpack as it flew to the ground along with her. "Ouch..." she muttered, a bit disoriented.

"Jeez, Tyson, watch where you're going!" scolded a voice. Allie looked up to see a brown-haired boy wearing a weird hat and a pair of goggles. He was standing next to a blonde girl.

"Woah, sorry about that," The boy said, looking down at Allie. He offered a hand to the girl. She nodded, allowing him to help her up.

"Heh, that's okay," she smiled, picking up her backpack.

"Don't mind Tyson," the blonde girl spoke up. "He's a bit of a goof."

"You're not hurt are you?" the burgundy-eyed boy asked.

"No, I'm fine," Allie said, looking back to where the boy with the device like hers was standing, however, he was gone. Tyson curiously looked the same way that Allie had.

"What's up?" He asked. Maia tapped the back of his head.

"Mind your own business," Allie looked back at the two friends, and was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell. "Time for class," the girl said. "Sorry about my friend."

"Don't worry about it," Allie dismissed. "See you guys," she said as she walked off up the steps to the door. Tyson stared as she walked off.

"What are you looking at?" Maia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Tyson shot back hiding a small blush. Maia shook her head and started for the doors with Tyson in tow.

--- --- --- ---

The boring school day seemed to zoom by, and the next thing Jett knew was finding himself in the middle of lunch. He sat alone at a corner table. The boy stared down, with blue eyes, at the white and blue device sitting in his hand. There just had to be some way to figure out how to find the others. He couldn't go the entire day without finding at least one other.

He decided to take his chances, pressing the blue, triangular buttons on the D-Tech, hoping for some sort of result. His hopes realized with a 3-D projected map appearing on screen. It seemed to be the surrounding area. A blue dot blipped in the center of the screen which he'd assumed to be himself. There were several others scattered about. "That's it." He set his eyes on a purple dot, and red dot, blipping on screen.

--- --- --- ---

Tyson continually put spoonfuls of the odd delicacy before him. It had a strange, yet satisfying taste. All that Tyson seemed to know is that it was food, and he loved food. Maia stared back at the boy with a look of bewilderment.

"How can you eat that?" She asked, her eye twitching slightly at the site. Tyson looked back at her, swallowing his food. He seemed to be thinking about his answer for a moment, but simply shrugged. Maia sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Huh?" Maia alerted, sitting upright. Tyson turned around to see a white and blue blur in front of him.

"I can't believe it's you two," A voice sounded. Tyson looked up to see it belonging to the rude boy in his first period class.

"Jett?" Tyson said, in disbelief. "You...have one too?"

"Obviously," Jett replied, coldly, putting the device in his pocket and folded his arms. "Or else I wouldn't be wasting my time here."

Tyson seemed to be offended, and opened his mouth. "It would probably be best if we didn't talk about this here," Maia interrupted. "Who knows what people would think." Jett nodded understandably.

"Where then?" He replied.

"We can go to my house after school," Tyson added, realizing that retorting against Jett would only leave them in a bad situation. "My parents are working late tonight, and my brother's got other things to do."

"Okay." Jett said, shoving his hands in his tan pants pockets, and turned around, leaving the two to their lunch. He took out the digivice again, and noted a green dot. He turned to follow only to be halted by the bell.

--- --- --- ---

"The entire day, and I didn't find a single one of them," Brian sighed, walking out towards his car. School had just let out, finally. He had to get home to Finnmon, making sure he wasn't getting into some sort of trouble. He opened the door to his car and got in.

He went to start it, only for it to stall. "What?" Brian demanded. He continued to turn the key to no avail. He eventually gave up, letting his head fall into the steering wheel. "Looks like I'm walking..." He muttered, defeated.

--- --- --- ---

Maia, Tyson, and Jett made their way to Tyson's empty house. Hewy was landed with soccer practice, and promised he'd be home right when it was over. Dragomon, Misumon, and Elsumon sat in the living room, looking expectantly at the three.

"So that's Weimon's partner, huh?" Misumon thought aloud, putting a finger to her chin. She scanned the blonde boy, wearing a tight-black t-shirt, and a blue zip-up hoodie sweatshirt. "Interesting..."

"Interesting indeed..." Elsumon added, nesting peacefully on the rug in the middle of Tyson's floor.

"Seems to me like he's a bit of a grump," Dragomon snickered, only to receive an icy glare from Jett. He instantly snapped his mouth shut. Maia sighed...Tyson was already wearing off on the poor digimon. He would soon be a lost cause.

Jett turned back to his fellow teenagers, arms folded over his chest. It seemed to be his favorite posture. "So, you're saying you don't know any others?"

"Only Maia's little brother," Tyson replied, hands in his pockets.

"That's a great help," Jett spat. "There's still two others."

"Well, you found us, didn't you?" Tyson shot. Jett glared back, about to respond, but Maia interrupted again.

"It's not going to help us find them if we fight about it," the girl scolded. "Jett, how did you find us?" Jett huffed, taking out his D-Tech, pressing a button which showed a map.

"I don't think the radius is big enough to pick up the entire town," He added. Maia and Tyson nodded. Tyson took out his own digivice. "Hey, who's the orange dot?" Tyson asked, motioning to the fast-moving blipping circle on his screen.

"Not sure," Maia replied, looking at her own.

"Hey, it looks like this dot is at Hewy's School," Tyson suggested, watching it head north. "Do you think it's Hewy?" Maia suddenly snapped to attention, looking at her own Digivice.

"Guys, we got trouble," Dragomon informed.

"What's up?" Tyson asked, looking towards the three digimon.

"There's another digimon around," Misumon warned. "We'd better snap to it before someone gets hurt."

"Or seen," Maia added. Their digivices began beeping, and she saw a bright red dot appear on screen, and the dot assumed to be Hewy's was headed strait for it. "Oh no...Hewy!" She quickly ran out the door.

Jett watched as Tyson followed, and the three digimon not far behind. Jett sighed. He didn't feel like being mister hero, but followed anyway.

--- --- --- ---

Brian continued his trek home, quite bummed about his car. "Could this day get any worse?" The boy asked himself.

"Brian!!" called a voice Brian knew. He turned around to see a green digimon headed his way.

"Finnmon!" He quickly replied. "You shouldn't be outside, people will see you!" He advised.

"Screw that," Finnmon retorted. "There's a digimon around, and it's time for some action!" The digimon snickered.

"Another one?" Brian started, only to be practically dragged down the street by Finnmon.

--- --- --- ---

Allie continued her way home. It wouldn't be much further now. She wondered what Bearmon had been up to all day. The child-like digimon probably found himself pretty bored. She chuckled at the thought of her bear friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech coming from the park near-by.

"What was that?" Allie stammered, hearing the roar. She thought about going to see what had been going on, but knew it would be something only an idiot would do. However, having met Bearmon, she felt she'd better check it out. She still kept the thought in her mind that it was idiotic.

She dropped her backpack, and hopped over the wooden fence surrounding the park, and ran through the trees. What she saw was horrifyingly scary. An over-sized praying mantis-like creature towered over a young boy, probably not much older than 10. "Oh...my god," she choked, freezing in her tracks.

The blonde boy wore an orange beanie, and was frozen, probably more scared than Allie herself. The green creature rose its bladed arm into the air. It suddenly hit Allie that if she didn't do something, this boy would be killed. Before she could stop herself, she ran towards the boy and the monster.

With a quick push, she took the boy and herself, using the momentum gained from running to get out of the way of the blade. It cut hard into the ground, sending up chunks of dirt and grass.

"Oh my god," Allie gasped, holding her chest. Did she really just do that? She looked over to the boy, laying next to her as she sat up quickly.

The little boy seemed stunned and frightened, and didn't say a word. Allie looked down at him, his brown eyes still locked on the monster. She followed his gaze to see the creature turned on them. "Oh crap." She coughed.

"Bear Fist!" Called a voice that Allie instantly recognized.

"Bearmon!" She said, happily, watching the bear deliver a powerful punch to the mantis's leg, causing him to lose balance. She looked down to the boy again, seeing him seem to snap back to reality. "Are you alright?" She asked the boy.

He nodded slowly. "Th-Thanks," he stammered as tears filled his eyes. Bearmon landed before Allie and the boy. He grabbed onto Allie's arm in fear.

He stood his ground firmly in a battle-ready stance. It was certainly different from the usual, cute bear. "Allie, you guys should get back." He warned. "This is Snimon, he's a wild digimon."

The mantis stood up again, letting out another screech. "A digimon...?" Allie asked, suddenly envisioning several scarier creatures. Bearmon shot forward again.

However, a loud call snapped Allie from her thoughts. "Hewy!!" Allie looked in the direction of the call to see a girl from this morning. The blonde girl ran towards them, and the young boy, presumed to be Hewy, ran back at her. She wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked, frantically.

"Yeah," Hewy nodded, seemingly calmed down now. "She saved me," he said, pointing to Allie. Maia looked up to the girl.

"It's you, from this morning?" Maia remembered. She then snapped attention to a battle going on just a few yards away. "What is that?!" Maia demanded, tightening her grip on her brother.

"Pyrite Shot!" A little red dragon called, blasting three, small fireballs from his mouth. They flew into the mantis, knocking him away, allowing Bearmon some breathing room. He joined the dragon quickly.

"Thanks, Dragomon," he smiled, and quickly turned back to battle.

"You bet," Dragomon nodded in response.

"Allow me!" called Elsumon, descending towards the creature. "Little Breeze!" He shouted, flapping his wings, throwing a blast of wind at Snimon. The creature screeched.

The same boy from earlier came into view running along side another blonde boy. They came to the two girls and the young boy. "Hey, everyone alright?" Tyson asked, noticing Allie. "Hey," he said with a slight wave.

"...Hi." Allie replied. Was this really the time for introductions? "And yeah, I think everyone's alright." She then looked at Jett who had his eyes fixated on the battle. Everyone turned attention to it, and were in awe of the sight.

"The nerve," huffed another creature. "Of making _me _walk!" cried Misumon, rapidly approaching. "Did I miss much?" The beaver asked, standing upright, looking at the enemy digimon. "A Snimon, huh? Easy."

The creature seemed unmoved staring down the other digimon in his way. He took to the skies, crossing his arms. "Shadow Sickle!" He screeched, pulling them apart, releasing two blades of pink energy.

"Oh boy," Dragomon started, attempting to retreat with the other digimon, but the attack slammed in front of them, throwing them back into the ground. Dragomon cracked an eye to see the bug landing before them.

"It's over, guardians," spoke the creature, raising his blades.

"Dragomon!" Tyson called out. The others watched in worry. Would it really be over so fast? They hadn't even started their journey...

"Spark Kick!" called a slightly-scratchy voice. A blur of white shot across the park. Snimon was thrown back by the powerful attack. The blur of white landed before the other digimon, revealing himself to be a white, bipedal wolf-like creature with large ears and a fluffy tail. He had sharp claws on his human-like hands. He looked back at Jett who nodded in reply.

"Good timing, Weimon," Jett said coolly. Weimon nodded, and tuned back to Snimon.

"We attack together," the wolf digimon spoke.

"Sound good to me," Dragomon said, jumping up.

"Ready boys?" Misumon asked with a light smirk.

"Alrighty, here it goes!" Bearmon cheered. Bearmon jumped forward for the first attack. "Little True Punch!" He called, his paw glowing with power as he slammed it into Snimon's stomach.

"Now!" Elsumon called. "Little Breeze!"

"Little Thunder!" Weimon cried, gathering a burst of lighting energy between his paws.

"Pyrite Shot!" Dragomon repeated, sending three fire balls at the giant bug.

"Stand aside boys, let a womon show you how it's done!" Misumon popped up on her tail. "Sprinkler!" She shouted, shooting a jet of water from her buck-toothed mouth. The four attacks flew at Snimon equally fast, and together, unstoppable by Snimon.

The attacks slammed simultaneously into the giant bug. He let out one final screech signaling his defeat, and he toppled over onto the ground and stopped moving. The group stared on in amazement. "They...did it," Tyson said finally breaking the silence.

Maia finally released her grip on Hewy who's previous, paralyzing fear had turned into excitement. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed. The digimon turned to face their partners, each with a happy grin, aside from Weimon who stood sternly.

"So..." Tyson turned to Allie. "You're the other one then, huh?" Tyson scratched his nose.

"I guess I am..." Allie replied. Tyson smiled back at her offering a friendly hand.

"The name's Tyson," the boy said. "This is Maia," he said, signaling to the girl who was still with her brother. "The little one's Hewy," he added. "And the grump is Jett." Tyson jerked a thumb in the boy's direction.

"Allie," she said with a nod and a shake Tyson's hand. "Nice to meet you all."

Maia stood up and walked over to Allie bowing slightly. "Thank you so much for keeping my brother safe."

"Yeah, thanks," Hewy added.

"Heh, no biggy," Allie replied.

"This is all nice and everything," Jett finally spoke. "But we're still missing someone."

"I bet Finnmon's gonna be pretty peeved to have missed an awesome fight like that," Dragomon chuckled.

"I think I know who he is," Allie said, putting it all together. These three, herself, and that brown-haired boy from earlier. "I don't really know his name or anything though. Much less where to find him." She dropped her head in defeat.

"Oh well," Misumon spoke, hopping onto Bearmon's head, making herself comfortable. "I'm sure Finnmon will be showing up any moment..."

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Called a voice over the hill.

"Can we stop yet?" Brian pleaded, being drug along by Finnmon who came bolting down the hill.

"Where is he?!" Finnmon demanded. "Let me at 'im, I'll tear him in two!" He challenged, punching the air with his finned fists.

"Um...I think we're a bit late, pal," Brian added, signaling to the unconscious heap of Snimon lying a ways away. He looked to see the group of youths looking at the two. He looked to their right to see the digimon at their side. "So...you guys must be the ones I'm looking for, huh?" He chuckled.

"How lame," Finnmon grumbled, joining his fellow digimon. "I can't believe you guys didn't save me even a tiny bit!"

"You're too slow, silly Finnmon," Bearmon chuckled, joined by Misumon.

"Hmpf!" Finnmon grumbled, folding his arms, turning his back to them.

"The name's Brian," said the brown-haired boy, offering a handshake to anyone who would take it. Maia jumped up, grabbing his hand.

"I'm Maia," she said, quickly. Tyson seemed a bit surprised at his friend.

"Right," he jumped in. "I'm Tyson, that's Hewy," he pointed to the young boy. "Allie," he pointed to the other girl of the group still sporting her yellow base-ball cap. "The guy in blue is Jett," he added. "And the digimon," he motioned to the group.

"Well, looks like that's everyone," Allie added. "Now what?" She asked anyone who would answer.

"Elsumon? Any ideas?" Hewy asked the bird.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly..." The bird paused for a moment. "We were never told." Hewy fell over, but quickly pulled himself up.

A low growl suddenly filled everyone's ears. "Awe great, he's still alive," Dragomon shot.

"Perfect," Finnmon smirked. "Now I can get some hits in!"

"Don't be so hasty," Weimon instructed. "Something's wrong with him..." he said, observing the digimon. Snimon forced himself up for a moment, his body seeming to disrupt. Within a moment, he seemed to break apart, almost as if turning into a mass of data.

"What's it doing?" Tyson asked curiously.

"When a digimon is defeated, it reverts to data," Weimon informed. "And-" he was cut off by a gasp of the group.

"What now?" Maia asked, pointing to a swirling mass of green forming where Snimon once stood. It seemed to be expanding rapidly.

"That would be a portal," Elsumon reported. "It leads to the Digital World."

"The Digital World?" Brian asked. "That's the thing you mentioned yesterday, right Finnmon? Where you guys are from."

"Sure is," Finnmon nodded.

"Well, let's go, then!" Tyson decided.

"We can't just go walking into a portal that leads to some distant world!" Maia shot. "Who knows what could happen..."

She was cut off as the portal expanded, and began drawing them in. Before another word could be said from anyone, the portal quickly sucked them in, one-by-one. They were on their way for an epic adventure full of all kinds of monsters much scarier than any Snimon.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Thunder of Wolfemon

**Digimon: Legend **

_Previously..._

_The six youths were sucked into a portal and all awoke in the Digital World. Allie was attacked by a Tyrannomon, but was saved quickly by Dragomon and Elsumon. Tyson wouldn't give up so quickly as the heated battle continued. He saved Dragomon by awakening his power of Fire, protecting himself and the digimon. Dragomon evolved to Drakemon and finally defeated Tyrannomon. They reunited with the group shortly after and found their way out of the forest they awoke in, looking for Jett._

**Chapter 4: The Thunder of Wolfemon!**

The group of ten, five humans, and their five digimon partners, continued along the long path. They started across a long plain littered with trees as part of the forest still wrapped around the east of them. The sun had finally set, and the group was exhausted from all the walking, and the excitement of that day.

"This looks like a good place," Brian pointed out, walking to a place just off the trail. They stayed close to the trail, but not close enough for any wandering, murderous digimon to jump on them. They strayed a short ways from the forest as well for the same reasons.

"Works for me," Tyson confirmed, setting Dragomon down on the ground. The digimon had slept nearly the entire day. "Man, that evolution thing must be tiring," Tyson concluded.

"Take...that," Dragomon mumbled, rolling on his back. "You're...dessert!" he spat, swinging his claws in the air weakly. Tyson laughed at the little digimon. He must've been dreaming about food, which was not unusual. His stomach growled at the thought of food.

"No, Dragomon is just lazy," Misumon chuckled, hopping off Maia's shoulder to the ground.

"It certainly is tiring," Elsumon argued, walking up to Maia and Misumon. "You know, it's a very challenging task for we digimon to evolve under extreme circumstances such as what we had experienced."

Maia sighed, folding her arms. "It seems pretty dangerous here," the blonde girl concluded. "I don't think any of us should be here, much less Hewy."

"But, you did agree to help, didn't you?" Misumon stated.

"I suppose," the girl replied. She looked to the rest of the group, the most of them resting, including Hewy. She then noticed, after stopping to rest, the air of the night was cool. Most everyone else seemed to noticed as well. "Maybe we should get a fire started," Maia concluded.

"Sounds good," Allie agreed. Maia signaled for Allie to follow.

"See if you can find some food!" Tyson called.

"Why are we making the girls do all the work?" Brian asked, standing up. "We should be out there gathering wood and food, not them," Brian argued.

"Hey, they offered," Tyson added. "Besides, we men need to keep a firm hand with our women." the brunette replied.

"Why do I get the feeling Maia would smack you if she heard that?" Brian chuckled. He looked over to Hewy who was already laying down, gripping onto Elsumon as if the bird were a stuffed animal. He smiled at the sleeping child.

-------------

The two girls went into a gathering of trees. Unlike the rest of the forest, they were pretty spaced out. Bearmon stayed close, ready to protect the girls if needed. "Do you really think there's just going to be a pile of wood lying around?" Allie said, finally.

"Probably not," Maia sighed, putting her hand to her head.

"Something wrong?" Allie asked, concerned.

"No," Maia replied, quickly. Allie blinked in confusion. What a strange group she'd been landed with. Though, she thought she'd have reacted the same way. Suddenly, Allie picked up the sound of a crack.

Allie quickly pulled Maia behind a tree, signaling for her to be quiet. Bearmon quietly went over to them, and Allie told him to be quiet as well. The two nodded. Allie crept to the side of the tree, peaking behind.

She saw a boy wearing a blue hoodie sweat-shirt, left unzipped, revealing a black, tight, t-shirt. Tan khaki pants covered his legs, and and he had lemon-blonde hair. "Jett!" Allie said, happy to see the boy safe.

"Hm?" Jett said, seeming surprised to see her as she appeared from behind the tree, next to Maia and Bearmon.

"Hiya, Weimon!" Bearmon smiled with a wave. Weimon just looked back at the bear with a nod.

"Where have you been?" Maia asked.

"Around," Jett replied.

"You know, we're setting up a camp site just ahead," Allie said, pointing behind them. Jett nodded, and started walking ahead. "Well, uh, we still need to get some wood for a fire," the girl said, chuckling, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. Jett shot an annoyed glare back at the girl.

His cold glare sent a shiver down her spine. He signaled to Weimon. The digimon nodded, readying his sharp claws. He clawed into a tree, removing a good amount of bark, and some branches. Jett and the wolf digimon picked up what Weimon had released from the tree, and started back the way Allie had showed them without another word.

"I didn't mean that you had to do it..." Allie said, her voice sounding slightly saddened.

"What a jerk," Maia huffed, annoyed. "Don't you agree?" Maia turned to Allie and Bearmon only to see them already started off for the campsite. "Hey! Wait up!" She called, running after them.

Jett continued back to the camp site, noticing Tyson just ahead. Tyson saw the boy and walked up to him. "Hey, we were wondering where you were," The boy said, trying his best to sound friendly. He and Jett never got along too well, and Jett wasn't about to start getting along with an idiot like Tyson. Although, the boy was tired, and didn't feel like getting into a useless argument.

-------------

Jett looked at Tyson from the corner of his eye. "Yeah," he replied, quietly. He continued along, leaving Tyson on his endless search for food. Weimon followed closely, until he saw the Digimon, Brian, and Hewy. He went between them, on the bare ground, dropping the gather of sticks and bark. Jett followed suit.

"Hey guys," Brian said, conveniently avoiding to say the boy's and the digimon's name, considering he'd forgotten them both. Jett gave a simple nod, taking a seat on the ground, before the fire, but away from the others as well.

"Weimon." He spoke coolly. The wolf nodded, knowing what Jett had meant by glancing at the fire. The digimon held his paws close to each other. Within a moment, a spark seemed to form between them, growing in size quite quickly. It reached the size of about a basketball, and he tossed it into he pile of sticks, and some dried grass Brian had added.

With a spark, the electricity flared up, forming into a roaring fire. By that time, Tyson, Bearmon, and the girls had arrived back. Allie quietly sat down, Bearmon plopped down by Hewy and the other digimon, rolling over, letting out a loud yawn, and went to sleep.

"I suppose someone ought to stand guard, huh?" Brain asked, looking around the group. Tyson plopped on his back, quickly, pretending to be asleep.

"Lazy jerk," Maia muttered.

Allie stood up. "I'll do it," she said.

"You sure?" Brian asked. "I mean, I can if you want," the boy offered. Allie shook her head, declining his offer, and walked ahead of the group a ways, still staying in view of the others, but being able to see the road more clearly.

Brian seemed a bit confused. Jett had his usual scowl, which he'd suspected. However, Maia seemed to have an annoyed look on her face, and Allie seemed a bit upset about something. Tyson was staring ahead into the night sky, arms folded behind his head.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Brian looked at the boy.

"I am," Tyson replied, closing his eyes. Brian chuckled at the boy, but it was a short lived laugh as everyone else was awkwardly quiet. He figured it could wait until morning, and laid back on the ground, turning to his side, attempting to get comfortable.

Maia soon laid down as well. The ground was certainly uncomfortable. She wanted to be home in her bed, where she wouldn't have to worry about rolling onto a rock. Much less about some wild monster coming to attack her and the rest of kids in their sleep. Eventually, her nervousness wore off and she fell asleep.

-------------

Several hours passed through the night, and in about an hour or so, the sun would rise. Jett cracked open an eye, for some reason unable to sleep. He sat up, looking around to see everyone sleeping, and he saw Allie had moved closer to the fire, but still standing guard. Jett stood up, dusting off his sweatshirt.

He walked over to Allie, arms folded. "Why don't you go get some sleep," he suggested. Allie seemed a bit surprised at the boy.

"No, that's okay," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm...not tired," she said, trying to hold back a yawn. "Well, maybe a little." she giggled.

Jett looked over at the red-head as she continued to stare off into the distance. Even after their first meeting, where he was rude and cold, she still never retaliated back at him with some mean comment. Though, he hadn't noticed it from Brian much either. He had remembered earlier, giving her a cold glare. He felt weird about it...

He felt guilty... "Hey," he spoke quietly. Allie turned to him with a curious look. He opened is mouth to say something, but something else caught his attention. He snapped his head ahead of them, Allie did as well.

"What's that?" Allie asked quickly. Jett tried his hardest to focus on the blur. He couldn't make it out, but it seemed to be approaching them rapidly. Jett grumbled, taking out his beeping, blue and white D-Tech.

"Wake the others," Jett spoke quickly. Allie nodded, running back to camp. Jett pointed his D-Tech at the creature. It was beeping rapidly, but the beeping seemed to quell as he pushed a button. A screen popped up with a picture of a humanoid, purple rabbit, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Its weapons were similar to gauntlets, and it stood slightly taller than Jett, just below 6 feet. The digivice began speaking in a woman-sounding, computerized voice.

"_Turuiemon; Adult Level, Data, Beast man Digimon. Element: Energy, Attacks: Swift Secret Punch and Gauntlet."_ Jett looked up from the device to see Turuiemon even closer than before. He replaced his Digivice in his pocket. Should he return to the others? Or should he try to buy some time.

"I hate this place," Jett grumbled, taking a fighting stance. The digimon finally came into full view, stopping before Jett with a curious look on its face. The rabbit turns its head slightly, inspecting the strange creature before her.

"And what might you be?" The creature spoke, in a female-sounding voice.

"A human," Jett spoke.

"A human?" the rabbit replied, turning her head back to normal. "Why are you here?" the creature seemed to grow more serious, readying herself. "You're in my territory."

"We're taking a rest," Jett responded coolly.

"Here's an interesting fact," Turuiemon spoke. "I hate humans. I'll be killing you now, human," she spoke. Jett stood his ground, not showing fear. The digimon lunged at Jett who quickly raised his arms to guard himself.

"Little Thunder!" Weimon cried, hurling a ball of lightning at the rabbit, just in time to knock her off balance. She fell towards the ground, but quickly caught herself.

"How dare you attack my partner?" Weimon shot coldly, landing on the ground before Jett.

"Oh, a digimon who's become a human slave...Interesting," The rabbit smirked, kicking herself off the ground to attack.

"Jett!" Allie called, having finally returned with the others at her side. "Are you..."

"Fine," Jett replied quickly.

"Sorry it took so long, Tyson's a heavy slee-" Allie was cut off.

"It doesn't matter," Jett cut her off.

"A Karate Bunny?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow. "This place is insane." He looked down to Dragomon who was sitting on the ground. "You'd better evolve."

"Without any food?" Dragmon asked, looking up to his partner with an exasperated look. "Are you crazy?" Tyson dropped his head in defeat. "I won't fight anyhow."

"Finnmon, lend Weimon a hand, will you?" Brian said. The digimon started forward, but something stopped him.

"You know, as much as I love action...This isn't my fight," Finnmon replied, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Brian replied. "Of course it is, we're all in danger."

"No, Finnmon's right," Misumon said, lowering her defenses as well. "It's Weimon's fight."

"It sure is," Bearmon agreed.

"But Bearmon," Allie attempted to argue, but maybe she should give the wolf a chance. She had a feeling that the digimon would let no harm come to his partner.

"It would most certainly be rude, for us to impose," Elsumon said, wings folded. "It's an unwritten law that any digimon who challenges a partner of another digimon is allowed only to fight that digimon."

"Huh?" Hewy spoke up, tired and confused by the birds words.

"He means that since Turuiemon challenged Jett, Weimon's the only one that gets a crack at 'im," Dragomon added, with a yawn.

"Oh..." Hewy said, rather uninterested. "Can I go back to sleep then?"

"And miss this?" Tyson smirked, waiting for the two to start.

Jett stood behind Weimon, ready to help if needed. Although, he knew the digimon surely could handle this fight.

"Well, if you filthy humans are finished talking, shall we begin?" Turuiemon responded.

"I am waiting on you, after all," Weimon spoke.

"Very well," Turuiemon said, raising her arms to a battle-ready position. Weimon didn't take his eyes off the bunny, readying himself as well. The rabbit shot forward, extending her weapons. The wolf charged as well, claws at the ready. "Sneaking Swift Fist!"

With the blink of an eye, Weimon's enemy disappeared. "What?" Weimon gasped, in disbelief. She wasn't gone, he knew that much...But she was incredibly fast. Faster than even Weimon could detect.

"Can't catch me, puppy!" Turuiemon laughed, appearing behind Weimon in an instant. She slashed her blade across Weimon's back before he could even react, sending the wolf flying forward into the dirt. "Too slow..." The rabbit taunted.

Weimon said nothing as he stood up. "_So fast...but I have to protect Jett, and the rest of the humans," _he thought. He quickly stood back up, not bothering to turn around. "You want to fast?" Weimon spoke. "Very well then." Weimon turned around slowly, eyes closed. "Lightning Boost!" He cried, and in a flash, he appeared before Turuiemon. "Thunder Claw!" He continued, slashing upwards into the rabbit's chin, sending a surge of electricity through the enemy digimon.

Turuiemon pulled away quickly, using her bladed gantlet to knock Weimon back. Weimon attempted to block the counter from the rabbit, but was unable, and took a solid hit, knocking him back. Before he could gather himself, Turuiemon charged.

With a leap into the air, Turuiemon kicked Weimon directly in the face, knocking him back into the ground again. She stood over him, slamming her blade-gantlets into the ground around Weimon. The child-level rolled from side to side in attempt to dodge the attacks.

Jett watched in anxiety as the ninja rabbit had his partner in a terrible bind. He felt as if he had to do something to help him....Even though he kept telling himself he didn't care, he really did. He clenched his fist angrily.

"If we don't do something," Brian spoke up. "Weimon's done for!" He looked down to Finnmon who seemed to understand. The green digimon started forward, but was stopped by an extended arm.

"This isn't just Weimon's fight," Jett replied. "It's mine too."

"Jett, you can't seriously go out there to fight that thing," Maia protested, in annoyance. Why were boys so reckless?

"She's right!" Brian added.

"Wait, Tyson did it," Hewy spoke up. "Right, Allie."

"Yeah, but..." Allie said, unsure of everything that was happening. "Let the digimon help!"

"No," Jett replied coldly, turning to face Turuiemon. "This is _our_ fight. I'm Weimon's partner for a reason..."

"Go for it, Jett," Tyson spoke up finally, with a firm smile on his face. Jett looked back with a nod, actually feeling, for a moment, that Tyson wasn't a complete idiot.

Weimon rolled to dodge another thrust of the blade, and it slashed into his arm, and a bit of data leaked. "Oh no," Turuiemon laughed. "Looks like it's over for you, little puppy," She drew her blade back once more, leaving the other arm to keep Weimon still.

Weimon stared back at her without emotion, though, he really thought this would be the end. So much for his promise of protection to Jett... He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

The next he heard was a grunt coming from Turuiemon. He cracked open an eye to see the digimon being pulled back by her giant ear. "Leave...him alone!" Jett demanded.

"Y-You foolish human!" Turuiemon shot. With a tug of her ears, she took Jett from the ground, tossing him back into the ground past Weimon.

Jett skidded across the ground, finally stopping himself, quickly forcing himself up. "You dare challenge me after I've already defeated your pitiful partner?" Turuiemon laughed.

"Jett..." Weimon said softly, pulling himself up.

"Weimon is not pitiful," Jett argued. "He's my partner, and we look out for each other, that's why I'll protect him." Jett spoke, raising his fists.

"You humans truly are foolish..." Turuiemon chuckled, charging forward. "Sneaking Swift Fist!" Jett stared down the digimon, and wasn't about to let her stop them.

"Look! It's happening again!" Hewy declared with a smile.

"You glowed?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is crazier than I thought..."

"Looks like you humans can unlock you powers after all," Finnmon chuckled.

"Powers?" Maia asked, looking over to Misumon and Finnmon for an answer.

"Sh...not now," Misumon replied. "This battle is intense."

"Take out that Karate Rabbit!" Tyson cheered on Jett. Allie just stared ahead in awe.

Jett's body glowed brightly in blue, however, his intent focus on Turuiemon prevented him from noticing it at that moment. The rabbit extended a bladed arm, but Jett side-stepped, avoiding it. He raised his arms to block the next blade. When the weapon hit Jett, a spark was set off, blasting a powerful electric shock through Turuiemon, using the metal to enhance the effect.

Turuiemon flew back this time, slamming into the ground. Jett stopped to catch his breath, and finally noticed the bright blue around him. "What..is this?" The blonde asked, staring down at his hands.

"Jett!" Tyson called. "Evolve Weimon!"

"Evolve?" Jett looked back at the boy momentarily. Then it hit him...The D-Tech. He nodded, taking out the digivice, noticing it glowing as well. "Weimon!" Jett's bright glow released itself around Jett, being drawn to his right hand.

The wolf digimon stood up, feeling fully rejuvenated. He felt a powerful energy surging through his entire body and was different from anything else he'd ever felt before. "So...this is Evolution?" The digimon looked back at his partner casting a small smile. Jett shown the Digivice forward.

"Ready?"

"Always," Weimon replied.

* * *

"Weimon...evolve!"

The little wolf digimon stood in the air, spinning around as a mass of blue data encircled him. His hands, feet, chest, and nose began tearing back, revealing an underlying grid of blue data. The mass closed around him, forming into a larger shape.

The data exploded, revealing a more wolf-like creature. Now standing on all fours as the data rebuilt itself across the digimon's body. Weimon's ears stayed quite similar, and the mane of blue hair he once had was now long and flowing. His front paws were covered in blue fur, as well as his large, fluffy blue tail. Blue stripes littered his white body, and his underbelly was now blue. Letting out a howl, the light faded around Weimon's new form.

"Wolfemon!"

* * *

The entire group let out a loud gasp as Wolfemon stood in Weimon's place. He was now standing to Jett's shoulder in height. Jett stared back at the digimon with wide, unbelieving eyes. _"How could I have ever thought that this wasn't real?_" Jett quickly regained his cool gaze. "Let this digimon see what you've got." Wolfemon nodded.

stared down Turuiemon who had just recovered from Jett's fast attack. "How can you evolve?!" Turuiemon demanded, angrily.

"Because of my partner," Wolfemon spoke, his voice deeper than Weimon's. "Who fights beside me."

"What a joke," Turuiemon spoke. "I shall not allow you to win! Sneaking Swift Fist!" Turuiemon cleaved her blades at Weimon at an unseen speed.

Wolfemon easily dodged the attacks, jumping from side to side, faster than Weimon could have every gone. In a flash, Wolfemon appeared before Turuiemon, leaving the digimon in shock. "Electric Bite!" The wolf snarled. Turuiemon quickly jumped, but her leg was caught by the fast attack. A powerful shock was sent through the digimon's body.

Turuiemon drove her gantlet blade into Wolfemon's shoulder. The two were forced away from each other. Wolfemon cringed slightly at the harsh attack, but it wouldn't affect him. However, his bite Turuiemon's leg left the digimon quite immobile. She glared back at Wolfemon, knowing the digimon would most likely take the win, but she wouldn't go down so easily. "Well, come on, we don't have all day!" She challenged.

"You're rather eager to die," Wolfemon responded. He stretched his legs out in front of him. He sent a howl to the sky. "Thunder Strike!" A powerful bolt of lightning struck down on Turuiemon. However, she was expecting a lightning attack. She stabbed her claws into the ground, hiding the conducting metal from the blades. She extended herself into the air, legs raised. The lightning bolt struck down behind her.

She flipped herself over, and with a quick flash, removed her blades from the ground. "Gantlet!!" She cried, sending a mass amount of energy blades at both Jett and Wolfemon.

"Jett!" Wolfemon cried, quickly turning to protect his partner. Because of this, Wolfemon was unable to dodge the attacks, and took a full-force hit.

"Wolfemon..." Jett said, just above a whisper. The digimon knelt before him, injured from the attack.

"Well, that's that," Turuiemon laughed.

"Damnit, even evolved, they can't take out the digimon!" Brian shot. "We have to..."

"Don't," Allie said. Everyone, in surprise, turned to look at her.

"But why?" Maia asked. "Do you want Jett and Wolfemon to-"

"No," Allie said, shaking her head. "I know they can do it," Allie said. The girl was unable to explain it, but... She wanted to give them a chance.

Jett overheard this, and felt even more guilty about earlier, but he felt something else too. The desire to protect them. "Turuiemon!" Jett called, causing the bunny to look at him. "I won't let you win!"

"_We_ won't let you win!" Wolfemon stood up, pulling out a hidden reserve of power. Jett climbed on the digimon's back.

"Let's finish this!" Jett called. Wolfemon nodded, jumping into the air.

"Hah! Fools!" Turuiemon called, stabbing her weapons into the ground gain. "You seem to forget, I can ground out lightning."

"Perhaps a bolt of lightning from the sky, but you can't avoid this!" Wolfemon shouted, and begun spinning rapidly in the air with Jett on his back. The extreme speed of the spin began to generate a large amount of electricity. A blast of blue thunder shot from the wolf's body, flying directly into Turuiemon. The digimon screamed in pain as the powerful attack flowed through her body. Wolfemon landed just before Turuiemon's dissolving body.

In a flash, the digimon burst into a mass of data, slowly floating into the air. The data sparkled beautifully in the rising sun. Everyone watched the brilliant show of sparkling lights. "Thank you, Weimon." Jett spoke, quickly.

"We're partners," Wolfemon replied as Jett jumped off his back. "We stand together." Jett nodded, putting a hand on the digimon's head.

"Well, this is a beautiful moment and all," Tyson said, breaking the happy silence. "But we should probably get moving before we get attacked by any more dinosaurs or karate bunnies."

Jett turned back to the ground. "Very well," Jett spoke, crossing his arms. "But Wolfemon and I are taking our own route." He got back onto Wolfemon's back. "Don't be too stupid out there." The blonde spoke as he and his partner took off, leaving the others behind.

"Too stupid?!" Tyson spat. "I'll show him stupid!"

"I'm sure you will," Maia laughed.

"You know," Allie said with a smile as the boy took off. "I think that was his weird way of telling us to be careful."

"I think your right..." Brian added.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Aluramon Village

**Digimon: Ledgend**

_Previously..._

_Tyson and the others decided to stop and camp out for the night. Maia and Allie found Jett and Weimon, and they all returned to camp. Allie offered to stand guard, and shortly before sunrise, they were attacked. Jett stood against the monster, even though he claimed he'd never wanted to be here. Together, he allowed Weimon to evolve to Wolfemon, and take out Turueimon. Jett decided to leave the group again._

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Alraumon Village.**

"Tyson, can we take a break now?" Hewy asked, yet again, as he dragged on. "I'm tired, and hungry..."

"And tired and hungry!" Dragomon added in a childish voice.

"No way!" Tyson exclaimed. "I know we'll get to that giant mountain in no time!"

"Remind me what's so important about some massive mountain like 30 miles away..." Maia added, folding her arms. "This is ridiculous, we're all exhausted! We've been walking since sun-rise this morning."

"Tyson, everyone's tired, let's stop and take a rest. There's bound to be some food around here," Brian added, giving a glance back to Allie, giving the quiet girl a concerned look. "Besides, everyone's tired."

"Yeah!" Finnmon added, pointing an accusing finger. "Dragomon! Stop your insane partner before something bad happens!"

"I'd love to, but he won't even listen to me," the red dragon sighed.

"We do need to get to Infinity Mountain, I agree, but we need a rest and some food," Misumon added, sitting on Bearmon's head.

"Most certainly," Elsumon added. "What if we were to be attacked by a digimon right now?" The bird asked.

"Yeah, Elsumon's right," Bearmon nodded. "If we get attacked like this, I doubt any of us are going to be able to hold out too well."

"Yeah Tyson!" Maia added again. "This is ridiculous, and who made you leader anyway?" Maia shot.

"Pft, you guys are just a bunch of babies," Tyson huffed, turning around. "And for your information, I made _myself_ a leader." He crossed his arms.

"Tyson, we're stopping right now, or else..." Maia warned, growing rather impatient.

"Or else...what?" Tyson challenged. He loved to push her buttons.

"Oh, that does it!" Maia fumed.

"Here we go again," Hewy sighed. His older friend and sister continued in their argument.

"Hey, at least we get a break," Dragomon laughed. Hewy nodded in agreement.

"What a couple of kids," Misumon added, crossing her tiny arms.

"My, oh my," Elsumon grumbled. "Hewy?" The boy looked at the little digimon with his attention. "I'm going to take a fly up to see if there's any sort of villages around," The tan bird said, extending his wings.

"Great," Hewy said with a smile and a nod. The bird returned the nod, taking to the sky with his red and tan wings.

"Allie, you sure you're alright?" Brian asked, walking back to the girl.

"Fine," she said, putting on a weak smile.

"Um, did you even get any sleep last night?" The brunette asked with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Allie said, dismissively. Brian couldn't get over the girl. She had been the slowest of everyone today, and they hadn't been able to stop longer than a minute thanks to Tyson. And he knew full well that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He crossed his arms.

Allie stood away from the rest of the group. She was tired, there was no doubt, no matter how much she denied it. Not to mention hungry. Not a one of them have eaten anything since they were back on Earth. She put her hand to her head, feeling light-headed all of the sudden.

"How long do they usually keep this up?" Dragomon asked, staring at Tyson and Maia as they continued arguing.

"It depends," Hewy added. "Let's just say we don't really want either of them to be right," the young boy put his hand over his eyes, looking up to the bright sky. He watched Elsumon fly around the immediate area, scanning the ground.

"How did we end up with these two?" Misumon asked.

"Don't worry guys," Finnmon added. "At least they'll always be fun to watch," the green digimon laughed. Misumon huffed, jumping into the air to smack him on the metal-plated head wit her tail.

Finnmon rubbed his head. Even with the metal plating protecting it, Misumon always succeeded in giving him a headache. Brian walked over to the digimon, staring curiously at the two fighting friends. "They'd better wrap it up," Brian concluded.

"Are you going to fight with 'em to?" Finnmon asked.

"No," Brian said.

"Brian," Bearmon spoke up. "Why don't you or Allie fight with anyone?" the bear asked curiously.

"Because, we're what's called mature," he added with a confident smile. "Hewy's more mature than these guys, and he's like 5 years younger," the boy laughed.

"Thanks, I think," Hewy said, with an unsure smile. He looked up to Elsumon again. "Any luck?!" He called.

The bird barley heard the boy calling to him. He was more intent of that small area he'd seen below. Upon closer inspection, the bird lit up. "Thank goodness," he flew back to the rest of the group.

Brian, meanwhile, went to check on Allie again. "You really don't look so good," he said.

"It's," she now had a terrible headache. "...nothing." Brian sighed, defeated.

"Maybe we ought to look for some food or something?" he offered. "I doubt those two will be finished any time soon," he chuckled.

Allie gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, seems like..."

Brian turned around for a moment. Allie felt a terrible pain shoot through her head, and felt a feeling she'd never felt before. What was going on? Was this really what would happen without sleep or food? She wasn't able to register another thought.

Brian heard something hit the ground. He quickly looked behind him, letting out a gasp. "Allie!" He alerted. He saw the girl laying on the ground. Bearmon quickly ran over.

"What's wrong?" He exclaimed.

"I..." Brian knelt down next to her. "Think she passed out." Hewy and the digimon came next, Hewy looked at the girl with concern.

"Is she alright?" He asked hopefully.

"I hope so," the boy said. He looked back to Tyson and Maia who finally seemed to realize something was wrong. The two of them put their argument aside and ran over.

"What happened?" Tyson asked in worry.

"_You_ happened!" Maia snarled. "If you would've just stopped to let us take a break, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Me?!" Tyson shot. "How can you blame me for this?!"

"That's enough!!" Brian snapped, causing the both of them to shut up immediately. "You two are acting like a couple of two-year-olds! Now stop arguing so we can find some place to get Allie so that she can rest."

"Everyone!" Elsumon said, landing down before the group. "There's a village only about a mile from here," the digimon said, rather triumphant. Then he saw their situation. "I'll lead the way," he spoke seriously.

"Thanks," Brian nodded.

--- --- --- ---

The group finally approached the village about fifteen minutes later. Several small huts littered the area, probably not much higher than 6 feet. There were several plant-like creatures, each with a blue flower bouncing on their head.

Hewy took out his orange and white D-Tech and aimed it at one of them, pressing a button. A projected picture appeared on screen of the digimon.

"_Alraumon; Child Level, Data, Plant Digimon. Attacks: Nemesis Ivy and Gloom Dust."_ the computerized voice of Hewy's digivice spoke.

"Huh, why aren't they attacking?" The boy asked curiously.

"Not all digimon are murderous, killing machines, you know," Misumon said.

"We gotta find a place for Allie to rest," Bearmon said quickly, running up to one of the Alraumon. "Excuse me, do you have a place for my partner?" He asked.

The Alraumon looked back at him. "Partner? What do you mean?" Bearmon signaled behind him. "H-Humans?"

"Oh boy," Finnmon sighed. The green digimon quickly walked up to Alraumon. "Look, bub, these humans are the legendary guardians..." He said with a sly smirk.

"They...are?" Alraumon asked with curiosity. "Okay, follow me!" The digimon added.

"Thank you," Brian said, carrying Allie piggy-back style. Tyson and Maia followed in silence, but still concern.

"In here, there's a Palmon who should be able to help you." The Alraumon said, standing before the most-likely biggest building. It was simple all the same. Tyson opened the door to reveal several hospital-like beds, a few were taken up by other Alraumon.

"It's just like a hospital on earth," Maia added.

"Yeah, we're not uncivilized idiots, you know," Misumon added, matter-of-factly, hopping on Maia's shoulder.

"Right..." she sighed, stopping along side the others. The group stopped before another door to see another green creature, quite similar to Alraumon, only with a pink flower.

"So, you're the humans, eh?" The plant spoke with a womanly voice. She sounded rather impatient. "Well, come now!" She ordered, leading the group into the next room. She motioned to an empty hospital bed. Brian nodded, laying Allie on the bed carefully.

"Will she be okay?" Maia asked.

"It's hard to say," the creature replied. "Get out, and I'll get back to you." She demanded.

"Look, womon, this is our friend, you can't just kick us out!" Tyson demanded.

A moment later, Tyson found himself flying out the front door, landing on the ground with a thud. "Well...maybe you can." The others stood outside.

"Now what do we do?" Maia asked.

"Maybe we should get some food?" Brian asked the group, but noticed them all going quiet again. He could tell that both Maia and Tyson felt guilty. "Yeah, I'm not really hungry either."

"Do we just wait?" Hewy asked.

"I hope Allie will be okay," Bearmon said, his voice full of sadness.

"Dear Bearmon," Elsumon spoke, raising a wing. "I'm sure your partner will be fine. These humans that were chosen are known to be strong-willed."

"Yeah," Brian added. "I'm sure she'll be fine. You know, she probably just needs some rest."

"I think Brian's right," Maia added. "Exhaustion." The girl nodded. "Considering we'd been walking all day in the dry weather, without food or a lot of water." Tyson seemed to grow a sad look as she said this.

"Plus, I don't think she got any sleep last night," Brian added. "It's no one's fault, really," Brian added, seeming to calm Tyson down.

--- --- --- ---

The group continued talking for a short while before the door behind them opened. "What's the news doc?" Dragomon asked.

"There's good news, and bad news..." The digimon spoke in an impatient tone.

"Good news?" Maia asked, hopefully.

"She's easily fixable," Palmon said.

"What's the bad news?" Bearmon asked nervously.

"I am missing one of the ingredients for my medicine," she spoke, a bit of an ominous tone in her voice that no one really picked up. Although, Brian felt a bit worried, but kept quiet.

"Like what?" Tyson asked eagerly.

"Grape root," the digimon spoke. "And a feather of a bird digimon."

"Ouch!" Elsumon yelped, looking to see Hewy holding one of his red-tipped, tan feathers.

"Here you go," Hewy said, handing it to Palmon.

"So, where's this grape root?" Brian asked.

"Over on Infinity Mountain," the plant said, motioning to the giant mountain they had originally intended to get to. Everyone dropped their heads in an exasperated manner.

"I knew we should've gone there," Tyson sighed. "Not that we would've made it anyhow."

"We can't find it anywhere else?"

Palmon walked back towards the door. "Perhaps you can find it around the village. It's rather hard to come by, so expect a high price. I'll need about two."

"Okay," Tyson declared. "Let's move out." Palmon started back inside.

"Wait a moment," Brian spoke up. "What's wrong with her?" Brian asked.

"Nothing major," Palmon replied. "Think of this as a sort of...fix up." She spoke darkly before going inside. This left Brian in more concern than before.

"Right..." Tyson sighed. "So..."

Brian leaned over to Tyson, and spoke quietly. "I'd like to keep an eye on things here, if that's okay."

"Why?" Tyson asked.

The door opened again. Tyson walked up to the door quickly.

"Be quick about it, lest my other ingredients spoil!"

"Wait a sec!" Tyson said. He decided that he would trust Brian's reasons, even if he didn't know them.

"What?" Palmon said.

"Can one of us wait inside?" He asked, hopefully.

"No." Palmon sneered, slamming the door in the boy's face.

"I'm not too fond of her," Tyson spoke in a dull, annoyed tone. "Alright, Brian, um...you can just wait around."

"Why?" Maia asked, curiously.

"Just in case something comes up," Brian spoke. "I'm sorry I'm not out there looking with you guys."

"It's okay," Bearmon said. "We can split up, right?" He looked to Tyson hopefully.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Bearmon," Tyson smiled, and the bear smiled back. It was then that Tyson realized that this digimon was just like a young digimon, just like a boy Hewy's age or so.

"Okay," Maia spoke up. "Hewy and I will look on the east side of the village."

"Yeah," Hewy nodded. "Elsumon and Misumon, you'll come with, right?"

"Why of course, dear boy," Elsumon replied. "Even if you did tear out a dear feather of mine," the digimon mumbled out of ear range.

"Then Bearmon, Dragomon, and I will take the west of town," Tyson decided. Tyson and Maia nodded at each other before headed their separate ways. Brian watched with relief.

"They sure got over that fast," Finnmon added, leaning back against the hospital wall.

"Yeah," Brian said. He then knew that they were both good friends, which left him to relief.

"So um...why the hell are we sitting here with nothing to do?" Finnmon questioned.

"Something isn't right about this..." Brian informed. "Palmon doesn't seem all too dependable." the brunette sighed. He then decided. "Let's see if we can't keep an eye on things in there."

"And how do we do that?" his partner asked.

"Er...Well..." The boy sweat-dropped.

--- --- --- ---

About an hour had passed. Palmon stood in the room with a wicked smile, mixing something on her table in the room where Allie laid on the bed.

The girl started to come to. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the area, realizing it was certainly not familiar. She shot up. "Where am I?" She asked, still rather groggy, and she still had that terrible head-ache.

"Oh, you're awake," Palmon grumbled. "Lay back down! I'm about to repair you, human."

"Repair me?" Allie asked in a confused tone. "Look, I just want to know where my...partners are," she spoke, not feeling whether she could call them friends. Hardly a thing to be thinking at the moment...

"They're out trying to find things so that I can..._help_ you," Palmon sneered, adding a bit of an eerie touch to the word 'help'.

"They....are?" Allie asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, now shush, and get some rest!" She ordered. Allie felt a tinge of guilt. She hadn't wanted to call them friends, even though they were helping her. What else could she do? This thing, which she assumed to be a digimon, was helping her too...Even if something about her seemed to worry Allie. She decided to continue to rest, but stay as alert as she could...

--- --- --- ---

"Why me?" Dragomon whined, sitting at a table with another Alraumon.

"So like, Dragomon, like, how cool is it to have a human partner?" The Alraumon asked, she had the tone of a valley-girl to her voice.

"Poor Dragomon," Tyson said, leaning against the wall of a local restaurant.

"Isn't there anything else we can do but sit here?" Bearmon asked. Tyson looked down at the bear with concern.

"There's no way we can rush their date," Tyson said, comfortingly. "But Maia's getting the other one right now, I bet," he smiled, patting the bear on the head who seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay..." The bear said finally. They turned attention back to Dragomon and the Alraumon.

"So like, I totally think you're so cute, Dragomon! Like oh my gosh!" She squealed.

"Somebody delete me now," the dragon mumbled to himself. _"All this just for some piece of root!? Man, Tyson had better get me a crap load of food!"_

--- --- --- ---

"But Maia....you don't know how to cook, do you?" The sandy-haired boy asked with concern.

"Non sense!" Maia replied boldly, dressed in a white service apron. "I can cook better than mom could have ever imagined!"

"That's not saying much, you know," The young boy sighed. Maia ignored her younger brother and stood over the pot sitting on some sort of brick oven. She swirled the spoon in the strange soup she was making.

"Um...what is that?" Misumon asked, peaking into the pot, wearing her own blue apron.

"It's dinner," Maia replied.

"What's in it?" The digimon asked, then cringed at the site of something unknown to her. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore," the beaver said before hopping off the counter.

"Whatever," Maia huffed, turning the heat of the stove down. "Guys, I'll be right back," the blonde girl said, dusting her hands against each other. She walked out of the kitchen.

"Quick!" Hewy declared. "We have to make that food edible!" The boy declared.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Elsumon asked. "That girl is more stubborn than Tyson, and I certainly don't want to get smacked with another pillow!"

"It's easy," Misumon said. "We just fix this up while she's not here."

"Well, I suggest we move quickly," Elsumon added.

"Yeah," Hewy nodded. So the three of them put their minds together. Misumon stirred the spoon steadily as Elsumon and Hewy quickly added some ingredients.

"We need some Flower Powder!" Elsumon declared, adding two cups of something that looked quite similar to Earth's flour.

"What's this?" Hewy asked, holding a small container with a picture of an orange dinosaur on the front.

"That's Agu Spice," Misumon said. "Throw some in." The boy nodded, adding a bit to the soup.

"Guys!" Maia called, heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh dear," Elsumon said. "She's coming back.

"What we have now won't work," Misumon panicked.

"Don't worry," Hewy said sternly. "I'll take care of this," the boy said, growing a bit of a devious smile. He ran out into the next room, and started crying loudly. "Maia!" He cried.

"What's wrong, Hewy?" The blonde asked instantly.

"I-I," the boy sniffed. "I hurt my finger!" He wailed, creating some fake tears to add to the drama.

"Oh, Hewy, it's okay!" Maia said soothingly. "Let's go fix that."

"O-Okay," the boy said, brown eyes filled with fake tears.

"He's good," Misumon said, surprised at the boy's quick thinking.

"Most certainly," Elsumon agreed. "Quickly now, we must save this food!" The two digimon quickly added some more ingredients, in moderation of course. And Misumon added one final touch.

Using the spoon, she fished out the strange object that Maia had added earlier. The red object sat on the spoon as the two digimon stared at it for a moment. "Is that...a tomato?"

"No, Misumon, I do believe it's an apple?" The two blinked before Misumon tossed it behind her as it conveniently landed in the garbage can behind them.

"Well...this should work," Misumon smirked with a light chuckle.

--- --- --- ---

Brian and Finnmon had finally been able to sit inside. They sat near the door that lead to the room that Allie and Palmon were in. "All this waiting is killing me," Finnmon grumbled. "I don't think I've ever been this bored in my entire life!"

"It could be worse, you know," Brian replied. "I mean...we could be forced to cook for some crazy plants. Or, you could be on a date with one of them," the teen snickered.

"Whatever," the green digimon scoffed.

"Do you smell that?" Brian asked, sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" Finnmon asked. "I can't smell a thing with this metal mask covering my face."

Brian stood up, walking over to the door that lead to the separate room. "Something smells fishy."

"Fishy? I could go for some fish!" Finnmon exclaimed.

"No, not that," Brian sighed. "I'm saying that something isn't right." He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened a moment later revealing Palmon. "What?" she sneered.

"Can we see Allie?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Palmon said simply, slamming the door in Brian's face.

"She's the nicest digimon I've ever met," Brian spoke sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Palmon's a keeper," Finnmon added as the two of them dropped their head.

"We have to see what's going on in there." Brian concluded.

"You realize...there's windows, right?" Brian was taken aback, but nodded. The two of them quickly made their way outside to the back of the hospital building. Brian signaled for Finnmon to be quiet.

"Here it goes..." Brian said, going up to the window.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Grizzmon Shines

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_Tyson lead the others down a path he'd chosen to get them to the mountain in the distance. However, Allie quickly got sick, leading them to find the nearest village. There, they met Palmon who's intentions weren't so pure. The group was sent to find grape roots for the medicine. Meanwhile, Brian decided to wait back at the hospital to keep an eye on things. _

**Chapter 6: Grizzmon Shines! **

Tyson, Bearmon, and Dragomon approached the hospital finally. "Here we are," Tyson said, holding a root-like object that was purple in color. "You know, this thing smells like grapes."

"They don't call it grape root for nothing," Bearmon informed. He looked over to a fuming Dragomn.

"I'd better get a lot of food for this," the dragon grumbled.

"Don't worry, Dragomon," Tyson assured. "We'll get some food soon as all this gets taken care of." He opened the door, walking to the other room to knock on that door.

"Now what?" Palmon sneered, going to the door in annoyance. "It's about time," she muttered. Allie opened her eyes to see the plant creature at the door. She looked around the room more, sitting up. She heard a knocking on the window. She looked to its source to see Brian and Finnmon standing at the window, waving at her.

She smiled, knowing that if Brian was safe, so were the others. She waved back before hearing a door slam. "Now what?!" the plant shot noticing Brian and Finnmon at the window. "I thought I told you to rest!"

"I did," she argued. "I'm not tired anymore," she said simply.

Palmon shot her eyes again at Brian, walking over to drop the shade.

"Man, she makes me so angry!" Finnmon grumbled.

"You're telling me," Brian added. "At least we know Allie's alright, but still, why is Palmon being so secretive?"

"And rude." Finnmon added.

"Yeah, and I thought you were the rudest digimon I'd ever met," Brian said before walking back to the front with Finnmon following.

"Yo, Brian," Tyson said. "What's up?"

"Just keeping an eye on things here," the boy said. "So you got one of the grape roots, didn't you?"

"Sure did," Tyson nodded. Brian nodded back. "Maia and Hewy should be back here soon."

"Brian, have you seen Allie at all?" Bearmon asked, concerned.

"I did for a moment," Brian said. "Before Palmon shut me off. But she seemed fine," the boy smiled assuredly.

"Okay!" Bearmon gratefully nodded.

"We're going to go find Maia and Hewy, okay?" Tyson said. Brian nodded as the two of them walked off. Bearmon watched in silence.

"Yo, kiddo," Finnmon said, wrapping an arm around Bearmon. "Not to worry, Allie's gunna be fine."

Brain smiled at the two digimon. It seems Finnmon wasn't a complete jerk after all. They headed back inside.

Close to about another hour passed with the three boys sitting in front of the room, bored. Just then, the door to the hospital opened. "Hey, guys," Brian said seeing Maia, Hewy, Tyson, and the digimon entering.

"Hey," Maia said happily, holding the grape root gratefully. Meanwhile, Elsumon, Hewy, and Misumon seemed a bit annoyed by something.

"Maia, I can hand that in for you," Tyson offered. Maia looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Tyson knew that if Palmon had been as rude to her as she was to him, she would probably kill someone. He smiled innocently and Maia finally decided to allow him to. She tossed the root to him and he walked over to the door, knocking hesitantly.

"What now?!" Palmon shot, flinging open the door.

"Got the other grape roo-" Tyson was cut off by Palmon snatching it from his hand. "How long until we can see her!" He added as fast as his mouth would move.

"Hmph," was the plant's reply before slamming the door in his face.

"I really...love her," Tyson said with as much sarcasm as he could. Maia blinked, watching.

"What's her problem?" Maia asked, folding her arms.

"I know everyone likes their privacy, but this is too much," Brian said, standing up.

"Then let's just bust down the door!" Tyson declared.

"Yeah, sure, and turn the entire village on us?" Maia added. "Honestly, Tyson, sometim-" she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to see Hewy. She sighed. "But we do need to figure something out."

"Do you guys think she's alright?" Bearmon asked hopefully. All of the sudden, loud sirens began blaring.

"What now?" Dragomon demanded.

"Sounds like trouble," Tyson said, instantly running outside. The others came right behind him. "What is that?!" Tyson shot, motioning to a giant digimon flying over the village. The Alraumon of the village were running in panic, and several screams came from them.

"Some evil digimon?" Misumon said, narrowing her eyes. Brian quickly drew his D-Tech.

"_Devidramon; Adult level, Virus, wicked dragon digimon; Element: Darkness, Attacks, Crimson Nail, Demonic Gale, and Red Eye."_ An ominous feeling suddenly came over the group.

"This guy is really scary," Hewy muttered shakily.

"He makes Tyrannomon look like Puff the Magic Dragon," Tyson spoke with a gulp. "Dragomon, you'd better evolve."

"Yeah," the dragon nodded hesitantly as the evil dragon glared down at them with red, demonic eyes.

Tyson's hand glowed with red energy as he swept it across the top of the red and white D-Tech. "Evolution Activate!" Dragomon glowed brightly with energy.

A mass of data surrounded him, as his skin peeled back revealing an underlying grid of data. As the red data closed in around him, it exploded, revealing the evolved digimon.

"Drakemon!"

* * *

Just as he finished evolving, Devidramon flew right at them. Drakemon quickly raised his arms in order to stop him. The two were about the same size, so Drakemon struggled to hold him back. "He's so...strong!"

"Elsumon, help him!" Hewy pleaded.

"Not to worry, my dear boy," the tan bird spoke, flying into the air. "Little Breeze!"

The attack did nothing, not even enough to warrant the black dragon's attention.

"Misumon," Maia and the beaver nodded. She hopped from her partners shoulder. Maia turned back to Brian. "Go tell Palmon there's trouble, and see if you can finally get Allie outta there." She said. Brian nodded.

"Be careful, guys!" he warned, running back to the hospital.

"Sprinkler!" Misumon shouted, shooting a jet of water that did nothing to Devidramon. "How annoying," she grumbled. Misumon looked over to Bearmon who was ready to jump into battle, then something hit her. If Devidramon was darkness based..."Bearmon! Go for it!"

The bear looked at her with a nod, and charged forward. Devidramon finally broke through Tyson, throwing him back, flying back to the ground letting out a dragonic roar. Bearmon's fist began glowing brightly.

"Little True Punch!" Bearmon called, slamming his glowing fist into Devidramon. This attack actually seemed to affect him. Drakemon quickly recovered, ready to jump back in with Elsumon and Misumon at his feet.

Drakemon threw his head back, gathering fire into his mouth. "Flare Burst!" He called, firing three massive fireballs towards Devidramon. The dragon digimon shook off Bearmon's attack, and raised his wings.

"Demonic Gale!" the dark dragon flapped his wings, breaking easily through Drakemon's attack. The mass of dark energy washed over Drakemon, Misumon, and Elsumon, throwing them back to their partners feet who even felt some of the attack.

"Jeez, this guy is so..." Tyson grumbled, arms crossed across his face. "How do we beat that?"

"Light Roar!" Bearmon called, opening his mouth as a burst of light escaped, flying into Devidramon, knocking him back slightly. The dragon growled, throwing Bearmon back.

Meanwhile, Brian ran back to Palmon's door, repeatedly knocking. "C'mon Palmon! We've got trouble!"

No answer came from the room. "Damnit," Brian spat. "Finnmon, you gotta break it down." The digimon nodded.

Inside, Allie heard noises coming from outside. "What's going on?" she shot.

"None of your concern, girl," Palmon spoke, holding a vile of some sort. "Now, take your medicine!" She said darkly.

"No, I'm fine now," Allie hopped from the bed. She did feel a lot better after some well deserved rest, even if she did still have a headache. She ran over to the nearest window, pulling back the shades. Her eyes widened at the site. "Oh no, they're in trouble!" Allie shot, watching as Devidramon tore into the digimon like nothing. She quickly turned around only to be faced with Palmon.

"Now, drink it!"

"No, I don't have time for this," Allie argued, and pushed past her. Just then, she felt a tight grab on her feet as she flew into the ground hard. She looked back to see Palmon's vines wrapped around her ankle.

Allie struggled to get free, but was getting no where. "If you want take it willingly, I'll force it down your throat!" She threated, popping the top of it. Allie then realized that that was no ordinary medcine, this thing was up to something.

"Rock Crusher!" called a voice muffled by the door. The door flew off it's hinges, flying across the room. Allie looked up to see Finnmon in the door way, and Brian right behind him.

"These annoyances have gotten to me for the last time!" Palmon warned, releasing Allie to shoot her vines at Finnmon. The digimon charged forward, tackling the other as the vines wrapped around him. Brian ran over to Allie.

"You alright?" He asked. "For real this time."

"Yeah," Allie nodded, as the boy helped her up. "I'm really fine," she nodded. "What's going on?" She asked worridly.

"Well, I'll explain the details later," Brian said. "But now I realize Palmon isn't the great doctor she said she was. And right now, everyone else is fighting Devidramon, probably the strongest digimon we've faced so far."

"Great," Allie sighed.

"Leave Palmon to us," Brian said.

"Yeah! I'll teach this plant-bitch a lesson!" Finnmon called, biting into her arm.

"Okay, I'll go help the others," Allie said, quickly running out of the room. "Hold on Bearmon..." she thought aloud.

Drakemon knelt down, having protected Misumon and Elsumon from the heavy attack. "There's no way we can beat this thing," he grumbled, watching Bearmon land before them.

Bearmon forced himself up again. "We have to protect Allie and the others," Bearmon declared. "This guy won't win!"

"Bearmon's right," Misumon stood up. "We can't let some over-sized lizard take us out!"

Drakemon stood up again, charging another attack. "We attack together!"

"Aye, Aye," Elsumon said, taking to the sky. "Little Breeze!" He flapped his wings, unleashing a gust of wind.

"Sprinkler!" Misumon called, blasting a jet of water from her mouth.

"Flare Stream!" The giant red dragon called, adding to the attacks.

"Little True Punch!" Bearmon called, running at Devidramon again. As the other attacks hit, Bearmon jumped forward, sending the fist into Devidramon's stomach again. The attacks threw the black dragon back, but using his wings, he caught himself.

He flew into the air again, setting sights on Elsumon. "Red Eye!" he shouted, using his eyes, the bird felt strange. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Elsumon!" Hewy cried, and tried to run forward, but Tyson stopped him.

"We can't do anything," he warned. Devidramon flapped his wings, unleashing another gale of darkness. Bearmon was able to avoid the attack this time. Devidramon set eyes on Elsumon for his first kill.

"Elsumon!" Hewy cried out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Devidramon flew down, claws at the ready. He quickly swiped, only to hit dirt. Confused for a moment, he looked over to see Bearmon standing in front of Elsumon with a determined look on his face.

The enemy sneered. Bearmon wouldn't let his friends be hurt by this dragon. "You dare challenge me, Child?" Devidramon shot.

"I will protect my friends!" Bearmon called back. _"Don't worry, Allie, I'll make sure everyone stays safe!"_

"How foolish," Devidramon spoke. With a quick slash, he sent Bearmon flying across the battle field, landing hard in the ground. He found himself unable to get up this time. "Now, your time has come," the dragon said, raising his glowing claws into the air.

"Bearmon!" Allie called having finally made her way outside. She stood by the rest of the humans.

"Allie, you're alright!" Tyson declared, feeling a bit of relief for a moment.

"Yeah," Allie nodded. "But Bearmon's in trouble."

"Don't you dare even try to run out there and help him!" Maia warned. Allie watched as Devidramon lowered over Bearmon. "Maybe Tyson and Jett did, but their enemies weren't nearly this strong."

"It doesn't matter," Allie said shaking her head.

"Allie, it's too dangerous!" Hewy said.

Allie wouldn't listen to another word and ran forward. Tyson watched in silence. He knew how she felt, but also realized how dangerous it was, more dangerous than his jump to save Dragomon, or more dagerous than fighting Turuiemon.

"Bearmon!!" Allie called, running towards the fight. Devidramon glanced over, readying his attack.

"Ah, so you're the one," he sneered. He didn't stop however, and crossed his arms. "Crimson Nail!" He launched the attack at the defenseless Bearmon.

The bear watched helplessly, and closed his eyes. He heard a loud noise, like that of a collision. He opened his eyes to see a bright light around him, and see Allie standing before him. "A-Allie?" Bearmon stood up quickly to see themselves surrounded by a dome of light.

The red energy from the claws was stopped by the dome. Allie had her arms crossed before her. As soon as the attack faded, she dropped her arms, breathing heavily. "Wh-What was that?" she asked, noticing herself in a yellow glow.

"Allie, you saved me," Bearmon said gratefully.

"Yeah...but how?" the girl asked in awe. "That wasn't like Jett and Tyson..." she said in confusion.

"Do you not know?" Devidramon boomed. Allie looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Know what?" the red-head shot.

"No matter, it will all be over soon," Devidramon snarled rising to the air. He let out another roar. Allie quickly took out her D-Tech, and knew just what she had to do as the device was glowing brightly.

"Bearmon?"

"Let's go," the bear nodded, standing next to his partner, feeling fully restored.

* * *

The bright yellow glow around Allie gathered to her right hand. She held the D-Tech forward, crossing her arms before drawing the yellow energy over the top of the device.

"Bearmon...Evolve!"

The bear's outer layer began to tear back as a mass of yellow energy surrounded him. A underlying grid of yellow data revealed itself. The bear's face, legs, hands, and chest all tore away. The yellow data enclosed around him, creating a new form.

It exploded momentarily, revealing a new shape. Blue data closed around the bag legs, and around the front legs, which were now covered in red gloves with sharp claws at the end, with shoulder pads to match. His underbelly was now white as was his muzzle. The new digimon took the form of a blue grizzly bear. On his forehead was a white crescent moon. He let out a roar much like a bear's. He slammed down on the ground.

"Grizzmon!"

* * *

The light faded revealing the newly evolved digimon. He was much bigger than Bearmon, and stood at Allie's height on all fours. "Bearmon...you evolved?" Allie said in shock. The bear emitted a growl as a response.

"Wow, they did it!" Brian said, rejoining the others.

"Brian?" Maia said quickly. "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of something," he motioned back to see Palmon entwined in her own vines on the ground next to a victorious Finnmon. She was flailing about angrily, mumbling obscenities that couldn't be heard.

"What are you doing?" Maia asked in shock. "She was trying to help!"

"Yeah, help to poison her," Brian defended. Maia gave him a confused look. "That grape root she needed was for some sort of poison." Brian repeated. "We'll worry about that later, for now, let's be ready to help if needed."

"How interesting..." Devidramon smirked, landing down before Grizzmon. "I wasn't aware you'd be able to reach evolution..."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my partner!" Grizzmon shouted.

"And our friends!" Allie added firmly. "Grizzmon! Let's show this guy what happens when he messes with out friends!" The girl exclaimed.

"Gladly," the digimon growled, his voice now much deeper than Bearmon's.

"What makes you think you can beat me now?" Devidramon challenged, extending his arms. Grizzmon pulled himself up to only two legs, lunging forward as the two interlocked each others claws. Fierce growls came from each of them.

"You won't win!" Grizzmon declared, forcing all of his strength into is arms. Devidramon noticed this however, and weakened his own hold. Grizzmon lost his footing and fell forward right at Devidramon.

"Crimson Nail!" He called quickly, slashing his claws against Grizzmon, stopping him, and throwing him back into the ground. He hit and a large cloud of dust rose up around him flying at Allie. She was temporarily blinded for a moment.

As the dust cleared, she opened her eyes to see Devidramon standing before her. "My master will be please," the dark dragon smirked.

Devidramon raised his claw into the air as Allie watched petrified with fear. "Wha-?!" The dragon cringed, feeling a hard clamp on his tail. Allie saw Grizzmon behind him holding tightly with his teeth. Devidramon whipped around as Grizzmon released his tail. The black dragon lunged forward, claws extended. Grizzmon was ready this time. "Crimson Nail!"

Grizzmon was able to avoid the attack he'd seen coming, stepping quickly to the side. The bear got up on two legs again, letting out a roar. "Counter!" He shouted, driving his claws into Devidramon who had left himself open.

The claws tore into the dark dragon's side, throwing him back. Devidramon caught himself, standing up again. He was growling loudly with anger. He beat his wings rapidly. "Demonic Gale!"

"Flare Stream!" Drakemon called, intercepting the attack with a stream of fire, managing to cut through, leaving little to no damage to Grizzmon. The red dragon stood next to Grizzmon. "Need a hand?" He offered.

"Thanks, Drakemon," Grizzmon said, landing back on all fours ready for Devidramon again. "Let's attack together!" Grizzmon called as the two Adults charged forward.

Drakemon and Grizzmon ran forward, claws at the ready. Drakemon jumped ahead, slashing his long claws at Devidramon, who used his arm to defend himself. He jumped aside, allow Grizzmon to attack next. The grizzly bear drove his claws into Devidramon who was now undefended. The attack cut into his abdomen, causing him to cringe.

The dark dragon bent over, data leaking from his fresh wounds. "I cannot be defeated like this!" He shot. "Red Eye!" He called, glaring at Grizzmon with a demonic gaze.

Drakemon ran before Grizzmon, taking the paralyzing attack. "Drakemon!" Grizzmon shot. The red dragon was now frozen, kneeling on the ground.

"It's your turn, Grizzmon," Drakemon said, unable to move anything except his mouth. "Show him...what you're made of!" As he said that, his body glowed and he devolved to Dragomon, lying on the ground, still paralyzed.

Grizzmon growled, landing on all fours. "Looks like it all comes down to one attack, doesn't it?" Devidramon declared. "Demonic Gale!" He cried, beating his wings rapidly to send a very powerful blast of darkness at Grizzmon.

The grizzly bear stood firmly, showing no signs of backing down. The crescent shape on his head began to glow brightly. "As I said before, no one will get away with hurting my friends!" Grizzmon called, as the light on his forehead got extremely bright. Just with the light alone, the powerful Demonic gale was torn through.

Allie watched in awe as her once little teddy-bear partner was now a fierce, powerful grizzly bear. It was scary in a sense, but it was also good to know she could count on Grizzmon to protect her. She'd even go so far as to say she trusted him...

The light on Grizzmon's head shined brightly, blinding everyone around the area. "Crescent Dawn!" He roared. A powerful blast of light shot from the bear's forehead. It flew incredibly fast at Devidramon, cutting through him in an instant.

Devidramon cried in pain as the light faded, he was fully dissolving. "You...shall not win, humans!" he cried before his head was dissolved. The data escaped to the sky.

"Wow..." Hewy said in awe, as the others were.

"That's...Bearmon?" Maia asked again, still rather stunned. Tyson stood with a smile.

"I knew they could do it," he added. "I'm alway—well, mostly right, you know," he said, in order to avoid another fight between himself and Maia. Tyson quickly ran over to Dragomon who seemed to finally be able to move.

Grizzmon looked back at Allie with a calmed look on his face. The girl was slightly afraid, but shook it off, standing up. "Thanks, Bearmon...well Grizzmon," she said with a chuckle, putting a hand on the grizzly's muzzle. The bear smiled before glowing brightly. He shrunk back into Bearmon who was exhausted, and barely conscious.

"Did I do okay?" he asked, hopefully.

Allie smiled at the young digimon adding a chuckle. "You did great."

"Does that mean I can eat now?" The bear asked, hopefully.

"Of course," the girl said, adjusting the yellow baseball cap on her head. "You can eat all you want." Bearmon smiled happily before drifting off into a peaceful rest.

"What a day," Brian sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. He looked back to Finnmon and gasped. "Hey!" He noticed that Palmon was gone and Finnmon was on the ground, this time wrapped in vines.

"Allie!" Maia called to the girl, who looked right at her. She saw Palmon standing before her.

"You again?" Allie shot.

"You may have gotten away once, but not again!" Palmon called, extending her vines to wrap around Allie's arm.

"Let go!" Allie ordered, trying to pull away.

"Or what?!" Palmon shot, she had snapped.

"Or else you'll be fried," Tyson said, cracking his knuckles, standing behind Palmon with a devious grin.

"What is some human going to do?" Palmon scoffed. As Palmon was distracted, Allie pulled on the vines, pulling her forward. Tyson lit his hand with fire as he shot it into the plant's back. In a burst of flames, the child digimon dissolved, releasing Allie.

"Cool, didn't know I could do that," he chuckled.

"You mean...you...?" Allie didn't need to finish her sentence with words, and just sighed as Tyson laughed.

Dragomon stumbled over to his partner, still in a daze. "Tyson...I can't move my tail," he said, weakly. He tried to wag it, but it just slumped down.

"Can we eat now?" Hewy pleaded, helping Elsumon to his feet. He was standing next to Tyson and Allie.

"I agree," Allie added. "I'm starving."

"We're all hungry, so let's get some food," Maia added, rejoining Tyson, Allie, Hewy, and the digimon.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Brian called, having finally released Finnmon from the vines.

"That damn plant!" Finnmon grumbled. "Let's just get some food before I get even more cranky."

Bearmon's eye cracked open. "Can we get fish?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Allie added with a hint of disgust. _"Who likes fish?"_

A few Alraumon approached the kids when they realized their village was finally safe. "We thank you Guardians very much," The blue-topped plant said.

"I take it these guys aren't Palmon?" Allie whispered to Maia.

"Yeah, they're good," Maia added. "They seem to actually like humans."

"We request that you join us for a feast," the Alraumon said.

"A feast?!" Dragomon's ears perked up.

"Like, I'd totally love you to come, Dragomon!" The valley-girl Alraumon said, latching onto the dragon's arm.

"Yes, they we shall offer you a place to rest for as long as you need, and any supplies you may need on your journey," the other Alraumon, now presumed to be a sort of leader, added.

"We would be very grateful," Brian said, before Tyson was able to speak. "Thank you." The Alraumon bowed to them, and signaled for them to follow. They did, finally on their way to some food and a night of well deserved sleep.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Krissmon's Tidal Wave

**Author Notes**: A Few quick things here...I haven't uploaded in so long because I had kind of forgotten this was here. But I've come back with Four new chapters. Comments/Criticisms/etc welcome. Also, the story is fully up to date at my homepage. There you will find loads more of information on the characters, digimon, digivices, and chapters up t 27. Here: .com/ And you can also find the link through my profile page. Thank you and enjoy!

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_After Allie had fallen ill, the group all made their way to Alraumon village. As soon as the others returned with their graperoot for the medicine, a darkness-based Digiimon, Devidramon, attacked. No one, not even Drakemon, was able to withstand his powerful attacks. Allie finally awoke to Palmon attempting to poison her. Thanks to Brian and Finnmon, she was able to save Bearmon, leading him to his evolution. Defeating him with the help of Drakemon, the kids were offered food and a place to sleep by the grateful Alraumon. _

**Chapter 7: Krissmon's Tidal Wave!**

It was mid-morning when the group had finally set off. After a good rest at the Alraumon village, and some food, everyone felt better than ever, and were actually up to traveling. However, Tyson was still rather guilt-ridden about what had happened yesterday, and had ordered breaks about every hour or so, even though Allie had assured him it was no big deal.

The group was also loaded with lots of goods, food, medical supplies, even a few blankets. Brian and Tyson had been tasked with carrying all of this, thanks to Brian. He claimed it was the mens' turn to do some work, needless to say, Maia was more than okay with this.

Although, something seemed to be bothering the girl, though, she wasn't really open to discussion. She watched quietly as Hewy was with Tyson and Brian, enjoying their conversation about something she didn't care to know about. Misumon had been riding atop Bearmon's head, as the bear was walking among his fellow digimon, all engaged in their own conversation as well. Maia and Allie seemed to be picking up the rear. Allie didn't seem to talkative either, but was in what seemed a good mood.

Maia let out a saddened sigh. Allie over heard it, and walked up to her. "Everything alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

Maia looked over at the other girl and gave a light nod. "Yeah...just thinking."

"About what?" Allie asked. She then paused, maybe she was being a bit too invasive on personal things.

Maia stopped and folded her arms. "It's just..." she watched Hewy with the other boys. "Why was it us that were chosen for this thing? I mean, what if one of us really got hurt, or worse?"

"You know, I never really asked why," Allie replied. "But I do know we can count on the digimon to keep us safe."

"But not even they can keep us safe all the time, can they? Just imagine what would've happened if you didn't show up when you did..." She spoke with a shiver.

"The important thing is that I did show up, and Grizzmon did beat Devidramon," she replied. "If we ask 'what if' all the time, then we'll just worry ourselves over nothing," the girl said.

"Hey, you girls coming!?" Tyson called waving his arm.

"Yeah," Allie said, and started walking with Maia right behind her, now in even deeper thought. She thought Allie had a good point, but it still didn't answer her question about why. Especially the question about 'why' Hewy had been taken here. He was younger than everyone else, and didn't belong here.

After another hour or so, Tyson wanted to take another break. He turned to the other, stretching his arms. "Let's take another break guys," he urged.

"Naw," Allie said. "We should keep going." she said.

"Um, why?" Tyson blinked. Allie pointed behind him. Just about another five minute walk from them was a river.

"That sounds good," Brian added. "We can just go there and set up camp for the night."

"Well, we could take a break now and go there once everyone gets rested up," Tyson offered.

"Don't worry so much, Tyson," Allie said, walking past the boy.

"I don't care," Dragomon muttered. "I just want to eat."

"Hey, if we're going to a river, that means there will be fish!" Bearmon's eyes sparkled with hope. He quickly ran forward, causing Misumon to clamp onto his hat to avoid flying off.

"Yikes! Slow down, will you!"

"Fish sound good to me!" Dragomon said happily, chasing after them.

"Children," Elsumon sighed. "Finnmon, at least I can count on you to keep your head in the right place."

"Who cares, it's food!" Finnmon announced, chasing after the other digimon. Elsumon sweat-dropped.

"I thought birds liked fish," Hewy said curiously.

"Well..." Elsumon said, clearing his throat. "I suppose a few fish would be good. They are healthy, after all," he said, deciding to fly off after the others.

"How can anyone like fish?" Allie asked with a hint of disgust.

"I think the digimon will eat any sort of food," Brian answered, watching the digimon take off for the river. The humans followed the digimon arriving at the large river.

"This thing sure is long," Hewy said, peering ahead.

"I suppose we can put together a raft tomorrow," Brian said, setting down his bag of travel supplies.

"Sounds good," Tyson said, tossing his backpack down as well. "Hewy, wanna go fishing?" The boy offered.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome," Hewy said happily. The two of them found some long sticks on the surrounding area. There were trees all the way around them, and several branches strewn across the ground.

"We'll get a fire started," Dragomon offered, dragging Finnmon and Bearmon along.

"Why us?" Finnmon grumbled, arms crossed.

Maia took a seat on the ground, watching her brother and Tyson create some make-shift fishing poles. Hewy sure looked happy at that moment, which made Maia seem to calm down a little herself. "They sure get along well, don't they," Brian said, walking up next to Maia, and sat himself down next to her.

"Yeah," Maia replied. "They've always been like that."

"So, how long have you know Tyson?" Brian asked, curiously.

"Since we were both six," Maia replied, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I see," the boy added.

Misumon jumped up onto Allie's shoulder, tugging on the girl's hair. "Ouch," she muttered. "What's up?"

"Lookie there," Misumon said with a devious grin. Allie looked at Brian and Maia talking and blushing.

"Do you...like him?" He asked again, blushing slightly.

"Like him? Yeah, he's cool I guess," she then paused, realizing what the boy meant. Her face twisted. "No! Not like that! No way!" She declared, waving her hands. She then began blushing slightly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said, quickly.

"Oh, how cute, you guys like each other," Allie chuckled lowering her head between the two.

"How sweet," Misumon added with an innocent smile.

"What are you talking about?!" Maia demanded, blushing harder.

"Yeah, jeez, can't we just talk?" Brian added, even slightly annoyed.

Allie and Misumon seemed surprised by their angry reaction. Misumon decided to be more devious at both of their expenses. "Why are you denying it?" Misumon asked.

Maia seemed to get pretty angry at that moment. "You..."

"Oh look, Tyson and Hewy caught some fish!" Allie said quickly. Maia looked back to see the two of them holding a large handful of fish.

"Check it out!" Tyson smiled.

"Fire's ready!" Dragomon called, spitting a ball of fire into the pile of sticks he, Finnmon, and Bearmon had gathered.

Allie sighed with relief as Maia seemed to forget about the entire thing, walking over to the fire with the boys.

"Close call, guys," Brian added, standing.

"Oh, you can't deny it," Misumon taunted.

"Misumon..." Allie warned. Brian didn't say anything else, and rejoined the group.

"There's a time when you just shouldn't talk anymore," Allie said.

"I'll probably never learn that then," the beaver said, hopping off of the girl's shoulder rejoining the rest of the group.

Allie then realized their food for the night was going to be fish. She hated fish...Oh well, she wasn't about to be picky. She joined everyone gathered around the fire. Finnmon had grabbed some extra sticks so that everyone could cook their fish over the fire.

"These are actually pretty good," Tyson said, biting into the fish again.

"You're telling me!" Bearmon said, happily, downing another fish. "But they're better raw," the bear said, licking his paw, grabbing a raw fish. In one gulp, he finished it off. Everyone seemed to cringe. "Awe man," Bearmon sighed. "There's no more." Eating six wasn't enough for the bear. Everyone had stopped after two.

Bearmon walked back to the river, quickly shooting in his paw, he brought up another fish, swallowing it on the spot. He gathered an armful more and started eating them while sitting by the river.

"So, why didn't you help us earlier?" Tyson asked slightly annoyed.

"You never asked," Bearmon replied, eating another.

"Wow, don't you ever get full?" Hewy asked the little bear, kneeling beside him. Bearmon ate another fish.

"Fish are _so _good!" The bear exclaimed, eating another, and Hewy laughed.

"Hewy, we should get ready for bed," Maia called. The sun had already started to set as everyone finished supper.

"Okay!" Hewy called back, and stood up from his kneel. He started to walk, but slipped on a puddle of water from the fish Bearmon had laid on the shore. He lost his balance, and toppled over the edge, falling into the river with a big splash. The water was really deep for the boy, and he didn't know how to swim. The river also had a bit of a current, making it really hard for the boy to keep his head above water.

"Hewy!" Maia exclaimed, running up to the river's edge. Bearmon quickly jumped into he water after the boy. Everyone followed shortly to the river bank. Elsumon too was full of worry for his partner, but he couldn't do much. "Hang on, Hewy!" Maia called, preparing to jump in, but Tyson grabbed her arm.

"You can't swim!" Tyson warned.

"But, I have to help him!" she pleaded, worry in her voice.

"I'm coming, Hewy!" Brian called, jumping into the water. He was a great swimmer, thankfully. Though the current was pretty strong, he was struggling to get to the boy. Misumon followed him into the water to help if needed. The brunette quickly swam Hewy's way, and thanks to Bearmon, he was holding onto a rock.

Brian helped the boy back to the shore, heaving him out, and helping Bearmon out as well. Misumon climbed up quickly, followed by Brian. "Hewy!" Maia said, running over to the boy. "Thank god you're safe." She hugged him tightly. "You've got to be careful!" she demanded.

The boy was shaken and cold from the night air. Maia quickly took Hewy to the fire. Allie followed them over. "Here," she said, removing her grey jacket, handing it to Maia. The blonde girl ripped it from her hands and wrapped her brother in it quickly and tightly. Hewy felt like he was in a straight jacket.

Bearmon shook his fur, drying off rather quickly. "Bearmon! Warm him up, now!" she ordered harshly. The bear seemed a bit surprised and walked over to Hewy, whose teeth were chattering, sitting close to him. Maia continued to stay close to her brother, adjusting the coat as tight as it could possibly go.

Brian and Allie watched in awe. "She usually gets like that," Tyson said, watching the siblings.

Brian sighed, walking over to her. "Maia, you can relax now, no one was hurt," he said calmly.

"Not a good idea," Tyson warned from the sidelines. Maia shot the boy an evil glare.

"Don't tell me how to take care of my brother," she sneered. Brian waved his hands dismissively and nervously. Brian backed away and went back to Tyson and Allie.

The night continued along. The digimon had previously fallen asleep, Bearmon's arms wrapped around a sleeping Hewy, Elsumon laying close as well. Misumon was also laying close. There were two blankets laying over the top of them as well. Finnmon and Dragomon weren't far way either, sleeping on their backs, each with a light snore.

Tyson too had fallen asleep, laying on his side with a light snore. Maia, Brian, and Allie sat quietly around the fire. Earlier, it had left little warrant for conversation. Brian had taken off his wet shirts earlier, leaving them to dry next to Allie's jacket, which had been replaced with blankets around Hewy. Brian had a blanket wrapped around himself as well.

Maia let out a heavy sigh finally, breaking the awkward silence. "Guys, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, rubbing her arm.

"Not to worry," Brian added. "You're just watching out for your brother."

"But, I didn't even thank you, and you saved his life," Maia argued.

"Really, don't worry about it," Brian continued. Maia nodded, going silent again. "I sure don't know what I'd be doing if Cadee was here," the boy said.

"Cadee?" Allie asked curiously.

"Yeah, my little sister," Brian answered. "She's about Hewy's age," he sighed. "I wonder how my parents and her are doing right now..."

"I could imagine my parents are probably freaking out right now," Maia said with a hint of sadness. Allie decided not to add anything to that right now, in fact, her mind had wandered to other things. She wondered how Jett and Weimon were doing. Were they still alright? She was sure they were, but she couldn't help but wonder...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from both Brian and Maia. They were blushing and talking again. Allie laughed slightly.

"What?" Maia demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Allie said, standing up. "I'm going to go stand guard." She said, pointing back to the nearest open area.

"Fine, but you come back and get one of us after an hour," Brian warned. "We don't want you passing out again."

"Yeah, yeah," Allie said, dismissively and walked a little way down.

After a couple hours, Allie had swapped guarding with Brian, and then after that, at sunrise, Maia decided she would stand guard for a while until everyone else woke up. She sat by the river, trailing her hand through the water.

She heard a yawn behind her. "Maia, what are you doing?" Tyson asked.

"Just...looking at the water," she said with a light smile.

"You're so weird, you know," Tyson said, wrapping his hands behind his head. "Fire's definitely the way to go."

Brian was next awake, and had never really made it back to a deep sleep after Maia took over watch. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He went over to put his light gray long-sleeved shirt, and over that put his green t-shirt with the music note on the chest. "Man...I miss my i-Pod," he sighed.

"Your i-Pod, huh?" Allie said, having just gotten up. She put her gray jacket back on, rolling up the sleeves like she usually wore them.

"Yeah," Brian confirmed. "I miss listening to music." He sighed. Hewy finally awoke, leading the other digimon, aside from Finnmon and Dragomon, to wake up. The boy sat up, and sneezed.

"Heh, you got a cold," Brian said, kneeling down next to the boy.

"Uh huh," Hewy said, sneezing again. "Awe man..."

"Don't worry, you'll feel better when you finally wake up," Allie chuckled. She handed Hewy his orange beanie. The boy thanked her and replaced it on his head.

"Hewy, you're finally awake!" Maia said happily, running over to them.

Bearmon let out a giant yawn, scratching his stomach. "I want more fish..." He said to Allie.

"More?" The girl said in disbelief.

"Mmhmm, they're so good," the bear said, walking over to the river side to scoop some up and down them immediately.

"What a strange creature," Allie sighed.

"I can't believe you have a cold!" Maia said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Hewy said. "I'll be fine once I wake up."

Maia blinked at him, then shook her head. "So..how do we get across this massive river?" Tyson asked.

"I'm thinking a raft," Brian said. "There's tons of trees around, and there's vines we can use to bind them together." He kicked Finnmon, and he rolled over onto Dragomon. The two of them opened their eyes and screamed, kicking each other away.

"Either way," Brian continued. "We gather trees, wrap them together with vines, and we can take off across the river," he declared.

"I guess that could work," Tyson decided, putting a hand to his chin. "But I don't feel like chopping down trees..." he whined. He heard a loud yawn from Dragomon, and looked at him, growing a smirk. "Dragomon..." The red digimon evolved, and sighed when instructed to gather several logs from the trees.

"At least I'll get a work out." Drakemon grumbled. Brian laid out a set of instructions in the ground via stick. The group got to work quickly, placing the logs together and binding them with several, tightened vines. After about an hour's work, they had it finished.

"You sure this things going to hold up?" Tyson asked, rather unsure of it.

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "So long as we avoid crashing into anything," he added.

"Well, let's get on, if we're lucky, some crazy digimon will attack," Tyson joked, only to receive a glare from Maia.

"Is this just one big joke to you?" she sneered.

"Jeez, relax," Tyson insisted. "We can't have fun while we're here?"

"This isn't about fun," the girl said, guiding her brother onto the raft. "Now hurry up and get this thing in the water," she ordered.

"What's your problem today?" Tyson grumbled.

"You," Maia said simply. "Now let's get out of here." She folded her arms and turned away.

"How do we push this heavy thing?" Tyson asked Brian.

"That was something I didn't quite think of," the boy chuckled.

"Get on," Drakemon said. "I'll get us in there."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Allie said. "Come on, guys, let's go." Everyone got on as Drakemon pushed the raft to the river. It slowly started to float away.

"Um, Drakemon? You coming?" Tyson called.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your impatient butt on," the giant dragon called. He backed up, and started into a run.

"Is he crazy?" Brian shot. "He'll crush the boat and us!" Tyson took out his D-Tech quickly.

"Naw," Tyson said, clicking a button as soon as Drakemon had taken to the air in a giant leap. He began glowing and shrunk into Dragomon just before Tyson caught him. The dragon was still heavy, and dropped him to the floor of the boat.

"That was fun!" Dragomon called, flailing his arms in the air. "Let's do it again."

"How about not," Tyson sighed.

After a few hours, everyone seemed to be bored out of their minds. "I thought this was a river..." Tyson grumbled. "Not an ocean." He fell back on the boat, stretching his arms. Everyone else had already fallen asleep, aside from Allie, Bearmon, and himself.

"I'm sure we'll get there eventually," Allie replied, equally bored. She looked over to Bearmon who was scooping out more fish, and eating them raw.

"Want one?" he offered, holding the flapping fish before the girl.

"No, no, that's okay," Allie denied with a wave of her hand. After Bearmon had his fill, he went to lay down. Allie eventually gave in, laying down as well. The boredom was making her tired.

Even the ever-energetic Tyson had lost his enthusiasm. His eyes soon closed and he fell asleep, his hand dangling in the water. Something swam past, barely brushing his hand.

Tyson took his hand from the water unconsciously. He turned to his side. The boat rocked again. Misumon seemed to wake up this time, walking to the edge of their raft, peering over the side. "What was that?" She suddenly tensed up. "Oh man..." One by one, each of the digivices began beeping wildly, shooting everyone awake like alarm clocks.

"What's going on now?" Brian asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hewy let out a yawn, then a sneeze. Maia looked over the side of the boat. "What's up, Misumon?"

Just then, a powerful jet of water shot up before them, knocking the boat back. "That's what's up," Misumon informed as a giant, white creature emerged from the water. Maia quickly took out her digivice, showing it at the demon-like creature.

"_Gesomon; Adult level; Mollusk Type digimon; Element: Water; Attacks are Deadly Shade, Devil Bashing, and Squire Dome,"_ the computerized voice informed.

"Dragomon, you'd better evolve," Tyson waned as the creature rose its claws into the air, waving them dangerously. Before another word could be said by anyone, Gesomon shot his tentacle arms forward.

"Devil Bashing!" it cried.

"Everyone get off!" Brian shouted. Everyone started to scatter as the tentacle crashed into their raft, destroying it in an instant. Elsumon had flown into the air.

"Little Breeze!" Elsumon called, blasting a gust of wind into Gesomon. It did nothing. The sea monster set sights on the children. He then ducked back underwater.

"Where did that thing go?" Maia demanded. She was trying her best to hold Hewy afloat, however, something they'd least expected happened.

Hewy felt a tugging at his leg, and in a flash, was pulled underwater. "Hewy!" Maia called, without even thinking, dove in after him.

"We gotta get down there!" Tyson said, diving under himself. Brian and Allie followed, with the digimon in tow. Even Elsumon flew into the water.

Dragomon opened his mouth to send an attack. "Pyrite Sho-" he stopped, realizing nothing was coming out. He received a slap on the back of his head from Finnmon.

"You can't use fire underwater, you twit," The digimon said. "It's all about the basics down here," the green digimon said, and swam forward. "Rock Crusher!" The digimon called, slamming head-first into Gesomon. The creature stumbled back slightly, but slapped him away.

"Bear Fist!" Bearmon called, kicking forward slowly. Gesomon swatted him aside before he even had a chance to land an attack. Dragomon swam forward, biting hard onto Gesomon's tentacle. It was the arm that Hewy was held in.

Gesomon tried to escape the little dragon's hard grip, but in doing so, released Hewy. Maia quickly swam forward, grabbing her brother. Misumon also joined Drakemon in attempting to take down Gesomon. Tyson stared in surprise, before the group resurfaced for breath. Tyson shot up first, then Maia and Hewy.

"Maia...how the heck?" He started, catching his breath.

Maia brought her brother to a lone log, allowing him to wrap onto it, and Elsumon resurfaced, ready to watch his partner. "Hewy, are you alright?"

"Uh huh," the young boy nodded, tightly holding the log.

"How the heck do we fight this thing?" Brian asked.

"I know, Bearmon and Dragomon can evolve," Tyson declared.

"Look at how hard it is for them to fight now," Allie said. "Drakemon can't attack, and Grizzmon would be way to slow," the girl added.

"We need to do something," Maia said, quickly diving back underwater.

"Um, I thought she couldn't swim," Allie said, watching the girl go back under.

"She can't," Tyson said. "Don't ask me..." Tyson dove back under, leaving Brian and Allie to shrug, before joining them.

As they returned below, Dragomon was hurled back. Tyson quickly caught the dazed digimon. Bearmon and Finnmon finally returned to them, looking pretty tired themselves. Misumon, however, was dodging Gesomon's slow attacks. Maia started to swim to Gesomon and Misumon, straying away from the others.

Then, Gesomon opened his mouth widely. "Deadly Shade!" he called, shooting forth a blast of black ink at the Allie and the boys.

Allie swam in front of them, holding her arms forward. A bright shield formed around her and them, blocking the nasty ink. "Cool!" bubbles escaped from Tyson's mouth, and the sound was muffled thanks to the water. The shield disappeared taking the ink with it.

Meanwhile, Maia came to Gesomon, trying to get his attention. The white creature had taken notice of the girl, throwing Misumon aside with a heavy whack of his claws. He started towards the blonde girl, tentacles at the ready. Suddenly, Maia realized what a stupid thing she'd just done. Sure it was to help the others, but to be that stupid? She shook her head and started swimming away quickly.

Misumon slowly floated towards the bottom of the deep water. Maia kept swimming, trying to lead Gesomon away from the others, but she didn't know how long she could go until she was caught. Just then, she felt a tug on her leg, and was pulled back.

Maia tried her hardest to swim away, and before she knew it. "Misumon!" she cried. She hadn't realized until now, but she was...breathing? How was it possible to breath underwater? That wasn't her main concern though, it was escaping the death grip of this ugly sea monster.

The creature rose his other tentacle to attack. But suddenly, it let out a screach, releasing Maia all together. She looked up to see Hewy with a sharp stick. Gesomon quickly regained himself, and turned on Hewy this time, once again.

Before Maia could register another though, she swam forward as fast as she could, shoving the boy to the side, allowing herself to be grabbed by the tentacle of the sea monster. "Maia!" Hewy cried, only to have his voice muffled by the water. The digimon began crushing the life from her, tightening his grip with each passing moment.

All of the sudden, Misumon shot by the boy, slamming her little horn into Gesomon's arm, as Maia's body began glowing a bright purple. Gesomon growled, turning on both Misumon and Hewy, releasing Maia who was barely managing to stay concisions. However, she quickly realized what was going on, noticing herself glowing.

The purple glow shrunk to her hand as she took her glowing D-Tech from her pocket. Gesomon seemed to stop, and looked back to see his former prey glowing brightly. He let out a monstrous roar.

* * *

Maia quickly drew her hand across the top of the digivice, allowing the bright glow to engulf Misumon. "Evolution, Activate!"

"Misumon...Evolve!" The little white beaver called.

She began spinning, the data on her little feet, arms, tail, face, and body began to tear back, revealing the underlying purple data. A mass of purple data surrounded her, and quickly wrapped around her. In a flash, it exploded, revealing a newly formed creature.

Now much taller, data wrapped round the creature's feet which now bore claws. Around the creature's hands wrapped more data, revealing human-like hands with small, black claws on them. Misumon's tail reformed, now much larger, but still very beaver-like. Several strands of white fur extended over the top of tail, stretching as long as it. Across her chest a white tuft of hair covered her, and the small horn on her head extended.

"Krissmon!" the giant beaver cried out, emerging from the light.

* * *

Krissmon quickly took hold of Gesomon's arms, throwing him back, away from the siblings. Maia swam forward, quickly taking hold of her brother and swam to the top. Hewy coughed, drawing in all the air his little lungs would hold.

"Are you alright?" Maia asked her brother.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Are you?" he replied with a smile. The girl nodded, giving him an answer in the form of a smile.

"Maia, Hewy!" Tyson called, swimming over to them. "Are you guys okay? We lost you a bit ago."

"Nope, we're fine," Hewy assured, and Maia handed her brother over to Tyson.

"Keep an eye on him, okay?" the girl said before swimming back under.

"She's cracked," Tyson sighed.

"I'd say more along the lines of she's helping out Misumon," Brian said, having bobbed back to the surface, and right behind him was Allie.

"Looks like she evolved," the girl added.

"Yeah! Maia sure was cool," Hewy laughed, leaving Tyson with a confused stare.

"Did you just say your sister was cool?" Tyson asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure did!" Hewy said, happily.

Meanwhile, down below, Krissmon and Gesomon were exchanging blows. Each whip of his tentacle, Krissmon was able to counter with her tail, blocking most of the attacks. Maia stared in awe at her partner. She really was protecting her, and Hewy as well.

And all along, she'd thought she couldn't trust her...She was wrong. Krissmon drew back, after delivering a heavy punch to Gesomon's soft head. It drove him back, leaving him stunned. "Check this out, Maia, it's kick ass," the little beaver chuckled, extending her arms. She spun them around in front of her, generating an underwater whirl pool. "Aqua Pool!" she cried, as the whirling blast of water shot forward, engulfing Gesomon.

Spinning him around rapidly, the digimon was slammed downward. After a short moment, his data began disrupting. Gesomon exploded in a flash of light, data dissolving, spreading across through the water. "Amazing..." Maia gasped. Then, it hit her again. She was breathing? Underwater? And she was able to swim, better than she'd ever imagined she could.

"Are they going to come up?" Tyson repeated.

"Give her a moment," Brian said. "Don't worry, she's fine."

"Check it out!" Finnmon called. Maia began emerging from the water, but kept going higher, seated on the top of a giant white, purple-striped creature.

"That's Misumon?!" Dragomon exclaimed, jaw-dropped.

"Hey, guys," Maia called from above. Krissmon laid forward, allowing the others to climb on her back.

"Let's get a move on," the digimon said, and shot off across the remaining mass of water. Atop Krissmon's head, Maia saw a couple familiar figures. She waved her arm.

Ahead, standing on the shore was a familiar blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, hands in his pockets, with Weimon at his side. He nodded his head as he saw them approaching.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Finnmon Takes a Stand

**Author Notes:** Yay for new chapter. Chapter 8, another evolution, yay. Remember, you can find up-to-date fanfic information at my website: .com/ Have fun. Review's encouraged!

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_The group decided to set up camp next to a massive river that stretched for miles. After the group had made their meal of fish for the night, Hewy fell into the river, leaving Maia to be frantic and controlling with her friends. The next day they built a raft to cross, and were attacked by Gesomon on the giant river. No one was able to contend with the massive digimon underwater, aside from Misumon. Thanks to Maia's bravery, Misumon evolved to Krissmon and saved them, carrying them across the river where they met Jett and Weimon. _

**Chapter 8: Najimon Takes a Stand!**

The massive beaver came to the shore, allowing everyone off, and devolved to Misumon. Maia picked up the digimon. "Thanks, Misumon," she smiled and the beaver drifted into sleep.

"Jett!" Allie said, quite happy to see the boy alive and well.

"It's good to see you safe," Brian added.

"Yeah," Jett nodded. Brian quickly gathered the boy wasn't much of a talker.

"Great, now that we're all back together, we can get to that mountain," Tyson said. The group started to walk towards the mountain in the distance, lead by none other than Tyson.

"Infinity Mountain," Weimon stated.

"If we can manage to get thee," Elsumon started. "We can most certainly find our way to Digica."

"Digica?" Hewy asked. "What's that?"

"It's a city," Dragomon continued. "One of the biggest in the Digital World."

"Yeah, we'll probably find out some information once we get there," Weimon added.

After hours of walking, and really not seeming to get any closer. "This is getting no where," Jett spoke up, angrily.

"Then don't follow me," Tyson replied, turning around to shoot a glare at the boy, and received one from him as well.

--- --- --- ---

"You want me to leave again?" Jett retorted.

"Yeah, if you're going to be an asshole," Tyson shot back.

"Why you...!" Jett snarled, throwing forth his fist with a powerful punch that struck Tyson in the jaw. Tyson stumbled back, but quickly caught himself before falling. He retaliated with his own punch to Jett's stomach, knocking him back a few feet. The blonde responded with another punch as did Tyson, knocking each other back. They went at it again, but Tyson was grabbed by Allie and Maia, while Brian grabbed Jett to hold him back.

"What good is punching each other going to do?" Brian demanded.

"Yeah, he's right Tyson, calm down!" Maia added. Jett pulled free of Brian's grip, and caught his breath. Tyson pulled from the girls' grip, regaining himself, catching his breath. The two of them let out a grunt, glared at each other, and turned away, arms folded.

Tyson and Jett continued on, not speaking another word to each other. "Boys," Allie sighed, Maia nodded in agreement.

"Why were they fighting?" Hewy asked.

"Because," Brian replied. "That's how they like to argue."

"But Maia and Tyson argue all the time, and they don't punch each other," Hewy said. "Well, Maia does smack him in the back of the head sometimes, but that's all."

"Hewy, you'll understand when you're older," Maia said.

"Humans are weird," Dragomon concluded. "Especially yours." He said to Weimon.

Weimon said nothing, and followed Jett. Dragomon growled slight, only to be smacked by Finnmon. "Yeah, let's just start another fight," the digimon grumbled. "Come on, let's find a place to rest." the green digimon said, continuing along.

--- --- --- ---

The group continued along as Jett and Tyson stayed awkwardly silent. Brian decided to speak up to break the awkward silence in the group. "So...How about them Mets?" He said, only to receive a silent reply. He dropped his head in defeat. The group continued along the path in silence, until the sun started to set.

"Maybe set up camp?" Brian suggested, timidly. To his surprise, everyone stopped.

"That sounds like a good idea," Maia added happily. Brian smiled, knowing that someone else was trying to lighten the mood.

"Where should we go?" Allie asked.

"Er..." Brian looked around the area. It was pretty full of trees, and proved to be pretty quiet. However, really not that great of a place to sleep.

"How about there," Hewy suggest, pointing to a cave. Jett and Weimon went ahead to check it out. It seemed safe enough, despite a bit dark. He signaled for this place to be suitable. Due to their earlier fight on the sea that day, they'd lost all their goods: food, medical supplies, and their blankets.

"Me and Elsumon will go find some food," Hewy offered.

"I'll come too," Allie added. "So will Bearmon."

"Of course I will! Finding food is almost as much fun as eating it," he giggled, starting off into the mass of trees.

"Should we go get some fire wood?" Maia suggested to Tyson. The boy said nothing and walked off with Maia, and Dragomon following. Misumon was still resting in Maia's arms.

"This place should work," Brian said, walking into the cave with Finnmon beside him. The walls in the cave were sturdy, and showed no signs of weakness. The ground was somewhat soft, good for sleeping. And it was rather spacious, but it lead off somewhere. "Wonder what's down there?"

Jett looked down following Brian's gaze. "Don't know," the boy responded.

"Oh well, we can check it out later," Brian insisted.

"Why not now?" Finnmon asked, peering down the cave.

"Because, we've got to get camp set up," Brian said, knocking the digimon on the head.

--- --- --- ---

"Tyson, why does Jett bother you so much?" Maia asked.

"He doesn't," the boy insisted.

"That's a bunch of bull," Maia replied.

"I don't like that Weimon too much either," Dragomon added. Misumon cracked her eye open.

"Now that's a bunch of crap," the digimon said. "You just don't like him because Tyson doesn't like Jett." The dragon was taken aback, but said nothing. "Like I thought." the digimon chuckled, as did Maia.

Even Tyson seemed to smile at that. "Let's get some wood so we can eat," the boy said, finally. Maia nodded to her friend, glad to see him starting to cheer up.

--- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, Hewy, Allie, Elsumon, and Bearmon scanned the immediate area for food. "So...are any of these going to like...poison us?" Allie asked, holding a red fruit with orange spots. It felt like an orange, but had a stem and a leaf poking from the top.

"Not that," Bearmon said. "That's a applorange," the little bear informed.

"It's a delicacy of the Digital World," Elsumon said. "Grab as many as you can find."

"How about these?" Hewy asked, holding a bundle of shrunken, brown bananas.

"What are those?" Allie asked with a hint of disgust.

"They're called nanas," Bearmon instructed. He took a handful of pink berries. "These are Merry Berries," he smiled.

"What about these?" Allie asked, grabbing a purple root-like object.

"Grape root?" Hewy asked, looking at it.

"How did you know that?" Allie blinked.

"Ah yes, the Alraumon Village," Elsumon said.

"Yeah, Palmon had us get those for her medicine or whatever," Hewy finished for the bird.

"Huh...does that mean they're edible?" Allie asked, recalling the events in the village.

"They're fine," Bearmon assured. "They taste like human-world grapes." He smiled. Allie shrugged, and the lot of them gathered more food, and returned to the camp site.

They returned to a fire having already been started, and set the food down before them. "Bearmon says they all taste good."

"Coming from a digimon that downs fish raw," Misumon said, hoping over to the piles of food.

"Hey, I'd do it if there was no other food around," Dragomon defended, taking one of the apploranges. "I love these things!" he exclaimed, biting into it.

"If I recall, Dragomon, you love every sort of food," Elsumon stated, leading the others to laugh. Aside from Jett of course, who was ever quiet. He hadn't taken any food, and sat in silence.

"Aren't you hungry?" Allie asked, offering the boy an applorange. "These things are actually pretty good."

"I'm fine," Jett replied, leaning back into the cave wall.

"There's plenty to go around," Brian added, tossing the boy a nana. "They're good, despite what they look like." Jett caught the small, brown fruit, and examined it. He shrugged, and ate. Brian was right, they were pretty good.

"What's down there?" Hewy asked, noticing the extended cave for the first time.

"Not sure," Brian said. "I guess we'll have to find out..."

"We can tomorrow," Maia decided. "It's getting late." Everyone agreed, and laid down for the night, making themselves comfortable.

As time passed, Brian found himself unable to sleep. He was surely curious about what was down the cave, but it shouldn't have kept him awake. He sat up, looking around to see everyone was sleeping. Even Jett was fast asleep, looking peaceful for once, and Weimon sat next to him. Bearmon was taken hostage by Hewy, using him as a giant teddy-bear, as usual. Misumon laid next to Maia, both girls were sleeping soundly. Dragomon and Finnmon were laying beside Tyson, the three of them snoring loudly. Allie was laying next to Maia and Misumon, while Elsumon was on the other side of Hewy.

Brian stood up, dusting himself off, and looked down the cave. He decided he would go down there, even if the others were sleeping. He assumed that it would be safe, as so far, they were left unharmed.

"Where are you going?" spoke a voice he barely recognized. He turned around to see Weimon sitting next to Jett, with his eyes closed. Brian was surprised to see the digimon awake.

"Um...going to check out that cave," he said, motioning down the cave. Weimon stood up at the boy's words. "Then I shall join you." the wolf digimon said.

"You're not waking Jett up?" Brian asked.

"No, he needs sleep," the digimon said, starting down the tunnel. Brian shrugged, following the wolf.

Soon enough, a light began shining from the end of the cave. "What's that?" Brian asked, continuing along. They entered through a door, surprised to see what was there.

"Symbols?" Weimon spoke, looking around. The walls and ceilings were littered with symbols that were unknown to the both of them.

"Is it some sort of language that digimon use?" Brian asked, running his hand over some of the symbols.

"Not that I have ever seen," the wolf replied.

"What are they?" Brian was mesmerized.

"The language of the Light Bearer," boomed a voice. Brian and Weimon shot around to see a giant, rocky digimon standing before them. Composed of several sand-colored rocks, the digimon stood about twenty feet tall. The upper part of his face was covered in a metal helmet, and a belt across that. His arms and legs were wrapped with bandages.

Brian took out his D-Tech, pressing a button. _"Golemon; Adult level, Virus; Mineral type digimon of the Earth Element. Attacks: Curse Crimson and Golem Punch."_ The digivice read. Weimon stood firmly.

"What is a human doing here?" he shot. "Or you, Child?" The golem spoke, looking down on the two of them.

"Oh, you know," Brian said, quickly. "Just exploring." He stopped. "What's a Light Bearer?" he asked.

"That is none of you concern," the digimon spoke. Weimon stood before the boy defensively as he noticed Golemon raising his large fist.

"This boy is a guardian, and I am the partner of another Guardian," the digimon informed.

"Why would I believe you?!" the rock digimon shot.

"Run!" Weimon warned as Brian quickly turned bolting forward with Weimon following him. The digimon whirled around, charging an electric fist. "Little Thunder!" He called, blasting a ball of thunder that ricocheted off of the rock.

The Golem brought down a heavy hand. Weimon narrowly dodged the attack, landing on top of the digimon's fist. He escalated his arm, landing a firm kick to the jaw, jerking his head only centimeters, before the Golem knocked him down.

"Damnit," Weimon cursed. "I should've never come without Jett." He pulled himself up.

"We need to get out of here," Brian said.

"And lead him back to the others?" Weimon demanded. _"Jett...where are you?"_ Suddenly, Weimon felt himself covered in light.

"Weimon!" Jett shot, standing at the cave's enterance.

"More humans?" he shot, running towards Jett.

* * *

"Evolution, Activate!" Jett called, sweeping his glowing hand across the top of his D-Tech. Weimon was engulfed in light as the mass of blue data surrounded him.

"Weimon...Evolve!" The data exploded, revealing the newly formed Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon!" he cried, emerging from the light.

* * *

The wolf jumped forward, latching onto the rock's back with his claws, trying desperately to electrocute him. "It looks like Lightning has no effect on rock," Brian spoke, joining Jett.

"What were you two doing here?" Jett ordered.

"Weimon told me I shouldn't go alone," Brian replied. "It's my fault, I insisted I go." Jett said nothing more and turned back to the battle, and gasped as Wolfemon was easily thrown down. The Golemon's arm rose, forming into a giant boulder. "Golem Punch!" His hand neared the wolf, laying helplessly on the ground. Jett wanted to run into help, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"Flare Burst!" three large fire balls flew into Golemon, throwing him away from Wolfemon. Drakemon shot forward and whipped his tail into the rocky digimon, knocking him back further. "Need a hand?" He offered.

"Thank you," Wolfemon said, standing up.

"You owe me one," Tyson said, running up to the boys.

"I don't recall asking for your help," Jett shot. The two of them were still angry with each other.

"Cut it out you two!" Brian demanded. "Fighting now isn't going to help anyone."

Drakemon and Wolfemon continued battle with Golemon, neither of them getting anywhere. Drakemon latched his teeth onto the golem's arm, and felt a terrible crack. His teeth had cracked from the rock digimon's body. He cringed, loosening his grip. As he did, Golemon brought a giant first forward, knocking the dragon in jaw.

Drakemon flew back into the ground as Golemon loomed over him. He raised his arm in the air, but Wolfemon worked quickly, using his shoulder, he rammed into the golem's face, knocking him off balance.

"Spinning Lightning!" the wolf called, spinning rapidly in the air to generate electricity. He shot it forward, only for it to sizzle uselessly off the enemy. Before Wolfemon had a chance to react, Golemon charged forward.

Drakemon had just managed to pull himself up before he saw Wolfemon flying at him, taking them both to the ground. "Drakemon!" Tyson called. He had to do something, but what?

He turned back to Brian, Jett, and Tyson. "You humans invade this sacred place and expect me to allow you to live?!" he shot, raising his arm.

"Oh man..." Brian gulped. "Guys, any ideas?" They were backed into a wall. Suddenly, the Golem was tackled away from them by a familiar digimon.

"Nice timing, Grizzmon!" Tyson cheered.

"Hey guys," Brian said, glad to see the rest of their team there. Including Finnmon, Brian was quite relieved.

"What are you guys thinking?" Maia demanded. "Running off by yourselves in the middle of the night?"

"Whatever, mom," Tyson mocked the girl, folding his arms. The others were paying attention to the battle, now between Grizzmon and Golemon. Even the powerful bear was having troubles leaving damage.

Before he knew, Golemon stepped back. "Crimson Curse!" called the golem, opening his mouth to spray a blast of poisonous gas at Grizzmon. The gas choked Grizzmon, leaving him paralyzed with watering eyes.

Before the gas even cleared, Golemon shot forward, driving his fist into the grizzly's head, knocking him down to the ground. "Grizzmon!" Allie called, helplessly.

"Maia, have Misumon evolve!" Tyson said.

"Sorry, guys," Misumon said. "I'm still too exhausted from our last battle."

"Elsumon? Can you evolve?" Hewy asked hopefully.

"It's doubtful," the bird replied. Golemon turned back to the kids, raising his fists.

"Rock Smash!" Finnmon cried, jumping into the air to slam his metal-plated head into the digimon's chest, throwing him back. He stumbled, and with immense force, Finnmon was able to topple him on his back.

"That'll leave a head ache," the digimon mumbled, landing before the kids dizzily. Golemon stood up, regaining himself.

"You...." Golemon snarled. Finnmon wasted no time and shot forward with another Rock Smash. This time, Golemon lowered his head to meet the digimon's, and the two were pushing each other back. Golemon grew tired of this and rose his fist to knock the digimon aside into one of the walls. He slid down, defenseless.

"You shall be the first to go," Golemon declared, nearing the digimon.

"Finnmon!" Brian called. "I have to do something," he said, holding tightly to his D-Tech. The boy shot forward, without another thought.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the room, and everyone grew silent as dust rose. "Are they...?" Maia started, but found herself unable to finish the sentence.

The dust cleared, revealing Brian kneeling over his partner. "You alright, pal?" Brian asked with a smile.

"You...?" Finnmon was in awe, looking up at his partner.

"It's my turn, now," Brian said, feeling himself glow, and a green light surrounded him. Golemon scoffed, ramming his fist down at Brian. The boy quickly rose his arm, powered by the green aura around him. He stopped the giant fist with his own in an amazing show of strength.

"He's so strong," Hewy stated the obvious as Brian held back the digimon. Brian pushed forward with all of his strength, cracking Golemon's fist. The giant rock digimon stumbled back in awe. Brian stopped to catch his breath, and found himself in awe.

"Did I just...do that?" he asked, dumbstruck. He looked at the digivice in his other hand, it too glowed brightly. He looked back at Finnmon and the two of them nodded.

* * *

The glow surrounding Brian centered around his hand. He drew his arm back and drew it forward across the top of the green and white D-Tech. "Evolution, Activate!" he shouted.

"Finnmon...Evolve!" the digimon called, feeling his feet and hands releasing their data. The green grid beneath the digimon's flesh was revealed as they tore back. Even his helmet had disappeared. A mass amount of green data encircled the digimon. It quickly closed in, forming a new shape of Finnmon.

The surrounding data dispersed, revealing a more humanoid form. As the data replenished on his feet and hands, his tail too was replaced. Soon enough, his face was replaced, and a new helmet was covering his head. In the back of his head, the six feathers he formally had were now about a dozen. A metal breast plate crossed the digimon's chest. With a quick punch of his fists, the digimon revealed his new form.

"Najimon!"

* * *

The newly evolved Najimon emerged from the light, standing just a couple inches taller than Brian. "Finnmon, you did it," Brian smiled.

"Sure did," the digimon said. His voice hadn't changed a lot, and he still had the typical sarcastic touch to it.

"Not bad," Jett confirmed, having returned to Wolfemon's side.

"Way to go, guys!" Tyson cheered, next to Drakemon.

"Looks like they did it," Allie said, comforting Grizzmon. The two siblings looked at Najimon in awe.

Perhaps Golemon had been attacking the wrong digimon and humans...But no matter, he had to protect this place. Brian noticed his hesitation. "You know, we don't have to keep fighting!"

Golemon said nothing and slowly ran forward. "A bit hard-headed, huh?" Najimon taunted, charging forward, quite fast. He leaped from the ground, using his metal-plated head to attack.

"Metal Head!" he called, and slammed into Golemon's chest, leaving a massive crack as he bounced back. Golemon quickly regained himself, ready to butt heads again. Najimon accepted his offer, leaping into he air. Their heads crashed together with a loud clang ringing through the area.

The two struggled, and Golemon rose his fist again. Najimon realized this, and was ready this time. As Golemon rose his fist and stuck, Najimon quickly kicked from the digimon's head, landing before Brian. The rock was too slow to realize, and before he knew, he had knocked himself in his own jaw.

"Not too bright, is he?" Najimon chuckled. The rock digimon shook his head. He rose his fists into he air, forming them together.

"Golem Punch!" the digimon called, quickly pulling his arms down at Najimon.

Najimon sighed, raising his still finned hands in the air. "Have it your way," he said, before several rocks quickly rose around him. "Earth Rumble!" he called, shooting them forward, splitting his bouldered hand in two, thanks to Brian's earlier attack.

The rocks stabbed into Golemon's now weakened body, causing him to cry out before falling to his knees. "You done, rock head?" Najimon asked, prepared to send another attack.

"You truly are the Guardians," the digimon chuckled. Before he could utter another word, his body began dissolving. "I wish you all luck." he spoke, as his head burst into data.

"Good job, Najimon," said Brian, rather perplexed at the digimon they'd just fought. Why would he just throw his life away like that?

"So what the heck's with all the symbols?" Tyson asked, pulling Dragomon up.

"Golemon said they were language of the Light Bearer, whatever that is," Brian added.

"Weird," Tyson concluded, folding his arms behind his head.

Everyone rejoined next to the doorway. Allie, however, had stayed with Bearmon, staring at the symbols, not quite sure what to think. She seemed distracted and lost in each of them.

"Allie?" Brian asked, drawing her attention. "Can you...read them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she stood up. "No," she said quickly. She suddenly felt light-headed, and put a hand to her head to attempt to keep her balance.

"Allie, are you okay?" Maia asked, concerned for the girl. The entire group seemed to be worried for her.

"Yeah," Allie nodded. "I'm fine, just...tired," she added, scratching her head nervously.

"Well, then, we should go get some sleep," Tyson said. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last time, huh?" the boy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Allie nodded. At this time, Finnmon devolved, sitting tiredly on the ground.

"Carry me," he whined.

"You big baby," Brian rolled his eyes, picking up the digimon, following the others back to camp.

--- --- --- ---

This time, Allie was the one lying awake. She couldn't get those symbols out of her mind. What were they? And what was a Light Bearer? She sat up, making sure everyone was asleep, and wandered back to the room to inspect them more thoroughly.

"Just what are they?" the girl asked herself, staring deeply at the thousands of symbols littering the wall.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Falcmon Takes to the Skies

_**Author Notes**_: Okay, so, here I realized you can't actually click on links through an actual story. Therefore, I'll just tell everyone who wishes to learn more about DL, read updated chapters, and all of that, just go to my FanFiction Profile page and my homepage is Digimon: Legend. Here's Chapter 9, enjoy.

**Digimon: Legend**

_Previously..._

_Tyson and Jett got into their first fist fight, and finally stopped thanks to Maia and Brian's input. They found a cave and decided to set up camp for the night. The cave had an inner tunnel, which left Brian extremely curious. He and Weimon trailed down, and found a room full of symbols. They were attacked by Golemon, and no one could hurt the rocky digimon. Finnmon evolved to Najimon and finally defeated him. Allie felt strange around the symbols, and sneaked back later in the night._

**Chapter 9: Falcmon Takes to the Skies!**

A bright sun found its way into their place of slumber, and shown brightly on Hewy's sleeping face. The boy squinted, eventually opening his eyes. He sat up, rubbing them so that he could see. Everyone around him was still sleeping. "How do they sleep like that?" the boy asked himself quietly. He stood up, only to notice that Allie wasn't there. He had a pretty good clue of where she'd be.

Maybe he should wake the others? _"Naw..."_ he thought, and walked down the dimly lit tunnel. He entered the same area they were in the night before. Sure enough, there she was, sleeping peacefully on the ground. He walked up to the sleeping girl, tapping her. "Allie?"

The girl jumped, sitting up quickly. "Who--?" she looked over to see Hewy and sighed with relief. "Sorry." she apologized to the slightly frightened boy.

"It's okay," the boy assured. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to check it out more," the girl said, standing up with a stretch. "What about you?"

"I woke up to see you weren't there," Hewy replied. "I came down here to see if you were here. Oh, yeah, it's already morning, we should get back before Maia freaks out," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Allie nodded. They continued back to their sleeping area only to see Jett and Weimon starting for the enterance. "Jett? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Leaving," the boy replied, starting for the door.

"Wait," Allie urged, trying to stop the boy, but he continued, ignoring the girl's plea. She sighed, dropping her head in defeat.

"Don't worry," Hewy said. "He'll be okay," he smiled looking up at Allie. The girl smiled back at him and nodded.

"You're right I guess," the girl walked to out of the cave to look around, waiting for the others to finally wake up. One by one, everyone did, and after a quick breakfast, they started off, following Tyson.

"All this walking sure is getting annoying," Dragomon whined. "Can't we stop and eat?"

"We just ate like half an hour ago," Tyson said, trailing a little way ahead of the group.

"I know, but I'm hungry again," Dragomon continued. Tyson just continued walking, as did the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Jett and Weimon had decided to take a separate route. The duo walked in silence through the quiet forest. Weimon couldn't quite understand his partner who'd always wanted to leave the main group. Perhaps it was Tyson? Or perhaps it was something more. He wanted to know, but certainly knew better than to disturb his partner when he was angry, or thinking, or both.

Weimon found his partner to be more and more complicated as time went by, and it bothered him. Jett had to be the most confusing creature he'd ever met.

"Here we are," Tyson announced, clearing through the last of the bushes before them. As he stepped out, he stumbled forward at the sight before him. He lost his balance at the frightening sight, but thankfully, his partner quickly grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Jeez, be careful," Dragomon warned, scanning the massively deep gorge. It seemed to stretch across for several hundred feet, and was twice as deep.

"Thanks, Dragomon," Tyson said, catching his breath, and backing away from the ledge.

"Great leading skills, Tyson," Maia added, coming up behind her friend. "You lead us straight to a dead end."

"Oops," Tyson said, scratching his head nervously. Maia shook her head, she was too easily annoyed by the goggled-boy.

"Now what?" Brian asked, scanning the area.

"Elsumon, you could fly down there," Hewy suggested.

"Why don't you command someone else to do it?" Elsumon shot. Hewy seemed surprised by the bird.

Hewy suddenly went on the defensive. "Fine, be that way!" the young boy replied.

"Perhaps you would realize it can be rather tiring for me to fly all of the time!" the bird retorted.

"It's not like I was asking you to evolve or anything," the boy argued. "What's your problem? Why can't you evolve like everyone else?!" He demanded, growing irritated and angry himself.

"You are such a brat, you know," Elsumon retaliated. "Perhaps if you weren't such a baby all the time, I could've by now!" The two of them glared at each other before folding their arms, or wings, and turning their backs to each other, letting out a 'hmph'. They walked away from each other. Maia instantly went to her brother.

"Hewy, why are you and Elsumon fighting?" the girl asked with concern.

"None of your business!" Hewy snapped, walking away from his sister. Maia was taken aback by her brother's mean reply.

"Harsh," Tyson muttered, standing next to Brian and Allie. He, like he was sure everyone else, was curious as well. Why would those two be fighting like this? He wouldn't dare talk to either of them, knowing to avoid those sort of situations.

"Well," Brian said, looking down again. "How are we going to get across there?"

"I bet if Elsumon could evolve," the boy repeated.

"That does it!" Elsumon announced. "I am leaving, I shall not put up with this foolishness," the bird said, taking to the sky, and flew off in the distance.

"Aw, why did Elsumon leave?" Bearmon asked, naively.

"It's complicated," Allie said. "Hey," she spoke up, looking ahead of them. "Maybe there's another way across, or around?" she suggested, looking into the mass of trees nearby. She knew it was most likely the way Jett had gone, and was eager to follow.

"Sounds good to me," Brian confirmed. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Tyson. The boy wouldn't admit it, but maybe following someone else for once would be a good idea.

They continued through the trees, eventually finding a new way across. Or rather, down. Several carved out, stair-like impressions ran down the cliffs wall, and on the opposite end, more could be seen that could take them back up. "Looks like this is about it," Brian said, scanning the area, only to find no other way across.

The older boy stepped down onto the rocks followed by Finnmon. "Yikes, I'd hate to fall down these," the digimon said.

"Don't jinx us, pal," Brian said, descending the stairs.

"Hey, that could be really dangerous!" Maia called.

"There really isn't any other way," Allie said, following the boy. Bearmon was right behind her.

"You guys, maybe Maia's right," Tyson said, hesitant to follow.

"Tyson, are you afraid of heights?" Dragomon asked slyly with a smirk.

"N-No!" The boy insisted, following Allie and Bearmon, being very careful with his steps. Maia sighed, looking back to her brother. He had a look of sadness, and was looking to sky.

"Hewy?" Maia said quietly. Misumon looked at the boy sitting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Hewy looked at her and looked away quickly, putting on his face of annoyance again, and started down the stairs. Maia gazed up to the sky, noticing something moving slowly in the air.

"What's that?" Misumon asked, climbing on top of Maia's head in attempts to get a better view. "It's a digimon!" she warned.

"Is it Elsumon?" Maia asked, hopefully.

"Doubt it," Misumon replied. "Looks a lot bigger."

"And scarier," Maia added as the speck in the sky grew bigger as it neared. It revealed itself to be some sort of bird that was blue and yellow wearing a mask, and had a lightning-bolt horn jutting from his head. Maia took her digivice from her pocket, clicking a button on it.

"_Thunderbirmon; Adult level, Data, Giant Bird Type Digimon; Element: Thunder, Attacks: Thunderstorm and Spark Wing."_ the computerized voice read.

"We have to warn the others," Maia said as Misumon nodded. She started quickly down the stairs. Her steps quickened as she started to call out to the others. "Guys!" she called.

Hewy looked up to see his sister running down the steps. Maia took a misstep, and slipped. It seemed like slow motion watching his sister lose her balance and start to fall. "Maia!" Hewy called to the girl.

Everyone quickly turned attention and gasped at the girl plummeting and screaming. Her digivice began glowing brightly.

* * *

"Misumon...Evolve!" Misumon was surrounded by a burst of purple data that reformed her body into her adult form.

"Krissmon!" The digimon called, emerging from the light.

* * *

With a quick swipe, Krissmon extended her muscular arm to grab the side of the stair-impressions, digging in with her claws, and quickly grabbed Maia with her other arm. "That was real smooth, you know," the beaver said, with a sweat-drop.

Maia was just breathing heavily, scared half to death. Krissmon released her grip, falling to the ground with a crushing noise over the dirt. She set Maia down as everyone ran over.

"Jeez," Tyson said. "Are you alright?" he was more worried than anything.

"Yeah," Maia nodded.

"What were you doing?" Hewy asked, slightly frantic.

"Oh! There's a digimon," she said, motioning to the sky, only to see the blue bird soaring at them with a screech.

The bird spread its wings, as they began sparking up. "Spark Wing!" it cried blasting a flurry of electrified wings down at the group.

"Get down!" Allie ordered, crossing her arms over her head, creating her dome shield just in time to stop the thunderous feathers from hurting anyone.

Krissmon quickly inhaled, and opened her mouth again. "Hydro Jet!" she called, shooting forth a powerful blast of water. Thunderbirmon let out a wicked caw, and opened his wings.

"Thunderstorm!" he cried. As the water shot into him, his body was covered in electricity. The water conducted it rapidly, and it instantly surrounded Krissmon. The beaver let out a cry of pain as the electricity shot through her.

She was thrown back by the force, devolving into Misumon, lying injured. "Misumon!" Maia called, running towards her partner.

"Bearmon!" Allie said, the digimon nodded.

"Ready, Dragomon?" Tyson asked his partner.

"Oh yeah," Dragomon nodded.

"Finnmon?" Brian said.

"Do you really gotta ask?" the digimon smirked.

* * *

The three rose their hands as they were engulfed in their respective colors. "Evolution, Activate!" they called all at once, drawing their hands over their digivices.

"Dragomon...Evolve!" the dragon called, being covered in a mass of red data.

"Bearmon...Evolve!" yellow data surrounded the digimon.

"Finnmon...Evolve!" data surrounded the digimon, green in color.

The data exploded around them, revealing their new forms.

"Drakemon!"

"Grizzmon!"

"Najimon!"

* * *

"Flare Burst!" Drakemon called as soon as he was finished with evolution. The three massive fireballs shot forward, but Thunderbirmon easily dodged them. Najimon shot himself from the ground with a running start.

"Metal Head!" he called. Thunderbirmon saw this coming, and immediately spread his wings as they charged with electricity.

"Thunderstorm!" the digimon called, shooting a bolt of thunder that shot strait for Najimon's metal-plated head, and sent several thousands volts of electricity through the digimon, leaving him falling for the ground.

"Najimon!" Brian called. The digimon forced himself up, not too terribly injured, thanks to his element of earth.

"Damn, I hate birds," the digimon grumbled. Grizzmon stared the digimon down. He couldn't do much on the offense, with his close-ranged attacks.

Maia held Misumon, returning to the group. "How did that...hurt you so much?" Maia asked with concern.

"His element is thunder," Misumon replied weakly. "My weakness." Maia turned attention back to the battle.

Hewy stared in fear as the bird digimon seemed to have a big advantage over the land-locked digimon. He wished desperately Elsumon was here, he wouldn't think of something...He always did.

"We need a plan," Brian said to Tyson and Allie.

"I'm open to suggestions," Tyson said angrily as Thunderbirmon seemed to be toying with their partners, flying just out of reach of them.

Allie bit her thumb, trying to come up with something. How do they fight something in the air with a couple over-sized, land-based digimon. Sure, there was the swift Najimon, but his metal-head left him vulnerable to Thunderbirmon before even getting an attack in.

"Spark Wing!" the digimon cried, flapping his wings as several sharp, electrified blades flew forward at the three adult digimon. Grizzmon quickly ducked, moving his hands over his head to protect himself. Unfortunately, Drakemon and Najimon took a full force it, and were left temporarily stunned.

Grizzmon let out a roar, pulling himself onto his back legs, as if to taunt Thunderbirmon. "Is he crazy?" Allie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sure enough, the enemy bird flew right at him, extending his sharp claws. With a swift movement, the bird struck his claws into the grizzly's forehead. Grizzmon cringed slightly, but it would work for what he had in mind. Grizzmon quickly rose his front legs, clamping onto the bird's foot. "Any time, guys!" Grizzmon shouted.

However, Drakemon and Najimon were down, unable to move fully. Drakemon grunted, trying to force himself up. He had to try, none the less. He opened his mouth. "Flare...Stream!" he called, forcing the last of his strength.

However, Thunderbirmon saw this coming, and with an amazing show of force, he pulled Grizzmon off the ground. "Somebody works out," Tyson said, as he and the rest of the group stared in awe. The stream of fire flew into Grizzmon, injuring him more. It caused Grizzmon to release his grip on Thunderbirmon, falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Grizzmon!" Allie called out. Drakemon was taken aback, feeling guilt for injuring his own friend. The bear struggled to get up, but was too injured. He fell back to the ground.

"_Elsumon...Where are you?" _Hewy kept thinking the same thing over and over. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said...I just want you to be here!" _The boy shook his head, knowing someone needed to do something.

He ran forward quickly. "Hewy!" Maia called but her brother kept going, slipping past Tyson and Brian.

"What is he doing?" Allie asked, watching the boy run at Thunderbirmon who was looming over Grizzmon, Drakemon, and Najimon. Hewy waved his arms to get the birds attention, but it was doing no good. He looked around for something.

He saw a rock, and acted quickly, hurling the object as hard as he could at the giant bird. It barely tapped his mask, breaking his concentration. "Hey, ugly! Bet you can't catch me!" Hewy taunted, placing a finger under his eye and sticking out his tongue.

The bird seemed annoyed by this, and turned to face Hewy fully. The boy wasted no time and started running, still waving his arms at the bird to taunt him further. The bird let out an angry cry and flew after the boy.

"Hewy!" Maia cried. Tyson quickly ran forward, and Brian quickly followed him.

"Stay with the digimon!" Brian called back to the girls.

"Like I'm staying here," Maia said, handing Misumon to Allie. "Keep an eye on them, please," she said, before chasing after the boys.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" the girl called.

"They just did," Misumon added.

Allie sighed, and knelt down by Grizzmon, making sure the digimon was still in one piece, thankfully, he was. He lifted his head with a grunt. It looked like Najimon and Drakemon would also be alright.

"You guys better manage a way to get back together quickly, because right now, those guys are headed into big danger," Allie said, slightly nervous.

Hewy kept running and running, as fast as his legs would take him. "Awe man, doesn't this guy ever slow down?!" the boy gasped. The boy continued his quick steps, and as he took his next, he slipped. It slow motion, the boy fell forward, landing hard on the ground.

He tried quickly to pull himself up, looking behind himself. The bird stopped, noticing the boy on the ground, and neared in. "Hewy!" he called a voice call. It was Tyson. However, Thunderbirmon wouldn't wait, and swooped down, taking the boy in his claws, flying into the sky.

Tyson jumped forward, but was unable to catch the boy or the bird as he bit the dirt. Brian ran up only moments after, watching in dismay as the boy was taken high. "Damnit!" Tyson shot, slamming a fist in the dirt.

Maia came up in a moment, horror filled her eyes. "Oh no..." she spoke, watching helplessly as her brother was being taken. "Hewy!" she screamed.

The boy opened his eyes, though, it probably would've been better to keep them closed. Thunderbirmon was high in the sky already, and kept going. He heard Maia screaming for him, and began to feel extremely worried and scared. His eyes began welling up with tears. "Wh-What are you going to do?" Hewy asked the giant bird.

"I think that a drop from 1000 feet in the air would kill any sort of creature on impact," the bird chuckled. "We'll find out, I suppose, won't we?"

Hewy gasped, this bird really was going to kill him? He didn't want to die...Not with his sister and Tyson down there, calling for him. Nor did he want to die without being able to set things right with his friend. "Elsumon..." he said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "ELSUMON!" The boy cried as loud as he possibly could. It echoed through the canyon, causing Maia, Tyson, and Brian to fret even more.

Maia fell to her knees, and started to cry. She never wanted to go to this stupid world, and she knew it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt, but why her own brother? She never wanted it to happen to anyone, especially him.

Something flew past at a rapid speed, kicking up dirt and causing a gust of wind as it soared by. Brian quickly turned attention to the object, noting a tan color. He smiled. "Elsumon!"

The bird flew into the air as fast as he could. He quickly appeared before the larger bird's face, staring him down with an angry glare. "How dare you threaten my partner?"

"And who might you be?" the bird replied, stopping for a moment.

"Elsumon..." Hewy smiled, wiping his eyes. "Yo-You came back?"

"Of course," the little bird said, looking down at his partner.

"But I thought you wanted a better partner?" The boy said in confusion.

"Hewy, I already have the best partner one could ask for," Elsumon smiled, leading Hewy to smile. He quickly turned attention to Thunderbirmon. "I suggest you release my partner before you find yourself in a load of trouble," the bird warned.

Thunderbirmon boomed with laughter. "Make me."

"Little Breeze!" the bird called, flapping his wings as a gust of air blasted into the birds face, distraction him momentarily. He flew back, shaking his head.

"Thunderstorm!" the thunder bird cried, shooting a blast of lightning at Elsumon. The attack hit the bird, sending him plummeting for the ground.

"Elsumon!" Hewy cried. "I'm sorry, Elsumon!" he called, closing his eyes unable to watch. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling warm as his body glowed with orange. The boy gasped in surprised. Thunderbirmon released his grip, as the light seemed to have hurt him.

Hewy quickly took out his D-Tech as he began falling, not feeling one ounce of fear. The digivice glowed brightly as well.

* * *

The boy quickly brought his hand across the top of the orange and white D-Tech as an aura of orange surrounded his hand. "Evolution, activate!" the boy shouted.

Elsumon became engulfed in light as he fell, feeling energy restored. He opened his eyes feeling an immense power flow through him.

"Elsumon...Evolve!" the bird called. The outer data around him began dissolving, revealing an underlying grid of orange. A mass of orange data surrounded him, and quickly enclosed around him.

The mass of data began taking a new, larger shape.

It exploded, revealing the new form. The data began enclosing around his feet, now clawed toes, more bird-like. His tail feathers were now much longer and larger, stretching behind him. The larger bird spread his wings as they were reconfigured to much longer, larger, and stronger. Finally, his face was revealed with a longer, more slender beak. The feathers atop his head remained, and an overlaying of feathers rested on his chest.

"Falcmon!"

* * *

The bird quickly turned around mid-fall, to land on the ground, rising up dirt around him. He spread his large wings, and quickly shot back into the sky. Meanwhile, Hewy continued to fall, but felt himself slow down. Maia, Tyson, and Brian watched as Hewy continued to fall, and were rather surprised that Falcmon hadn't done anything to help him.

Hewy then knew he wouldn't need the bird to save him, he could do it himself. He managed to turn himself around, feet first. As he came about ten feet above ground, a burst of wind kicked below him, shooting dirt around.

He landed on the ground, safely, rather surprised himself. "Cool," he smiled, looking over to his friends.

"Hewy," Maia said, feeling more relief than she'd ever felt in her life. Hewy ran over to the girl, this time giving her the hug. Brian and Tyson smiled at the two siblings, but everyone quickly turned attention to their new ally against the thunderous bird.

Falcmon and Thuderbirmon stared each other down. "So...you evolved?" the electric bird chuckled. "No matter, your previous Adult level friends couldn't take me, what makes you think you can?"

"I don't wish to hear your foolish words, Thunderbirmon, you shall pay for attempting to hurt my partner...and friend!" the brown feathered bird called, and with a flap of his wings, pushed himself away.

Thunderbirmon scoffed, spreading his wings. "Spark Wing!" he called, shooting several electrified feathers at Falcmon.

Falcmon opened his mouth as a swirl of green condensed inside of it. "Aero Blast!" the bird called, blasting forth the green wind, engulfing the electrified feathers, rendering them useless. Thunderbirmon seemed angered about this.

"You're more annoying than that boy," the enemy digimon sneered.

Falcmon ignored him and flew forward. "Drill Peck!" he called as a blast of energy shot from his beak, piercing Thunderbirmon's wing, causing him to flinch. "That should slow you down..."

"Why you!" Thunderbirmon sneered.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to shut you up," Falcmon sighed. Thunderbimon charged forward as his horn sparked.

"Thunderstorm!" he cried. Lightning condensed around the horn, blasting into Falcmon. It seemed to injure the digimon as he was forced to retreat to the ground to recover. Thunderbimon landed on the ground as well.

"It appears we're equally matched now," Falcmon said, standing defensively before his partner, and friends.

"I'd hardly call yourself even with my abilities," Thunderbirmon chuckled. "Thunderstorm!" he cried, blasting a surge of thunder at Falcmon.

"Aero Blast!" Falcmon retaliated, the two attacks slammed in the air, but Thunderbirmon rose to the air, giving himself the advantage, and overpowered Falcmon, knocking him back as he slammed into the ground.

"Falcmon!" Hewy called.

Thunderbirmon flew over the children, landing before them with an ominous stare. "Humans, are you ready to meet your fate?"

"Earth Rumble!"

"Flare Burst!"

Balls of fire and rocks of earth shot forward, exploding into Thunderbirmon. "What?!" he shot, as the dust cleared, revealing two sets of sharp claws coming at him.

"Lit Claw!" the last attack threw him back, but he managed to catch himself before hitting the ground, taking to the air again.

"You guys really are crazy," Allie sighed, arriving just as Drakemon, Najimon, and Grizzmon regrouped.

"Good timing, guys," Brian nodded.

"Cutting it a bit close?" Tyson asked.

"That's what you guys get for leaving _me _behind," the girl added. Misumon jumped from her arms back to Maia's.

"Miss me?" Misumon smiled at her partner. The little beaver seemed to have recover from the powerful attack from earlier.

Allie folded her arms. "Thanks, guys!" Hewy smiled, running up to them. Allie looked down at the boy.

"You're welcome, Hewy," she smiled back. By this time, Falcmon had been given a chance to regain himself. He stood up, spreading his wings.

"Oh, Elsumon finally evolved," Najimon chuckled.

"It's Falcmon now, mind you," the bird replied, flapping his wings to get himself back into the air. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a minor annoyance to tend to."

Grizzmon sat on the ground, must like a lazy bear, watching as Falcmon took to the skies. "This should be interesting."

"Back for more, eh?" Thunderbirmon taunted.

"No," Falcmon replied. "I'm here to finish what I've started."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my feathers," Thunderbirmon replied. "Thunderstorm!"

Falcmon knew this was coming, and decided to try a different route, flying back, flapping his wings rapidly. Wind began swirling in front of him. "Spiral..." he started, and quickly spread his wings to throw the attack forward. "Tornado!"

The swirling wind sucked up the electric power, adding even more power to the attack. It quickly surrounded Thunderbirmon, making it impossible for him to move. A giant tornado was now wrapped around him.

He looked down to Drakemon expectedly. The red dragon nodded, taking a deep breath. "Flare Stream!" the digimon called, blasting a long stream of fire from his mouth towards the tornado. In a flash, the tornado became a flaming tornado, and much more destructive.

Thunderbirmon cried in pain as his body was burnt and cut by the gale-force winds. "This can't be! Defeated by weaklings!" in a flash, the attack stopped as soon as it started and dispersed.

The burnt, dissolving body of Thunderbirmon was revealed, suspended in the air as his data escaped. It flew into the sky, leaving nothing of the enemy behind. Hewy sure was impressed by his partner's evolution. He landed on the ground before the kids, looking down at Hewy.

He was quite a bit bigger than the boy, or any of them for that matter. "Falcmon, you're so cool!" Hewy smiled, hugging the birds leg. "I really am sorry."

"As am I," Falcmon replied, wrapping his massive wing around the boy.

"Well, now that that's over," Tyson interrupted the sappy moment. "We should get to that mountain."

"Great, more walking," Allie sighed as her devolved partner arrived at her side.

"Will there be fish?" the bear asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes," Falcmon looked back at the mountain. It wasn't too much further, perhaps ten miles or so. "Would you like a lift, everyone?"

"Really?" Hewy said hopefully.

"I don't know about you guys, but Falcmon's my new favorite digimon," Allie chuckled.

"For sure," Brian nodded in agreement, walking up to the bird. Falcmon lowered his head to the ground, telling everyone to climb on. Everyone did, one by one, leaving only Hewy and Maia, along with Misumon, looking up at the bird.

"Don't go too high, okay?" Tyson chuckled, holding tightly on the birds feathers. "Hurry up, guys!"

Hewy looked up at his sister who seemed distracted about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hewy," she started. "Promise me you'll never put your life in danger like that again."

"But everything's okay," the boy insisted. "No one go hurt--"

"It doesn't matter!" the girl cut off her brother. "You could have been!" She looked down at him. "You could've died!"

Everyone's moment of happiness had been turned into a harsh reality. "Yeah, it may be dangerous," Misumon spoke up. "But that's what we're all here for."

"I doubt you all are going to be here at every waking moment," Maia said, looking down at the beaver.

It seemed that things from that moment on were going to get a lot worse, and a lot tougher. The two siblings eventually boarded Falcmon as the bird soared towards the mountain.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
